Mit Sonne im Herzen
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Haruka zieht nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer kleinen Schwester in das belebte Tokio. Nachdem sie neue Freunde gefunden hat, ändert plötzlich alles.
1. Neue Türen

©Sunrisepainter:_ Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

Titel: **Mit Sonne im Herzen**

Fandom :Digimon Frontier

Genre: Abenteuer, Fantasy, Romantik

Autor: Sunrisepainter

Sprache: Deutsch

Inhalt: Haruka zieht nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer kleinen Schwester in das belebte Tokio. Außer ihrem Cousin und ihrem Onkel hat sie dabei niemanden, der ihr während der ersten Tage beiseite steht. Das Blatt wendete sich, als sie dessen Freunde kennen lernt, die ein Geheimnis zu haben scheinen. Doch nicht nur das kommt ihr ungewöhnlich vor, denn plötzlich taucht immer wieder diese seltsam aussehende Frau auf, die anscheinend nur sie und ihre Schwester sehen können.

Japanische Begriffe, die während der Geschichte vorkommen (könnten noch mehr werden):

**Nee-san:** Große Schwester  
**-hime:** Prinzessin  
**-chan:** Form der Verniedlichung wie im Deutschen „chen" oder „lein"  
**imouto:** Kleine Schwester  
**Hai:** Ja  
**Demo:** Aber  
**Arigatou:** Danke  
**Gomen: **Sorry

* * *

**Mit Sonne im Herzen**  
- Teil I -

**Kapitel 1:**

Neue Türen

Haruka konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass die alles wirklich passierte. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte sich ihr gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und ihr Bild von einer heilen, friedlichen Welt beachtlich ins Wanken gebracht.  
Alles was ihr lieb war und alles, was ihr etwas bedeutete schien plötzlich nichts mehr Wert zu sein. Durften Eltern ihren Kindern so etwas antun? War das alles gerecht? Sicherlich nicht, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Auch wenn sie noch so sehr flehte und bettelte. Die Entscheidung ihrer Eltern stand fest und daran gab es nicht mehr zu rütteln.  
Sie würden sich scheiden lassen.  
Für Haruka und ihre Geschwister war bei dieser Urteilsverkündung eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Eine Welt, die vorher idyllisch und unbeschwert war. Ihre kleine Welt in dem großen Haus, dass direkt am Meer lag, umgeben von wunderschönen Salzwiesen und einem Leben in ruhe und Eintracht mit der Natur.

Nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie sah, wenn sie aus dem Fenster blickte.  
Es war lange her, dass sie in einer größeren Stadt gewesen war und jetzt auch noch die Hauptstadt. Die Eindrücke strömten auf sie ein wie ein eiskalter Wind und peitschten sie nieder.  
Menschen, Autos, Straßenbahnen, riesige Gebäude und zu allem Überfluss noch der schreckliche Lärm. Tokio war für sie ein Alptraum.  
Ganz im Gegensatz für ihre Schwester. Für Midori schien das ein Wunderland zu sein. Etwas, dass man entdecken und studieren musste bis man jeden Winkel davon kannte. Doch das war unmöglich. Vielleicht reizte sie das ja noch mehr.  
»Oh schau mal, Nee-san!«, jauchzte die Siebenjährige und drückte ihre Nase an der Fensterscheibe platt, »ist das nicht ein hohes Gebäude. Das größte auf der ganzen Welt!«  
Ihre Mutter auf dem Fahrersitz lachte:  
»Das ist das Regierungsgebäude in Shinjuku, aber bin sicher, dass es noch höhere Gebäude gibt, hime.«  
»Ach echt?«, Midori schien das nicht ganz glauben zu wollen. Sie ließ sich immer viel zu schnell beeindrucken.  
Haruka seufzte und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in ihrem Sitz zurück. Sie wollte nichts weiter von dieser schrecklichen Stadt sehen. Sie wünschte sich wieder zurück in ihr Dorf. Zurück zu ihren Freunden. Zurück zu ihrem geliebten Vater.

Doch die Eltern hatten sich entschieden, dass die beiden Schwestern mit der Mutter nach Tokio gingen und ihr Vater zusammen mit ihrem Bruder in ihrem alten Haus wohnen blieb.  
Haruka hatte eigentlich auch dort bleiben wollen, aber da sie bald die Oberschule besuchen würde, hielten es ihre Eltern für praktischer, wenn sie gleich in Tokio dort hingehen konnte. Der Anfahrtsweg war viel kürzer, sie musste sich nur in eine Straßenbahn setzten, und die Bildungsmöglichkeiten viel ausgeprägter. Auch diese Entscheidung hatten sie mal wieder ohne sie getroffen.

»Lächle doch mal, Haruka – chan«, ihre Mutter blickte sie durch den Rückspiegel an. Ihre Tochter zog nur eine Grimasse und drehte ihr Gesicht Richtung Fenster.  
Ihre Mutter seufzte leise:  
»Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist. Mir fällt es auch schwer, dass alles hinter mir zu lassen, aber deinen Onkel magst du doch so gern und mit deinem Cousin bist du doch bis jetzt auch immer gut ausgekommen. Er wird sicher verstehen, was du gerade fühlst.«  
Haruka kniff die Lippen zusammen.

Bis ihre Mutter eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte, wollte sie erstmal bei ihrem Bruder unter kommen. Auch er hatte sich von seiner Frau scheiden lassen und lebte jetzt mit seinem ältesten Sohn in dem großen Haus. An Platz würde es ihnen dort sicher nicht mangeln, aber auf Mitleid hatte sie keine Lust.  
Und das würde sie von ihrem Cousin sicher bekommen. Seit zwei Jahren hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und sie hätte sich einen schöneren Grund für ihr Wiedersehen vorgestellt.

»Denk immer daran: Wenn sich eine Tür in deinem Leben schließt, dann wird sich eine neue für dich öffnen«, erklärte ihre Mutter und bog in einen Weg ein, der an den Seiten von Kirschbäumen flankiert war.  
»Hör auf immer diese chinesischen Glückskekse zu zitieren, kaa-san!«, knurrte das Mädchen und rubbelte mit der Hand über die Fensterscheibe. Sie war angenehm warm. Aufgeheizt durch die Märzsonne. Haruka mochte das Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, wenn sie etwas Warmes berührte. Besonders schön fand sie es, wenn man aus dem Schatten trat und die Sonnenstrahlen das Gesicht und die Arme küssten.  
Ihre Mutter lachte leise:  
»Vielleicht hast du Recht!«

»Wann sind wir denn endlich da?«, maulte Midori und bewegte sich in ihrem Sitz ungeduldig hin und her. Ihre braunen, kurzen Haare standen von der langen Autofahrt in alle Richtungen ab und die niedliche, gelbe Schleife war bereits verrutscht.  
Haruka beugte sich vor und rückte sie wieder gerade, dann strich sie ihrer Schwester liebevoll über den Kopf. Auch wenn sie manchmal noch so nervig war, sie hätte sie gegen nichts in der Welt getauscht.  
»Siehst du das Haus dort mit dem hellblauen Zaun?«, die Mutter der beiden zeigte in die Ferne.  
»Du meinst das hübsche Häuschen da?«, quietschte das kleine Mädchen glücklich. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und sie hätte mitten während der Fahrt die Tür aufgerissen, nur um zu dem Haus ihres Onkels zu laufen.  
Sie hielten in der Einfahrt und die Kleine war mit einem Satz aus dem Auto gesprungen.  
»Midori-chan«, lachte die Mutter und jagte ihr nach.

Haruka verdrehte bloß genervt die Augen und löste den Gurt. Dann öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und ließ ihre Beine hinaus baumeln. Sofort kroch die Wärme ihre Jeans hinauf. Sie streckte sich, gähnte einmal leicht und sah sich dann auf dem Grundstück um.  
Das Haus sah genauso aus wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Es sah aus wie jedes andere Familienhaus in der Innenstadt und doch war es etwas besonderes. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Häusern, die meist dicht an dicht standen, hatte es einen wunderschönen Garten.  
Doch die Blumen in dem Beet ließen auch schon den Kopf hängen, dabei war gerade Frühling. Sie drückten genau das aus, was Haruka gerade selbst fühlte.

»Ah, imouto. Schön dich wieder zu sehen«, meinte eine männliche Stimme erfreut.  
»Kishimoto! Du hast dich kein Stückchen verändert«, erwiderte ihre Mutter und schloss ihren Bruder in die Arme. Sie hatte Recht. Harukas Onkel sah noch genauso aus wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Immer noch ganz der Geschäftsmann.  
»Und du bist ja auch so groß geworden, hime«, lachend hob er Midori hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Doch er ließ sie auch schnell wieder hinunter. Sie war vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu alt dafür.  
»Und was ist mit dir, Haruka -chan? Willst du deinen Onkel nicht umarmen?«, er breitete grinsend seine Arme aus.  
So deprimiert sie auch war, ihn konnte sie nicht dafür verantwortlich machen. Er war ihr Pate und gleichzeitig ihr Lieblingsonkel. Kurz ließ sie sich von ihm drücken und machte sich dann am Kofferraum zu schaffen. Nur damit er ihr keine unangenehmen Fragen über ihr trauriges Gesicht stellte.

»Lass die Koffer doch erstmal im Wagen«, erklärte ihre Mutter, »wir können sie später noch holen. Der Umzugswagen mit unseren restlichen Sachen wird sowieso erst heute Nachmittag eintreffen.«  
Ihr Bruder nickte:  
»Ich habe Tee gemacht. Wenn ihr wollt können wir danach auch noch einen Spaziergang machen. Immerhin ward ihr lange nicht mehr und wir haben so viel zu bereden.«  
»Hai.«

Während unser Onkel und Mom über dies und jenes redeten, wurde es Midori schnell viel zu langweilig. Ich war eigentlich froh endlich mal meine Ruhe zu haben, aber Mom schlug vor, dass wir beide uns schon mal die Gegend ein wenig genauer ansahen. Midori war mehr als begeistert über diese Idee und fing gleich an zu betteln.  
»Aber verlasst nicht das Viertel und passt auf auf den Verkehr auf! Besonders du, Midori. Hier in Tokio fahren viel mehr Autos als zu...als in unserem alten Dorf«, ermahnte unsere Mutter uns noch.  
»Ich bin mein kleines Kind mehr«, maulte die Siebenjährige und schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor.  
Niemand reagierte auf ihren Einwand, stattdessen steckte Haruka ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlurfte Richtung Tür.  
Sofort rannte Midori ihr hinterher. Immerhin war ihr alles lieber als still sitzen und zu hören zu müssen.

Bald begann sie wie ein unendlicher Wasserfall zu reden und Haruka versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Midori schien das allerdings nicht zu stören, sie war es gewohnt, dass ihre große Schwester schwieg.  
Sie waren noch nicht weit gegangen, da hörten sie jemanden ihren Namen hinter sich rufen. Erstaunt wirbelten die Schwestern herum. Bisher kannten sie hier doch niemanden.  
Ein Junge mit dunklen Haaren kam lachend auf die zu gelaufen.  
»Wer ist das?«, fragte Midori leise. Haruka zuckte ihre Schultern. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, obwohl er in ihrem Alter war. Und woher kannte er sie?  
Als er näher kam wurde er langsam und kurz vor ihnen stoppte er, um sie beide breit an zu grinsen.  
»Ähm, kennen wir uns?«, fragte die Ältere verwirrt und legte den Kopf schief.  
»Demo Haru-chan, erkennst du mich denn nicht mehr?«  
Es gab genau zwei Leute auf der Welt, die sie Haru-chan nennen durften. Ihr kleiner Bruder und-

»Takuya-kun!«, quietschte ich überrascht und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter.  
»Höchstpersönlich!«  
»Du bist aber groß geworden und deine Brille trägst du auch nicht mehr«, sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er wurde rot und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar.  
»Menschen verändern sich eben. Du siehst auch nicht mehr so unschuldig aus wie vor zwei Jahren.«  
Spielerisch stieß sie ihm in die Seite und er lachte schallend. Es war so schön ihn wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn er sich wirklich sehr verändert hatte. Sie kannte ihn immer als vorlauten, coolen Jungen, der nie ohne seine Fliegerbrille aus dem Haus ging. Doch nun, mit vierzehn, wirkte er richtig erwachsen. Sie vermutete, dass seine Reife größtenteils durch die Scheidung seiner Eltern kam.  
Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich auch verändern würde. Sie kannte die Antwort schon.  
Sie war immer schon eine stille und zurückhaltende Person gewesen, aber seit der Entscheidung ihrer Eltern war sie noch mehr in sich gekehrt als zuvor.

»Und wie findet ihr es jetzt endlich auch hier zu wohnen?«, wollte er wissend, während er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub.  
»Toll! Hier ist alles so groß und lustig«, schwärmte Midori. Takuya lachte und strich ihr durchs Haar.  
»Also ich finde es hier grauenhaft«, ihre große Schwester verzog das Gesicht. Ihr Cousin zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch:  
»Aber früher wolltest du immer nicht zurück nach Hause, weil du es dort zu öde fandest. Was hat deine Meinung geändert?«  
Haruka zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ein Paar Schritte vorwärts. Takuya und Midori folgten ihr. Schweigend liefen sie eine Zeit lang nebeneinander her, sogar Midori wagte es nicht den Mund auf zu machen. Viel mehr ließ sie sich von den vielen Geschäften um sie herum faszinieren.  
Schließlich hielt sie das Schweigen doch nicht mehr aus.  
»Nee- san ?«, fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und rupfte ihrer Schwester am Pullover.  
»Was ist?«, seufzte Haruka und sah liebevoll zu ihr hinunter.  
»Kann ich bitte kurz in das Spielzeuggeschäft dort?«, bettelte sie, »die haben dort so süße Stofftieren. Du weißt schon, die kleinen Katzen und Hunde.«  
Haruka seufzte ein zweites Mal. Sie konnte ihrer kleinen Schwester einfach nichts abschlagen.  
»Also gut. Verlauf dich aber nicht und geh mit niemanden mit. Wir warten hier auf dich, okay?«  
Midori nickte artig mit dem Kopf und hüpfte dann auf einen Bein und fröhlich pfeifend in den Laden.

Die beiden anderen lehnten sich gegen eine Hauswand und beobachteten die Leute auf der anderen Straßenseite.  
»Die Scheidung hat dich echt mit genommen, oder?«, fragte Takuya nach einiger Zeit leise und blickte seine Cousine von der Seite an. Haruka schloss die Augen und nickte.  
»Kann ich verstehen«, murmelte der Junge und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, »aber versuch nicht so viel darüber nachzudenken, ja? Deinen Geschwistern geht es sicher ähnlich und du bist die Älteste, dass heißt du musst dich ein bisschen zusammen reißen.«  
Haruka presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie wusste das er Recht hatte und sie bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er es damals einigermaßen locker hin genommen hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie genauso stark sein würde.  
»Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist«, meldete er sich wieder zu Wort und sah sie ernst an, »aber denk einfach an Midori. Sie braucht dich jetzt besonders und wenn du nur noch schlechte Laune schiebst, dann kann es sie sehr traurig machen.«  
»Ich weiß«, murmelte Haruka und verfolgte mit den Augen einen kleinen Jungen, der hinter seiner Mutter hinterher stolperte, die viel zu schnell für ihn lief.

»Das ihr hierher gezogen seid, heißt zwar das es nie mehr so wird wie früher, aber dafür wirst du doch auch so viel neues hier sehen und lernen. Veränderungen sind nun mal normal im Leben«, erklärte er eifrig.  
»Du klingst wie meine Mutter«, lachte sie.  
Takuya zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern:  
»Wir sind halt eine Familie. Deshalb werden wir auch so gut es geht zusammen halten.«  
Er drückte sie kurz an sich:  
»Du bist wie eine Schwester für mich, deshalb werde ich dich nie im Stich lassen. Und auch Midori und nicht, verstanden?«  
Sie nickte gerührt. Ihr Cousin war doch immer noch der Beste.  
»Arigatou!«  
»Kein Problem ,Haru-chan.«

»Und freust du dich schon auf den ersten Schultag an der Oberschule?«, wechselte er das Thema.  
Haruka seufzte:  
»Wird sicher etwas anders sein als die Grundschule, oder?«  
»Sicher. Aber ein Freund von mir geht in eine höhere Klasse und der meint man findet schnell Freunde. Außerdem bist du ja nicht ganz alleine. Ich bin auch noch da und meine Freunde werden dir sicher auch helfen.«  
Er schaffte es wirklich sie ein bisschen aufzumuntern, aber ihre ganze Angst vor der neuen Schule nahm er ihr nicht.


	2. Das Küken lernt fliegen

_**©Sunrisepainter:** Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah:**

_»Und freust du dich schon auf den ersten Schultag an der Oberschule?«, wechselte er das Thema.  
Haruka seufzte:  
»Wird sicher etwas anders sein als die Grundschule, oder?«  
»Sicher. Aber ein Freund von mir geht in eine höhere Klasse und der meint man findet schnell Freunde. Außerdem bist du ja nicht ganz alleine. Ich bin auch noch da und meine Freunde werden dir sicher auch helfen.«  
Er schaffte es wirklich sie ein bisschen aufzumuntern, aber ihre ganze Angst vor der neuen Schule nahm er ihr nicht. _

* * *

**Kapitel 2:**

Das Küken lernt fliegen 

»Hey, so schlimm wird es schon nicht«, Takuya lächelte sie schief an. Haruka nickte und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.  
Die beiden standen auf dem Gehweg vor ihrer neuen Schule. Der Oberschule. Nach gerade mal einer Woche Eingewöhnungszeit in Tokio wurde Haruka letztendlich mit ihrem ersten Schultag konfrontiert. Unsicher blicke sie an sich hinab und strich nochmal den roten Faltenrock ihrer Schuluniform glatt. Es war ungewohnt nicht mehr in den eigenen Sachen in die Schule gehen zu dürfen.  
Aber das war nicht das einzige, was neu sein würde. Nun waren sie wieder die jüngsten auf der Schule und sahen zu den Älteren auf. Es würde bei weitem nicht einfach werden mit den ganzen neuen Eindrücken fertig zu werden und dann auch noch in einer neuen Stadt.  
Haruka war wirklich dankbar, dass ihr Cousin geschworen hatte nicht von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Auch wenn er natürlich viel mehr Leute aus ihrem Jahrgang kannte, war auch er unsicher. Das konnte sie spüren. Wie immer fuhr er sich dann durch das braune Haar, das sowieso schon in alle Richtungen Abstand und kratzte sich am Kopf. Durch seine Worte versuchte er nicht nur ihr, sondern auch sich selbst Mut zu machen.

»Bist du das Takuya?«, hörten sie eine dunkle Stimme hinter sich rufen. Beide wirbelten herum und sahen einen etwas älteren, stämmigen Jungen auf sich zu kommen. Seine Haare waren etwas heller als Takuyas, aber in seinem Gesicht lag das gleiche fröhliche, unbekümmerte Grinsen.  
Seine Schuluniform war ihm etwas zu groß, deshalb waren Ärmel und Hosenbeine umgekrempelt worden. Die rot/gelbe Krawatte hing lässig um seinen Hals, während sein Hemd unsauber in der Hose steckte.  
Vielleicht war es seine offene, fröhliche Art oder seine ungeschickte Art zu laufen, aber Haruka mochte ihn sofort.  
»Hallo Junpei!«, Takuya warf sich seine Schultasche über den Rücken und zeigte dem Jungen grinsend seinen gespreizten Zeige – und Mittelfinger, »wie waren deine Ferien?«  
Junpei, wie er anscheinend hieß, hielt kurz vor ihnen an und hielt sich keuchend die Seite. Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißtropfen.  
»Ga-ganz gu-gut«, er atmete schwer und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche, um seine Stirn ab zu wischen.

»Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Junpei. Er ist knapp zwei Jahre älter als wir und einer meiner besten Freunde«, stellte Takuya ihn seiner Cousine vor. Der 16-jährige nickte zustimmend.  
»Junpei, das ist meine Cousine Haruka. Sie ist mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer kleinen Schwester neu nach Tokio gezogen. Eigentlich ist sie ein Landei«, Takuya kicherte und Haruka verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.  
»Aua!«, meinte er, aber grinste noch breiter.  
»Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Haruka«, Junpei gab ihr höflich die Hand, als sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Takuya:  
»Euer erster Tag, eh?«  
Beide nickten synchron und Junpei lächelte wissend.  
»Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Jedenfalls nicht schlimmer als bei mir.«  
»Wie war denn dein erster Schultag?«, wollte sein Freund wissen.  
Junpei schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf:  
»Grauenhaft. So ein paar aus der Zehnten haben beschlossen, dass ich noch getauft werden müsste. Es war schwer meinen Kopf wieder aus der Kloschüssel zu bekommen.«  
Er lachte leise, während ihn die Jüngeren mit Panik in den Augen ansahen.  
»Ach, euch wird es nicht so ergehen, glaubt mir. Und wenn euch irgendwer belästigt, dann sagt mir einfach Bescheid. Seit ich auf diese Schule gehe, besuche ich auch einen Selbstverteidigungskurs«, er zwinkerte ihnen zu.  
»Wie beruhigend«, meinte Takuya ironisch. Er war wirklich nicht davon überzeugt, dass sein älterer Freund der Richtige für den Job als „Rächer der Unterstufe" war.  
»Tja, ich würde noch gerne weiter mit euch plaudern, aber ich werde erwartet«, er nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung einer Gruppe von Mädchen. Damit fuhr er sich noch ein paar Mal durchs Haar, schnalzte mit der Zunge und schlenderte in ihre Richtung.  
Während Takuya genervt die Augen verdrehte, musste Haruka kichern. Junpei war wirklich in Ordnung.

Als sie in ihre Klasse kamen (sie hatten mit Freude fest gestellt das sie in einer waren), stellte Takuya ihr noch weitere seiner Freunde vor, doch alle wirkten nicht gerade interessiert an ihr. Nur ein Mädchen mit zwei Pandazöpfen sah ganz sympathisch aus. Ihr Name war Megumi.  
Sie redete auch gleich ohne Punkt und Komma auf Haruka ein, die einerseits genervt davon und andererseits auch erleichtert war, dass überhaupt jemand mit ihr zu reden schien.  
»In Tokio wird es dir sicher gefallen. Das ist die beste Stadt der Welt, denn hier wird es nie langweilig. Und ihre gibt es tolle Läden mit Klamotten und den neusten Trends...«  
Sie hätte wahrscheinlich nie aufgehört zu plappern, wäre nicht bald unser Lehrer in das Klassenzimmer gekommen.

Sofort war es mucksmäuschenstill und alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Takuya und ich wechselten einen schnellen Blick und verdrückten uns auf die hinteren Plätze. Megumi fragte gar nicht, ob sie sich neben uns setzen durfte, sie tat es einfach.  
»Guten Morgen Schüler«, begrüßte sie der Lehrer freundlich. »ich hoffe ihr werdet euch schnell an die neue Klasse und die Schule gewöhnen. Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Glück und wenn ihr Fragen oder Wünsche habt könnt ihr einfach zu mir kommen.«  
Er lächelte freundlich.  
Ein Junge in der vorderen Reihe hob breit grinsend seinen Arm.  
»Bitte. Der junge Mann mit den schwarzen Locken.«  
»Ich habe einen Wunsch, Herr Lehrer«, sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, »könnten sie uns bitte jedes Mal früher nach Hause schicken und uns keine Hausaufgaben aufgeben? Meine Mutter sieht es nicht gerne, wenn ich zu spät bin und dann nicht mal im Haushalt helfen kann, weil ich noch etwas für die Schule tun muss.«  
Die Klasse hielt den Atem an. Das war wirklich eine sehr gewagte Aussage, doch zuwider der Vorahnung der Schüler, veränderte sich die Miene des Lehrers nicht, er lächelte immer noch.  
»Weiß du, ich hätte gerne auch ein wenig früher Feierabend, aber leider bekommt man im Leben nicht immer das, was man möchte«, damit zwinkerte er dem Lockenkopf zu.  
»Hat noch jemand eine derartige Frage?«  
Die Klasse schüttelte den Kopf und der Mann nickte zufrieden:  
»Also dann: Noch einmal herzlich willkommen. Ihr wisst sicher, dass dieses Schuljahr eine große Herausforderung für euch werden wird. Und nicht nur wegen dem Unterrichtsstoff, sondern weil ihr jetzt noch die Küken hier seid.«  
Ein Paar Mädchen kicherten über seine Ausdrucksweise, doch das störte den Lehrer nicht.  
»Doch die Oberschule ist dazu da aus den Küken prachtvolle Vögel zu machen. Farbenfrohe, unterschiedliche Vögel. Hier lernt ihr zu fliegen.«  
Takuya verdrehte die Augen und flüsterte seine Cousine zu:  
»Ich glaub der Vogel hat 'ne Meise!«  
Eigentlich wollte Haruka seine Unfreundlichkeit rügen, doch sein Satz war so komisch, dass sie nichts anderes konnte als zu lachen. Schnell hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Das Mittagessen war bei weitem nicht so angenehm. Haruka hatte schon beim Betreten der Kantine die Blicke der anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang gesehen. Sie waren abschätzig und bohrten sich in ihren Rücken wie Dolche als sie sich umdrehte, um sich einen Teller Ramen zu nehmen. Ihr Nacken kribbelte als würden tausend Armeisen dort wütend.  
Und dann geschah es. Als sie sich umdrehte, um nach ihrem Cousin zu suchen, übersah sie das gestellte Bein und geriet ins Stolpern. Die Suppe schwappte gefährlich über, ehe sie endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem leisen Aufschrei auf ihren Händen landete. Sie hatte sich gerade noch so abfangen können, indem sie die Schüssel mit der Nudelsuppe reflexartig los gelassen hatte. Die heiße Flüssigkeit lief über ihre Finger und brannte wie Feuer.  
Rein intuitiv wischte das Mädchen sie an ihrem T-Shirt trocken.  
Erst als sie sich einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt hatte uns sich sicher war, dass sie sich nichts getan hatte, merkte sie das es einmal vollkommen ruhig war. Sie hob den Kopf und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass sie von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. Vor Scham legte sich ein rosa Hauch auf ihr Gesicht. Dann begegnete sie dem Blick eines Jungen, der direkt neben ihr stand und immer noch sein Bein ausgestreckt hielt. Auf seinen Lippen saß ein fieses Grinsen.  
Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an und fragte sich, warum er das getan hatte.

Ihr Kopf flog herum, als hinter ihr jemand leise kicherte, doch sie konnte nicht sehen wer es war. Das Lachen wurde immer lauter und plötzlich ginge es auf die anderen Schüler, die sie bis eben nur angestarrt hatten.  
»Das Küken hat gerade fliegen gelernt«, gackerte eines der Mädchen, die sie vorhin so abfällig gemustert hatten.  
Haruka spürte den Klumpen im Hals, als das Lachen durch die ganze Kantine schallte. Sie kam sich vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Ihr erster Schultag in einer neuen Stadt und schon lachte die gesamte Schülerschaft über sie. Sie kam sich so gedemütigt vor und eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr übers Gesicht.  
»Haru – chan«, hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme zwischen dem Gelächter rufen. Sie hob nur mäßig den Kopf und entdeckte ihren Cousin, der sich versuchte zu er durch zu kämpfen. Er sah ziemlich wütend aus.

»Brauchst du Hilfe?«  
Haruka zuckte zusammen als sie die leise Stimme über sich hörte. Jemand hielt ihr die Hand hin. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht eines Jungen. Besorgt blickte er zu ihr hinunter. Ängstlich erwiderte sie den Blick und überlegte, ob er sich nicht nur über sie lustig machte. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb absolut ernst und in seinen Augen war kein Anzeichen von Spott. Dankbar nahm sie seine Hilfe an und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.  
»Gomen«, murmelte sie leise und hielt den Blick gesenkt.  
»Hast du dir weh getan?«, wollt er wissen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und hatte immer noch gerötete Wangen. Sie hörte immer noch wie über sie gelacht wurde, auch wenn es langsam verebbte.  
»Haruka«, Takuya kam auf sie zu gerannt und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, »alles in Ordnung?«  
Doch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, war er auch schon mit gerötetem Gesicht an ihr vorbei gestürmt.  
»Du!«, brüllte er und packte den Jungen, der ihr das Bein gestellt hatte am Kragen, »was sollte das? Sie hat dir nichts getan!«  
Dieser blieb allerdings unbeeindruckt:  
»Hey, es war keine Absicht. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass sie so tollpatschig ist.«  
Doch Takuya konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Mit voller Wucht schlug er dem älteren Jungen ins Gesicht. Erschrocken hielt sich Haruka die Hand vor den Mund.  
Der der andere Junge ließ sich das nicht gefallen und verpasste Takuya ein blaues Auge. Schon bald hatte sich um die beiden Raufenden ein Kreis von Schülern gebildet, die ihren Favoriten anfeuerten.  
Haruka sah sich nach einem Lehrer um, doch es war keiner in der Nähe. Sie musste irgendetwas tun. Aber was?

Doch da drängte sich der Junge, der ihr eben auf geholfen hatte, an ihr vorbei und versuchte die beiden Streithähne zu trennen.  
»Hört auf ihr beiden«, brüllte er ärgerlich gegen den Tumult an, »Takuya! Er ist es nicht wert!«  
»Soll ich dir vielleicht kurz mal eben helfen?«, meinte eine dunkle Stimme, die Haruka ebenfalls bekannt vor kam. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte Junpei im Ring auf und packte den fremden Jungen hart bei den Schultern. Erst versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch als er merkte, dass er gegen den starken Jungen keine Chance hatte, gab er auf.  
Takuya währenddessen taumelte ein wenig rückwärts und hielt sich die blutende Nase. Er hatte eindeutig mehr in diesem Kampf einstecken müssen. Haruka war ganz blass im Gesicht und wie im Traum stolperte sie auf ihn zu.  
Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass sie erst jetzt realisierte, was geschehen war.  
»Geht's dir gut, Takuya – kun?«, wisperte sie, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Auf seinem lädierten Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen und er machte das Siegeszeichen:  
»Ich hab mich doch gut geschlagen, oder Haru – chan?«  
»Baka!«, flüsterte sie und umarmte ihn dann fest. Auch wenn es unheimlich dämlich gewesen war, war sie wirklich gerührt über seinen Einsatz ihre „Ehre" zu verteidigen.  
»Kann mir einer erklären, was hier vorgefallen ist?«, fragte eine Stimme ruhig, aber doch autoritär.  
Sofort verstummten die aufgeregten Schüler und blickten zu ihrem Lehrer.

Sein Blick flog zwischen den beiden Rivalen hin und her und dann auf die blasse Haruka, die immer noch einen Arm um ihren Cousin gelegt hatte. Sofort erfasste er die Situation und verschob jegliche Aufklärungsgespräche auf später.  
»Junpei, Yutaka, ihr bringt bitte Takuya und Kaito ins Krankenzimmer«, ordnete er sofort an. Junpei und ein anderer Junge mit Pagenfrisur und Brille, der anscheinend Kaitos Freund war, nickten und kamen der Anweisung nach. Als die vier Jungen verschwunden haben, meinte der Lehrer zu den restliche Schülern:  
»Ihr könnt jetzt in Ruhe weiter essen.«  
»Haruka!«  
Sie zuckte zusammen als er ihren Namen aussprach.  
»Hai, sensei«, meinte sie und blickte ihn fragend an. Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu:  
»Du siehst nicht gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen. Nach dem Unterricht müsstest du noch einmal kurz ins Rektorzimmer gehen. Es scheint so, als wärst du auch in diesen Kampf involviert gewesen.«  
Haruka nickte leicht. Sie fühlte sich immer noch etwas schwindelig und ihre Hände zitterten.  
»Kann ich sie vielleicht begleiten?«, fragte der Junge, der als erstes in die Prügelei eingegriffen hatte, leise.  
»Du hast Recht. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn sie nicht alleine ist«, nickte der Lehrer und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt, um nach den Verletzten zu sehen.

Sie atmete die frische Luft tief ein und aus und spürte wie sich ihr Herzschlag schnell wieder beruhigte. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen eine Wand und schloss die Augen.  
»Besser?«, fragte der Junge immer noch mit leiser Stimme.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und nickte. Er lächelte sie bloß an. Erst jetzt hatte sie die Zeit ihn genauer zu mustern. Er schien im selben Alter zu sein, allerdings war er etwas größer.  
Seine dunklen Haare standen in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab und seine Augen waren tief braun.  
Er hatte seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben und blickte sie freundlich an.  
»Wie ist dein Name?«, meldete er sich schließlich wieder zu Wort.  
»Haruka«, erwiderte sie nur und sah ihn aus ihren braunen Augen schüchtern an.  
»Ich bin Kouichi«, meinte er und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie schüttelte sie kurz, aber ließ sie gleich wieder los, so als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt. Fremden Leuten gegenüber war sie immer ein wenig schüchtern, außerdem hatte sie die Sache in der Kantine wirklich mit genommen.  
»Kaito ist wirklich ein Idiot«, brach Kouichi das Schweigen, dass inzwischen wieder entstanden war, »du darfst ihn nicht so ernst nehmen. Er sucht sich gerne schwache Opfer, um sich selber stärker zu fühlen.«  
Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern musterte nur ausgehend ihre Hände. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Auf andere wirkte sie ziemlich schwach. Sie war nicht gerade die größte und durch ihre blasse Haut wirkte sie noch viel zerbrechlicher.  
»Wurdest du an deiner alten Schule gehänselt?«, fragte er gerade heraus. Sie war etwas überrascht über diese Frage, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und hatte das erste Mal den Mut ihm länger in die Augen zu schauen.  
»Du bist doch Takuyas Cousine, oder?«, wechselte er das Thema und legte den Kopf zur Seite.  
»Hai«, antwortete sie und setzte etwas neugierig hinzu: »du kennst ihn? Woher?« Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.  
Kouichi grinste:  
»Wir sind ganz gute Freunde.«  
»Ach so«, das leuchtete ihr ein. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Takuya so nette Freunde hatte. Junpei. Kouichi. Er hatte sie nie erwähnt. Immer nur die nervigen.

»Wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt in Tokio?«, wollte er wissen und strich seine dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
»Nicht so gut«, murmelte sie und zupfte ihre Bluse zurecht. Er lachte leise:  
»Das kann ich verstehen, aber vielleicht ändert sich deine Meinung noch.« Er war optimistisch. Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Sie würde diesem Kaito öfters begegnen und Tokio war einfach zu groß, um sich alle Straßen zu merken. Es würde ein Ewigkeit dauern bis sie sich hier zu Hause fühlen würde. Vielleicht auch nie.  
»Haruka – chan? Kouichi – kun?« Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Megumi hinter sich stehen, die freundlich anlächelte.  
»Der Lehrer lässt fragen, ob ihr wieder in den Unterricht kommen könntet.«


	3. Sonniger Schutzengel

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah:**

_»Wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt in Tokio?«, wollte er wissen und strich seine dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
»Nicht so gut«, murmelte sie und zupfte ihre Bluse zurecht. Er lachte leise:  
»Das kann ich verstehen, aber vielleicht ändert sich deine Meinung noch.« Er war optimistisch. Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Sie würde diesem Kaito öfters begegnen und Tokio war einfach zu groß, um sich alle Straßen zu merken. Es würde ein Ewigkeit dauern bis sie sich hier zu Hause fühlen würde. Vielleicht auch nie.  
»Haruka – chan? Kouichi – kun?« Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Megumi hinter sich stehen, die freundlich anlächelte.  
»Der Lehrer lässt fragen, ob ihr wieder in den Unterricht kommen könntet.« _

* * *

**Kapitel 3:**

Sonniger Schutzengel

»Bist du sicher, dass es dir wieder besser geht?«, Haruka blickte ihren Cousin fragend von der Seite an.  
Takuya winkte jedoch nur grinsend ab:  
»Alles paletti, Haru – chan. Das sind alles nur ein paar Kratzer.«  
»Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Du siehst schon ziemlich lädiert aus«, kommentierte Junpei, der zusammen mit ihnen nach Hause lief.  
»Aber dafür hat es sich doch gelohnt. Habt ihr gesehen wie ich diesem Idioten das blaue Auge verpasst habe? Das wird der nie vergessen, pah!«, grimmig schwenkte er die Faust.  
»Baka! Du hättest das nicht tun sollen, das war wirklich sehr unklug«, Haruka schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Aber das, was er gemacht hat war unverzeihlich. Niemand hat das Recht meine kleine Cousine so zu behandeln«, meinte er und spannte die Brust.  
»ich bin gerade mal zwei Monate jünger als du«, murmelte sie, doch das hörte er gar nicht mehr. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich selbst zu loben, deshalb gaben Junpei und Haruka es auf ihm zu sagen wie dumm sein Handeln doch gewesen war.  
Als sie das Haus von Takuya und seinem Vater erreichten, verabschiedeten sich beide von Junpei.  
»Wenn du möchtest kannst du öfters mal etwas mit uns unternehmen«, der Oberschüler lächelte das Mädchen breit an.  
Haruka nickte dankbar, dann winkte Junpei und war am Ende der Straße verschwunden.  
»Du kannst gleich heute Nachmittag mitkommen. Dann lernst du auch meine anderen Freunde kennen. Wir wollen zusammen ein Eis essen gehen.«  
»Gomen, Takuya – kun«, meinte sie.  
Er verdrehte die Augen:  
»Hör auf mich immer so zu nennen. Immerhin wohnen wir jetzt im selben Haus, also nenne mich gefälligst nur Takuya.«  
»Ja, nur Takuya«, grinste sie und ihr Cousin verdrehte nur die Augen.

Sie waren gerade mal einen Tag zusammen und schon benahmen sie sich wie Geschwister, das fand jedenfalls Takuyas Vater als er die beiden dabei beobachtete wie sie um das letzte Stück Kuchen beim Mittagessen stritten.  
Zuerst hatte er seinen Sohn über das blaue Augen und die zerdellte Nase ausgefragt. Takuya hatte ganz stolz von seiner Schlägerei erzählt und wie großartig er doch seine Cousine verteidigt hatte. Haruka hatte nichts dazu gesagt. Nicht mal als ihr Onkel ein besorgtes Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte und sie fragte, ob er zum Rektor gehen sollte.  
»Da waren wir schon«, meinte Takuya, »aber sie hat ihm nichts von der Sache mit Kaito erzählt.«  
Haruka schaute ihn böse an und dann wieder ihren Onkel.  
»Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich komme schon klar. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dieser Kaito nicht böse gemeint hat.« Takuya schnaubte, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu.  
»Versprichst du mir meiner Mutter davon nichts zu sagen, o-ji-san?«, bettelte sie und sah ihn mit ihrem Hundeblick an. Kishimoto sah so aus, als würde ihm das gar nicht gefallen, doch schließlich nickte er.  
»Also gut, aber wenn so etwas nochmal vorkommt, dass erzählst du uns sofort verstanden?«  
»Vielen, vielen Dank«, sie atmete erleichtert aus.

Auf ihre Hausaufgaben konnte sich Haruka später kaum konzentrieren. Midori, mit der sie sich ein Zimmer teilen musste, wollte und wollte nicht aufhören zu plaudern. Immer wenn ihre große Schwester dachte sie sei endlich still, fiel ihr etwas neues zum Erzählen ein.  
Von den Kindern aus ihrer Klasse, die von Anfang an nett zu ihr gewesen waren und ihrer Lehrerin, die alles so gut erklären konnte.  
»Also wirklich, Midori – chan«, seufzte Haruka nach einer Weile und biss ärgerlich auf ihr Bleistifende, »hast du nicht auch Hausaufgaben zu machen?«  
»Nö«, grinste die Kleine und hüpfte auf ihrem Bett herum.  
»Dann geh bitte draußen spielen. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, weißt du«, erklärte die Ältere und sah von ihrem Heft auf.  
»Aber alleine ist das doch langweilig«, jammerte Midori.  
»Auf dem Spielplatz findest du bestimmt wen zum Spielen, ansonsten ruf doch jemanden aus deiner neuen Klasse an«, schlug Haruka vor.  
»Kannst du nicht mit mir gehen?«, wollte ihr Schwester wissen und sah sie mit einem Hundeblick an. Haruka verdrehte die Augen:  
»Du bist unmöglich. Frag Takuya – kun vielleicht ist der ja schon mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig.«  
Midori stöhnte zwar, aber ging dann hinüber um ihr Glück bei ihrem Cousin zu versuchen.  
Haruka hatte nicht mal drei weitere Aufgaben gelöst, da kam ihre Schwester schon mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zurück. Die Ältere zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte hoffnungsvoll:  
»Gehst du mit Takuya – kun spielen?«  
Midori schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte grinsend die Hände hinter dem Rücken:  
»Aber er hat gesagt, dass wir wieder zu dritt in die Stadt gehen.«  
»Wie bitte?«, ärgerlich runzelte Haruka die Stirn.  
»Ach komm schon, Haru – chan«, Takuyas Kopf erschien im Türrahmen, »Mathe ist doch ätzend und es ist so ein schöner Tag. Außerdem möchte ich dir noch zwei weitere meiner Freunde vorstellen und das ist doch am besten geeignet, wenn wir alle zusammen ein Eis essen gehen.«  
»Jippie Eis«, krähte Midori.  
Haruka sah verzweifelt zwischen ihrem Cousin und ihrer Schwester hin und her und wusste, dass sie keine Chance gegen die beiden Dickköpfe haben wurde. Protest war zwecklos, so konnte sie nur resigniert seufzen.

»Bist du sicher, dass du wirklich so viele Kugeln schaffst?«, Takuya blickte misstrauisch zu seiner kleinen Cousine. Diese nickte und machte sich fröhlich daran die erste ihrer fünf Eiskugeln zu verschlingen.  
»Wenn sie einen guten Tag hat, dann schafft sie auch doppelt so viele«, lachte Haruka und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Wider erwarten hatte sich ihre Laune drastisch verbessert seit sie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut gespürt hatte. Es war ja auch wieder mal ein wunderschöner Tag. Kein Wölkchen am klaren, blauen Himmel und weder zu warm noch zu heiß. Perfektes Wetter zum Eisessen.  
»Also, wo bleiben jetzt deine Freunde?«, wollte sie wissen und widmete sich ihrem eigenen Eis.  
»Gute Frage, sonst sind sie nie so unpünktlich«, nachdenklich kratzte sich Takuya am Kopf.  
»Sicher haben sie es vergessen, das passiert Yosuke auch andauernd«, meinte Midori mit wichtiger Miene.  
»Wer ist denn Yosuke schon wieder?«, fragte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihnen. Takuya sah über seine Schulter und sofort hellte sich seine Miene auf:  
»Hallo Junpei. Wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit, dass einer von euch kommt.«  
»Na, dass nenne ich mal eine nette Begrüßung«, seufzte der ältere Junge und zog sich einen der Plastikstühle an den Tisch.  
»Yosuke ist mein Bruder und wer bist du?«, Midori legte misstrauisch den Kopf schief.  
»Junpei, ein Freund deines Cousin und deiner Schwester. Dann bist du also Midori.«  
»Duh, schlau erkannt«, die Kleine verdrehte die Augen.  
»Midori – chan!«, ermahnte Haruka und schämte sich gleich für das schlechte Verhalten ihrer Schwester. Doch Junpei schien das nicht so eng zu nehmen, er lachte bloß.

»Hey Takuya! Hallo Junpei! Huhu!«, die beiden angesprochenen hoben sofort die Köpfe, als sie hörten, dass jemand nach ihnen reif. Auch Haruka sah sich um und entdeckte gar nicht weit von ihnen ein blondes Mädchen, die winkend auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.  
Sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus, mit ihren langen, blonden Haaren und den grünblauen Augen, die fast schon türkis waren. Sie trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid, dass ihre Figur betonte und sie noch hübscher machte. Haruka konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel.  
Etwas weiter hinter ihr lief ein Junge, der ihr mit mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck folgte.  
Haruka stutzte. Sein Gesicht, seine Augen, seine Haarfarbe – er sah genauso aus wie Kouichi, den sie heute morgen kennen gelernt hatte. Doch er konnte es unmöglich sein. Die Haare dieses Jungen waren viel länger und außerdem schien schlechte Laune wenig zu Kouichi zu passen.  
Als der Fremde näher kam, bemerkte sie außerdem, dass seine Augenfarbe etwas dunkler war.,  
»Tut uns leid für die Verspätung, aber ich habe leider die falsche Bahn gewählt, deshalb mussten wir nochmal zurück fahren«, meinte das Mädchen als sie an dem Tisch ankam und lächelte verlegen.

»Das macht doch nichts«, sagten Takuya und Junpei im Chor und blickten sich dann gegenseitig ärgerlich an. Takuya war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und zog einen Stuhl an den Tisch:  
»Setz dich doch, Izumi.«  
Das Mädchen nickte dankbar und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.  
»Man, dass war vielleicht ein Stress«, seufzte sie und wischte sich ein Paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
»Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken? Ich kann dir etwas holen«, meinte Junpei eifrig und sprang ebenfalls auf.  
»Quatsch, du brauchst doch immer so lange. Ich bin viel schneller«, schaltete sich auch Takuya wieder ein. Die beiden Jungen sahen gleichzeitig zu der Blonden. Das Mädchen grinste amüsiert. Anscheinend schien sie es schon gewohnt zu sein, dass die beiden sich geradezu darum rissen ihr einen Gefallen zu tun.  
»Arigatou, aber ich bin nicht durstig.«  
Enttäuscht ließen sich beide Jungen wieder auf ihre Stühle fallen. Der dritte Junge schnaubte bloß, als wolle er sagen, dass er auch noch da ist.  
»Setz dich doch«, meinte Junpei und rückte noch etwas zur Seite um zwischen sich und Midori eine Lücke zu schaffen. Der Tisch war eindeutig zu klein für sechs Personen.

»Also, darf ich euch vorstellen: Das sind meine Cousinen Haru – chan und Dori – chan«, meinte Takuya und deutete auf die beiden brünetten Mädchen.  
»Schön euch kennen zu lernen«, die Blonde lächelte ihnen freundlich zu, »und wer von euch ist wer?«  
Haruka wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, da kam ihre Schwester ihr schon zuvor:  
»Wieso willst du denn das wissen? Wir kennen dich doch gar nicht, also geht dich das auch nicht an.« Midori blickte das fremde Mädchen böse über ihr Eis an und verschränkte ihre herausfordernd ihre Arme. Überrascht sah Takuya zu seiner Cousine und der Blonden blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
»Äh...t-tut mir leid...«, stammelte Haruka schnell und wurde rot im Gesicht, »Gomen, Midori meint es nicht so...«  
»Ach schon gut. Ich bin ihr nicht böse«, meinte das Mädchen, dass Izumi genannt wurde, und lächelte.  
»Hab ich doch«, murmelte Midori, was diesmal nur ihre Schwester hören konnte.

»Also, falls ihr mich noch nicht kennt: ich bin Izumi Orimoto und das hier ist Kouji Minamoto.«  
Der Junge mit den langen, dunklen Haaren brummte nur etwas und fuhr damit fort die vorbei ziehenden Passanten mit düsteren Blicken zu versehen.  
»Er ist der Zwillingsbruder von Kouichi Kimura, den du heute morgen kennen gelernt hast«, informierte Takuya seine Cousine. Das erklärte auf jeden Fall die Ähnlichkeit. Es war das erste Mal, dass Kouji Haruka mit einem interessierten Blick versah:  
»Du kennst Kouichi?«  
Haruka nickte und wurde rot, wie immer wenn sie mit jemanden sprach, den sie nicht gut kannte.  
»Wenn ihr Brüder seid, warum habt ihr dann unterschiedliche Nachnamen?«, fragte die Brünette. Schnell schlug sie sich auf den Mund, als sie sah wie sich seine Miene verfinsterte.  
»Gomen, Kouji – kun«, sagte sie schnell und machte beschämt eine Verbeugung, »ich wollte nicht neugierig oder aufdringlich sein.«  
»Ich bin adoptiert. Bis vor kurzem wussten wir beide nichts von einander«, war die knappe Antwort.  
Haruka hatte noch mehr fragen können, aber sie hielt sich jetzt mehr zurück.  
»Übrigens: Kouji reicht vollkommen«, brummte er und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Außer Izumi sah niemand das amüsierte Lächeln in seinen Augen.

»Apropos, wo ist Kouichi eigentlich?«, wunderte sich Junpei, der schon länger nichts mehr gesagt hatte.  
Takuya zuckte mit den Achseln:  
»Anscheinend hatte er heute etwas anderes vor. Weißt du mehr Kouji?« Doch auch sein Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
»Wir müssen wohl heute mal ohne ihn aus kommen. Also lasst uns jetzt endlich bestellen. Ich habe ein Bärenhunger«, meinte Izumi und besah die leeren Eisbecher auf dem Tisch mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick.  
»Aber natürlich, Izumi - chan«, sagten Takuya und Junpei gleichzeitig. Midori kicherte leise.

»Takuya – kun, willst du diese blonde Ziege heiraten?«  
»Mirdori – chan«, entsetzt und tadelnd zugleich blickte Haruka zu ihrer kleinen Schwester hinunter. Takuya lief knallrot an und kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
Die drei waren auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie hatten den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen mit Izumi, Junpei und Kouji in der Eisdiele verbracht. Es war sehr lustig gewesen zu sehen, was für einen Kampf Takuya und Junpei sich lieferten nur um Izumis Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sehr zum Vergnügen der drei Mädchen.  
»Nenne Izumi- chan nie wieder blöde Ziege«, knurrte Takuya.  
»_Blonde_ Ziege«, verbesserte seine kleine Cousine ihn frech grinsend, »und außerdem kann ich sie nicht ausstehen.«  
»Wieso nicht?«, wollte ihre große Schwester wissen, »du magst doch sonst immer jeden. Ich kenne bisher niemanden bei dem das nicht der Fall war.«  
»Ich weiß es nicht. Ich finde sie zickig, egoistisch und unsympathisch«, erklärte Midori achselzuckend und klang überraschenderweise älter als sie war.  
»Also Takuya – kun, willst du sie jetzt heiraten oder nicht?«, ihr Blick bohrte sich in den ihres Cousins. Die Antwort auf diese Frage schien ihr wirklich sehr wichtig zu sein.  
»Wie kommst du denn auf diese absurde Idee?«, Takuyas Kopf glühte.  
»Mama hat gesagt, wenn Menschen in ein gewisses Alter kommen, dann fangen sich Jungen an für Mädchen zu interessieren und Mädchen für Jungen. Und dann gucken sie sich immer gegenseitig verliebt an und tun alles damit es den anderen gut geht«, zitierte Midori ihre Mutter mit wichtiger Miene, »genauso wie dieser Junpei und du. Und wenn sich ein Mädchen und ein Junge mögen, dann heiraten sie. Ist doch logisch. Also wollt ihr beide Izumi heiraten. Ich frage mich nur wie das funktionieren soll...zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen...«  
Takuya blieb der Mund offen stehen vor Erstaunen. Haruka hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten, dass Lachen zurück zu halten. Manchmal liebte sie ihre kleine Schwester für ihre kindliche Naivität.

Sanft strich sie ihr durch Haar und schenkte ihr ein schwesterliches Lächeln:  
»Ach Midori – chan, wir alle sind doch noch viel zu jung um zu heiraten. In unserem Alter denkt man doch noch nicht mal darüber nach. Du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass Takuya und Junpei Izumi gerne mögen, aber das bedeutet nichts. Das beide in sie verknallt sind, heißt doch nur, dass sie mit ihr besser befreundet sein wollen als andere. Mehr nicht.«  
»Haru – chan«, grummelte Takuya neben ihr und warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.  
»Also willst du sie nicht heiraten und mit Kinder kriegen?«, fragte Midori unschuldig.  
»Nein verdammt«, fluchte Takuya und schüttelte panisch den Kopf.  
»Gut«, sie schien mehr als zufrieden mit dieser Antwort zu sein.  
Haruka und Takuya atmeten erleichtert aus. Manchmal war es ganz schön schwer mit jüngeren über Dinge zu reden, die man selbst nicht mal ganz verstand.

»Das mit dem verknallt sein hättest du ihr wirklich nicht erklären müssen«, murmelte Takuya Haruka zu, als die Jüngere außer Hörweite war, weil sie wieder mal ein interessantes Schaufenster gefunden hatte.  
Haruka lächelte bloß unschuldig:  
»Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.«  
»Biest«, knurrte er, doch er lächelte dabei. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein.  
»Hey, Takuya – kun, guck mal die Frau dort drüben. Sieht die nicht seltsam aus?«, Midori zupfte an Takuyas T – Shirt und deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite.  
Haruka folgte dem Fingerzeig und blinzelte perfekt. Dort stand wirklich eine Frau und sie stach eindeutig aus den restlichen Menschen hervor, die sie noch nicht mal zu beachten schienen.  
Nicht nur, dass sie ein gelbes Gewand, das sehr viel von ihrer Haut zeigte, und große Flügel auf dem Rücken trug, sowie einen kunstvollen Stab in der Hand hielt.. Nein, sie war auch von einem hellen, warmen Leuchten umgeben, dass sie umhüllte wie ein Kleid nur aus Licht.  
Haruka war überwältigt von der Schönheit und der Wärme die diese seltsame Frau ausstrahlte. Als die Frau plötzlich ihren Kopf hob und sich ihre Blicke begegneten, stockte Haruka für einen Moment der Atem. Es kam ihr fast so vor als würde es plötzlich eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geben. Als würden sie sich schon immer gekannt haben. Der Moment war so schnell wieder vorbei wie er gekommen war, als die Frau ihren Blick auf etwas anderes richtete.  
Gerade wollte Haruka den Mund aufmachen, um ihrer Schwester zu erklären, dass die Frau sich sicher nur verkleidet hatte, als sich Takuya wieder zu Wort meldete. Und was er dann sagte, überraschte beide Mädchen zugleich.

»Von welcher Frau redest du bitte? Die sehen für mich alle normal aus.«  
Die Schwestern blickten ihren Cousin zur selben Zeit verblüfft an.  
»Na, die da mit den Flügeln. Man kann sie doch gar nicht übersehen, so sehr wie sie leuchtet«, meinte Midori und winkte aufgeregt mit den Händen.  
Takuya runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie an, als sei sie nicht mehr ganz dicht.  
»Dori – chan, kann es sein, dass du Fieber hast«, er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn, »mhm, ist aber nicht warm.«  
»Natürlich nicht, baka«, schimpfte das kleine Mädchen und schlug seine Hand unsanft weg, »ich hab kein Fieber. Du musst einfach nur blind sein.«  
Takuya lachte:  
»Mensch, deine Fantasie geht langsam mit dir durch. Haru – chan, sag ihr bitte, dass dort keine leuchtende Frau steht«, er drehte sich zu seiner anderen Cousine und stutze als er deren bleiches Gesicht und vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah.  
»Ta-takuya – kun«, stammelte sie ohne ihren Blick von der Frau zu nehmen, »i-ich seh sie auch.«  
»Bitte? Hört auf mich zu veralbern«, sein Blick wurde ärgerlich.  
»Das ist kein Witz«, hauchte Haruka und er wurde nachdenklich als er ihren beunruhigten Blick sah.  
»Sie ist wunderschön«, strahlte Midori. Sie schien keineswegs verängstigt über die Tatsache zu sein, dass ihre Schwester und sie die einzigen zu sein schienen, die die Frau mit den Flügeln sahen.

Haruka zuckte zusammen, als die seltsame Erscheinung ihren Blick wieder auf die Schwestern richtete. Sie lächelte kurz und hob dann ihren Stab, dessen Spitze zu leuchten begann, als sie Worte murmelte. Ihre Umrisse verschwammen bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden war.  
Haruka rieb sich verwirrt die Augen und sah in der begeisterte Gesicht ihrer Schwester.  
»Ich weiß, wer das ist«, Midori nahm die Hand ihrer Schwester und lächelte sie an, »sie ist dein Schutzengel, nee-san.«  
»M-mein Schutzengel?«  
»Sie ist ein Sonnenengel und wurde geschickt, um auf dich aufzupassen. Weil du doch so traurig bist, weil wir hierher ziehen mussten«, erklärte Midori als hätte sie es mit einem Kleinkind zu tun.  
Haruka starrte sie mit offenen Mund an. Es war erstaunlich, was die kleine sich in kürzester Zeit zusammen reimen konnte.  
Plötzlich konnte die Ältere nichts anderes tun als zu lachen.  
»Aber, Midori – chan. So etwas wie Engel gibt es doch nicht. Wir müssen uns das beide nur eingebildet haben, sonst hätte Takuya sie doch auch gesehen.«  
»Eben nicht«, widersprach Midori und blickte ihre Schwester finster an, »sie ist dein Schutzengel. Und ich kann sie nur sehen, weil wir beide auf dich aufpassen sollen. «  
»Natürlich passt du auf mich auf, dass weiß ich doch«, seufzte Haruka und drückte ihre Schulter. Es war einfach sinnlos ihrer sturen Schwester diese Idee auszureden. Also war es besser sie in dem glauben zu lassen, dass sie Recht hatte. Außerdem rührte Haruka diese Besorgnis.  
»Du glaubst mir nicht, aber das ist in Ordnung«, die Kleine lächelte traurig, »wenn man älter wird, dann glaubt man eben nicht mehr an Engel.«  
»Wieso denn nicht? Ich tue es trotzdem und das ich den eben nicht gesehen habe, heißt doch nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt«, erklärte Takuya ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, »vielleicht habt ihr ja Recht und der Engel ist nur gekommen, um sehen, ob es euch gut geht.«  
Midori nickte nur und machte dann einige Schritte vorwärts.

Die beiden älteren tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Sie wussten nicht genau wie sie damit umgehen sollten. Takuya konnte einerseits nicht glauben, was seine Cousinen ihm da erzählten, aber andererseits hatte er auch das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie nicht logen. Er selbst hatte viele ungewöhnliche Dinge gesehen und erlebte, sodass es ihn nicht überrascht hätte, wenn Midoris Theorie stimmte.  
Doch selbst Haruka, die die Frau mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, bezweifelte da. Sie hatte noch nie an so etwas wie Engel oder anderer magischer Wesen geglaubt. Selbst als Kind war sie immer viel zu ernst und realistisch gewesen. Warum sollte dieses seltsame Erlebnis ihre Meinung ändern?  
Sie redete sich ein, dass sie bloß müde war und die Frau nur gesehen hatte, weil Midori es tat. Man hörte doch immer wieder davon, dass es Geschwisterpaare gab, die behaupteten exakt dasselbe geträumt zu haben. Und doch wollte ihr der Blick, den der „Engel" ihr geschickt hatte nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Am Abend erzählte Midori der Mutter von ihrem kleinen Erlebnis in der Stadt. Diese quittierte die lebhafte Fantasie ihrer Tochter nur mit einem Lächeln und zwinkerte den beiden älteren nur zu.  
Haruka und Takuya zogen es vor über den Vorfall zu schweigen.  
Lediglich einen Satz sagte Takuya noch dazu bevor sie ins Bett gingen:  
»Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken um Midoris Sonnenengel, Haru – chan. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr ihm nicht nochmal begegnet werden.«  
Wenn er gewusst hätte, was am nächsten Tag noch alles passieren würde, hätte er bestimmt etwas anderes gesagt.


	4. Eine Wand verschwindet

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah:**

Am Abend erzählte Midori der Mutter von ihrem kleinen Erlebnis in der Stadt. Diese quittierte die lebhafte Fantasie ihrer Tochter nur mit einem Lächeln und zwinkerte den beiden älteren nur zu.  
Haruka und Takuya zogen es vor über den Vorfall zu schweigen.  
Lediglich einen Satz sagte Takuya noch dazu bevor sie ins Bett gingen:  
»Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken um Midoris Sonnenengel, Haru – chan. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr ihm nicht nochmal begegnet werden.«  
Wenn er gewusst hätte, was am nächsten Tag noch alles passieren würde, hätte er bestimmt etwas anderes gesagt.

* * *

**Kapitel 4:**

Eine Wand verschwindet

Nervös schob Haruka ihre Schulbücher von der einen auf die andere Seite ihres Tisches, dabei entwich ihr ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag ein tiefer Seufzer. Takuya, der neben ihr saß, warf ich einen fragenden Blick zu:  
»Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst heute so verstört.«  
Sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf und machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht:  
»Ich hatte Probleme bei den Matheaufgaben. Der Lehrer wird sicher böse sein.«  
»Wirklich? Das ist alles?« Ihr Cousin zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort. Haruka senkte ihren Blick und betrachtete eingehend die Tischplatte. Wie alle anderen war auch sie mit verblassten Schriftzügen und Schülerkunstwerken versehen, deren Haltung gegenüber der Schule eindeutig zu erkennen waren. Ja, sie hatte ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Bei weitem nicht. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht nicht einschlafen können, weil ihr einfach zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Die Hausaufgaben waren dabei das kleinere Übel gewesen.

Immer wieder hatte sie gegrübelt, ob Midoris Theorie vielleicht nicht doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit enthalten hatte. Warum sonst hatten nur die beiden Mädchen die seltsame Frau bemerkt? Immer wieder war deren schönes Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufgetaucht. Sie konnte sich an jedes Detail ihres makellosen Gesichts erinnern. So als ob sie schon ihr ganzen Leben kannte. Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit hatte sie beschlichen, als sie in ihre Augen geblickt hatte. An so etwas wie Engel glaubte sie nicht, aber sie war sich sicher, dass die Frau die Schwestern ebenfalls kannte. Vielleicht waren sie sich schon einmal begegnet. Doch auch so viel Haruka in ihrer Vergangenheit suchte: sie fand nichts.  
Doch die seltsame Frau war nicht der einzige Grund, warum sie kein Auge zu getan hatte. Viel größere Angst hatte sie von ihrem nächsten Schultag. In dem Dorf, in dem sie bis vor kurzem noch gelebt hatte, hatte sie viele Freunde und sich nie als Außenseiter gefü gab es so etwas nicht, weil sich jeder mit jedem verstand. Gab es mal Auseinandersetzungen, so waren sie am nächsten Tag gleich wieder vergessen. Doch Haruka bezweifelte, dass man sie in Ruhe lassen würde. Die Blick der Mädchen in der Cafeteria hatten Bände gesprochen und sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Kaito und seine Freunde sich irgendwie an ihr rächen würden. Dafür, dass ihr Cousin sie verteidigt hatte. Sie würden eine Gelegenheit finden, bei sie ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert war.

»Haru – chan?«, riss sie Takuyas besorgte Stimme aus den Gedanken. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um ihn von ihren Sorgen zu berichte, als es zum Stundenbeginn läutete.  
Augenblicklich wurde es still in der Klasse und der Lehrer betrat mit einem freundlichen Lächeln den Klassenraum.  
Haruka gefiel der Unterricht, auch wenn er nur halb so gelassen war wie der Unterricht in ihrer alten Schule. Dort waren die Klassen um einiges kleiner gewesen, sodass alles viel gelassener abließ. Man machte Späße und konzentrierte sich nur halbherzig auf den Unterrichtstoff. Hier in Tokio allerdings waren die Lehrer etwas strenger. Das Lerntempo war schneller und Haruka war so begierig darauf etwas neues zu lernen, dass sie ihrem Lehrer fast jedes Wort von den Lippen ablas. Er war ihr nicht böse, dass sie Probleme bei den Aufgaben hatte und erklärte ihr freundlich nochmal alles von vorne. Sie fand das die Mathestunde viel zu schnell vorbei war.  
»Haruka, kann ich kurz noch mit dir sprechen?«, fragte der Mann sie, als nach dem läuten alle Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen packten und so schnell wie möglich zum Mittagessen eilten. Das Mädchen nickte bloß.  
»Ich warte in der Kantine auf dich, Haru – chan«, meinte Takuya als er mit einigen Jungen davon ging.  
»Danke«, murmelte sie und ging nervös zum Lehrerpult. Wollte er sie vielleicht doch noch ausschimpfen? Wollte er es bloß nicht vor der ganzen Klasse tun?  
Doch als sie das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Lehrer sah, verschwanden ihre negativen Gedanken auf der Stelle.  
»Nun, ich hab mit Freude festgestellt, dass der Unterricht dir zu gefallen scheint«, meinte er.  
Sie nickte heftig und lächelte leicht:  
»Ja, man lernt hier viel mehr, als in meiner alten Klasse.«  
»Mir scheint, als würdest du sehr wissbegierig sein. Das erlebt man nicht oft bei Schüler. Außerdem hast du das Talent, dass du sehr pfiffig bist und unbekannte Sachen schnell begreifst«, lobte er sie.  
»Vielen Danke«, flüsterte sie glücklich und ihre Wangen röteten sich etwas.  
»Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du ruhig weiter so machen sollst. Vielleicht gehörst du dann bald zu den Klassenbesten«, meinte er zuversichtlich. Haruka hatte da ihre Zweifel, aber sie wollte ihm nicht widersprechen.  
»Es wäre schön, wenn du Takuya auch ein wenig mehr zum Arbeiten anspornen könntest. Der Gute lehnt sich dieses Schuljahr sehr zurück, weil er letztes Jahr sehr gut abgeschnitten hat, wie ich von seinem vorherigen Lehrer gehört habe. Aber das hier ist die Oberschule, da muss er sich schon ein bisschen mehr anstrengen.«  
Wieder nickte Haruka artig. Insgeheim aber fragte sie sich, ob das wirklich _alles_ war, worüber er mit ihr hatte reden wollen.  
»Ich versprechen Ihnen, dass ich ihn daran erinnern werde«, erklärte sie lächelnd.  
»Da bin ich mir sicher«, nickte der Lehrer, »und da gäbe es noch eine Sache, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte.« Er schob sich seine Brille, die während des Gesprächs hinunter gerutscht war, zurück auf die Nasenwurzel und blickte sie ernst an.

Haruka hatte eine böse Vorahnung worum es gehen könnte, doch sie wartete geduldig darauf, dass er weiter sprach.  
»Nachdem Ereignis gestern habe ich mich gefragt, was wohl der Anlass dafür war und ob du nicht vielleicht doch eine Rolle dabei gespielt hast. Dem Rektor habt ihr zwar erzählt, dass die beiden Jungen eine Auseinandersetzung wegen belanglosen Dingen hatten, aber ich kann das nicht so ganz glauben«, sprach er seine Bedenken aus und musterte sie durchdringend, als sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannte, »Takuya scheint zwar jemand zu sein, der sich leicht provozieren lässt, aber was ist wirklich geschehen?«  
Nervös wich sie seinem Blick aus und nestelte stattdessen an ihrer Bluse herum. An dieses Schuluniform würde sie sich bestimmt nicht gewöhnen. Und der Blick des Lehrers verursachte bei ihr eine gewaltige Unsicherheit. Sie dufte ihm einfach nicht erzählen, dass Kaito sie gepiesackt wollte. Das wäre erstens Petzen gewesen und hätte zweitens dazu geführt, dass man ihn vielleicht noch härter bestraft hätte als mit einmal Nachsitzen. Sie hätte dann am Ende die Quittung dafür erhalten. Andererseits wollte sie ihn auch nicht anlügen. Beim Rektor war ihr das schon schwer gefallen, aber da hatte Takuya das Reden übernommen, während sie zur Bestätigung nur mit dem Kopf hatte nicken müssen.  
»Sensei«, begann sie, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte und sah ihm tief in die Augen, »Kaito und Takuya haben sich gestritten, um irgendeine dumme Tauschkarte eines Spiels, bevor jemand eingreifen konnten, schlugen sie auch schon auf einander ein. Schließlich sind Junpei – sama und Kouichi dazwischen gegangen.«

Es war genau die gleiche Lüge, die ihr Cousin dem Rektor aufgetischt hatte und sie wusste das der Lehrer sie kannte. Einen Moment blickte er sie noch misstrauisch an und sie schaffte es sogar diesen Blick zu erwidern. Schließlich nickte er:  
»Gut, dann glaub ich dir nochmal. Du darfst dann zum Mittagessen gehen.«  
Haruka atmete erleichtert aus. Natürlich konnte sie hören, dass er immer noch seine Bedenken hatte, aber wenigstens bombardierte er sie nicht weiter mit unangenehmen Fragen. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Verbeugung und sah dann zu, dass sie in die Kantine kam.

Wie immer ging es beim Mittagessen laut und lustig her. Die Schüler alberten herum und unterhielten sich ausgelassen darüber, was sie am nächsten Wochenende machen würde.  
Haruka hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Cousin, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht. Lachend winkte das Mädchen sie zu sich hinüber. Megumi.  
Haruka erwiderte das freundliche Lächeln schüchtern und ging dann zum Tisch des Mädchens mit den lustigen Pandazöpfen. Haruka spürte die abweisenden und gleichzeitig neugierigen Blicke der anderen Mädchen, die an diesem Tisch saßen. Gleich fühlte sich unwohl und spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihrer Bluse.  
»Hallo Haruka – chan, willst du uns nicht zu uns setzten?«, Megumi schien die Blicke der anderen Mädchen gar nicht zu bemerken. Vergnügt klopfte sie auf den Platz neben sich. Die Brünette zögerte. Einerseits wollte sie so schnell wie möglich Takuya finden, aber andererseits fand sie das Mädchen wirklich nett. Sie nickte kurz und setzte sich dann neben Megumi.  
Diese begann sofort sie nach allen möglichen Dingen zu fragen. Wie ihr die Schule bisher gefiel und woher genau sie kam. Haruka versuchte alle Fragen knapp und wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten, während sie immer wieder zu den anderen Mädchen schielte, die so taten, als würde sie gar nicht existieren. Immerhin war ihr das lieber als die stechenden Blicke.

Plötzlich kicherte Megumi:  
»Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Kouichi – kun dir gestern geholfen hat?«  
Haruka spürte wie alle Mädchen um sie herum plötzlich aufsahen und sich gegenseitig alarmierte Blicke zuwarfen. Sie versuchte sich nichts dabei zu denken.  
»Ich denke, weil er ein Freund von Takuya – kun ist und dachte er müsste mir deswegen helfen«, sprach sie die erste Erklärung aus, die ihr in den Sinn kam. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste sie es selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass der Junge mit den dunklen Haaren von Natur aus nett war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, der eine stetige Regenwolke über seinen Kopf spazieren zu tragen schien.  
»Hm, ich dachte ihr kennt euch schon länger«, meinte Megumi und schien wirklich etwas enttäuscht zu sein. Haruka runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
»Kennst du ihn denn?«, wollte sie wissen. Megumi schüttelte den Kopf und wurde tatsächlich etwas rot um die Nase:  
»Es ist eben so, dass er sich nicht viel mit anderen abgibt. Er ist zwar immer freundlich und nett zu jeden, aber wirklich viele Freunde hat er nicht. Eventuell liegt es daran, dass er immer zu beschäftigt mit seiner Band ist.«  
»Er ist in einer Band?«  
»Ja, er spielt Gitarre und singt sogar«, Megumis Augen begannen zu leuchten, »und das verdammt gut,wenn du mich fragst. Da er auch noch total süß aussieht, ist er ein absoluter Mädchenschwarm an seiner Schule.« Jetzt verstand Haruka langsam, warum die Mädchen vorhin so hellhörig geworden waren, als Kouichis Name gefallen war. Und offensichtlich hatte Megumi ebenfalls etwas für ihn über. Haruka konnte das verstehen. Immerhin hatte Kouichi eine unheimlich warme Ausstrahlung.

»Bei seinem Bruder ist es genauso, wobei ich mich frage, was die Mädchen an dem finden«, Megumi schnaubte, »er ist so total anders und manchmal macht er einem sogar Angst, wenn er so böse aus der Wäsche schaut.«  
Im Stillen musste Haruka ihr Recht geben, aber sie sagte nichts dazu.  
»Also jetzt bist du aber unfair«, es war das erste Mal, dass sich ein anderes Mädchen zu Wort meldete. Sie hatte rote, kurze Haare und trug eine Brille.  
»Ich meine«, ihr Blick wurde verklärt, »Kouji ist doch so unheimlich reif und erwachsen.«  
Haruka konnte ein Kichern gerade noch unterdrücken, doch Megumi schien das als Herausforderung zu sehen.  
»Ach ja? Hast du ihn schon einmal lächeln gesehen? Ich wette der Typ ist ein emotionaler Eisklotz.«  
»Er hat andere Qualitäten«, versuchte das Mädchen ihren mutmaßlichen Schwarm zu verteidigen.  
Die Mädchen begannen einen richtigen Streit darüber, welcher der Zwillingsbrüder wohl am besten Charaktereigenschaften besaß. Haruka hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu. Ihre Gedanken drifteten wieder zu dem vorherigen Tag und den beiden Zwischenfällen. Ängstlich sah sie sich um, aber konnte den gemeinen Jungen, der ihr ein Bein gestellt hatte, und dessen Freunde nicht entdecken. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und stocherte in ihrem Reis herum.

»Hey du!«, eine Hand wedelte vor ihrem Gesicht herum und überrascht hob sie den Kopf. Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu, doch dann grinste sie:  
»Also, vom ersten Eindruck: Wen von den beiden findest du süßer? Kouichi oder Kouji?«  
Erstaunt blinzelte Haruka. Hatte man sie wirklich gerade nach ihrer Meinung gefragt?  
Anscheinend schon, denn auch die anderen Mädchen am Tisch blickten sie nun neugierig an.  
Sie wurde etwas rot um die Nase und begann, wie immer, wenn sie nervös war, an ihrer Kleidung zu nesteln.  
»Na ja, ich kenne die beiden ja gerade mal einen Tag lang...«, meinte sie behutsam ohne jemanden anzusehen.  
»Aber jetzt mal so vom ersten Eindruck«, meinte ein weiteres Mädchen, dass eine auffällige Haarspange trug.  
Haruka wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um zu antworten, als sie hart am Arm gepackt wurde und von ihrem Sitz gezogen wurde. Sie gab einen quietschenden Laut von sich und blickte in ein wütendes Paar Augen. Als Haruka die Person erkannte, wurde sie kreidebleich im Gesicht.

»Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich beim Rektor anzuschwärzen?«, wütend rüttelte Kaito sie an ihren Schultern. Panisch sah Haruka sich um. Der einzige Fluchtweg wurde von zwei weiteren Jungen aus Kaitos Jahrgang versperrt. Yutaka, der Junge mit der Topfrisur, war nicht dabei.  
»I-ich...«, stammelte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, »bitte, du tust mir weh.«  
»Du bist eine Petzte, weißt du das? Eine Heulsuse und eine miese Petzte!«, höhnte er und seine Verbündeten lachten gemein.  
»Ich ha-habe eu-euch nicht ver-verpetzt«, stammelte sie und versuchte sich aus seinem harten Griff zu befreien.  
»Ach ja, und kannst du mir dann mal erklären, warum ich nachsitzen muss?«  
»Lass sie los, Kaito«, meinte Megumi mit schriller Stimme und stand plötzlich neben Haruka. Der Junge lachte bloß und zog seinem Opfer an den Haaren.  
»Kein Wunder, dass dich alle für nervig halten, wenn du dich immer mit den Memmen abgibst, Panda! «  
»Bitte!«, versuchte es Megumi nochmal und sah ihn flehend an. Doch Kaito ignorierter sie einfach.  
»Wenn du mir nicht bald antwortest, dann zeige ich dir mal, dass das gestern nur 'ne Lachnummer war. Dorftrottel wie dich kann ich nämlich gar nicht ausstehen!«, knurrte er und verdrehte ihr den Arm so, dass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Vor Schmerz musste sie die Zähne zusammen beißen und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.  
»Bitte, lass mich in Ruhe...«, ihre Stimme war gerade noch ein Flüstern.  
»Von wegen!«  
»Kaito, du solltest lieber auf sie hören, sonst sieht es düster für dich aus«, mischte sich nun eine weitere, dunkle Stimme ein. Haruka konnte nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen, dass ein weiterer Junge hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war.  
»Was mischt du dich da ein, Minamoto?«  
Der Name kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht mehr, wo genau sie ihn schon mal gehört hatte.

»Willst du das ich ernst mache?«, knurrte der bekannte Fremde.  
Kaito murmelte etwas unverständliche uns ließ das Mädchen los. Haruka atmete erleichtert aus und stolperte zitternd einen Schritt rückwärts, sodass sie gegen Megumi stieß, die immer noch neben ihr stand.  
»Lasst uns gehen. Hier sind zu viele Versager auf einem Haufen«, schnaubte Kaito und stolzierte mir seinem Gefolge davon, jedoch nicht ohne den Mädchen noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu zuwerfen.  
»Oh, Kouji, das war ja so mutig von dir«, seufzte ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren. Während des ganzen Vorfalls hatten sie sich nicht einmal umgeschaut. Als würde es sie nicht interessieren.  
Haruka horchte auf und sah erst jetzt, dass ihr „Retter" der Zwillingsbruder von Kouichi war. Kouji Minamoto. Jetzt fiel ihr es wieder ein. Er hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und wie immer einen düsteren Gesichtsausdruck.  
»Go – gomen«, sie machte eine Verbeugung und wurde wie immer rot im Gesicht.  
»Hm«, machte der Junge nur und ging dann einfach an ihnen vorbei, »ich hab das nicht für dich getan. Mit Kaito hab ich sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen und das weiß er.«

Damit ging er gemächlich auf einen Tisch etwas abseits hinüber. Haruka sah, dass dort auch Kouichi, Izumi und ein ihr unbekannter Junge saßen.  
Als er bei ihnen ankam, hoben sie ihre Köpfe und deuteten ihn sich zu setzten. Kouichi sagte etwas zu dem anderen Jungen, der nickte und dann davon ging. Kurze Zeit später tauchten auch der vermisste Takuya und Junpei auf und setzten sich zu ihnen. Haruka zog misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, als sie näher zusammen rückten und flüsternd etwas diskutierten.  
Takuya schien über irgendetwas verärgert zu sein und begann auf Kouji einzureden, der keine Miene verzog. Kouichi und Junpei warfen ab und zu etwas ein, während Izumi sich immer wieder verhalten um sah. Dabei begegneten sich die beiden Blicke der Mädchen.  
Die Blonde lächelte ihr freundlich zu, während Haruka schnell den Kopf abwandte.

»Du brauchst nicht verärgert sein, weil dein Cousin dich nicht gebeten hat sich zu ihnen zu setzten. Die vier haben manchmal so Tage, an denen sie sich von anderen abgrenzen und ihre Köpfe zusammen stecken. Als würden sie etwas verheimlichen.« Haruka zuckte zusammen und schaute Megumi verwundert an.  
»Verheimlichen?«  
Das andere Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, weil es bereits geklingelt hatte:  
»Keine Ahnung, was sie für ein Geheimnis haben. Aber die sind schon seit der vierten Klasse so. Seit sie befreundet sind. Vorher kannten sie sich nicht mal.«  
Nachdenklich erhob sich auch Haruka und brachte ihr Tablett weg. Was konnte das für eine merkwürdige Freundschaft zwischen den Vieren sein? Eigentlich erzählte ihr Takuya immer alles, aber Izumi, Junpei und die Zwillinge hatte er noch nie erwähnt. Wollte er ihr wirklich etwas verheimlichen? Vielleicht wussten sie etwas, was kein anderer wusste und waren deshalb befreundet. Doch sie konnte nur spekulieren. Sie nahm sich fest vor ihren Cousin nach der Schule danach zu fragen, doch jetzt musste sie zuerst einmal zurück in den Unterricht.

»Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann heute nicht nach Hause mit dir gehen...äh..ähm...ich hab noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen«, erklärte Takuya, nachdem die Schule aus war. Etwas perplex stand Haruka ihm gegenüber auf den Schulhof und wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.  
»Also, das ist nicht schlimm«, sie täuschte ein Lächeln vor.  
»Ach ja?«, er kratzte sich erleichtert am Hinterkopf, »das ist gut. Vielen Dank, Haru – chan. Bist du dir sicher, dass du auch den Weg alleine findest?«  
Sie nickte, doch in eigentlich war sie sich überhaupt nicht sicher. Obwohl das bereits ihr zweiter Schultag war, kam ihr Tokio immer noch so unheimlich fremd und groß vor. Doch sie wollte keine Last für ihren Cousin sein.  
»Gut, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend«, er winkte zum Abschied und lief dann hinüber zu seinen Freunden, die schon ungeduldig auf ihn warteten. Haruka zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Schon wieder traf er sich mit Izumi und Co. Langsam wurde sie misstrauisch. Ob Megumi mit ihren Vermutungen Recht gehabt hatte?

Sie seufzte leise und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Eigentlich ging es sie ja auch nicht an, was die vier so besprechen. Wahrscheinlich war es auch nur halb so dramatisch wie sie sich vorstellte.  
Sie wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, nur weil Takuya lieber mit ihnen zusammen war als mir ihr. Sie konnte ihn wirklich verstehen. Es machte ihn bestimmt keinen Spaß immer den Aufpasser für sie spielen zu müssen. Und wenn sie nicht bald eigene Freunde fand, dann würde ihr Leben in Tokio ziemlich trostlos aussehen. Mit Junpei und Kouichi hatte sie sich ziemlich gut verstanden. Izumi schien auch sehr nett zu sein und was Kouji betraf...er hatte sie doch heute vor Kaito gerettet.  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
Nein, das waren Takuyas Freunde und sie hatte kein Recht sich in ihre Gruppe zu drängen. Er hätte das sicher auch nie gemacht.

Mit diesem Gedanken betrat sie den Stadtpark. Eigentlich gingen sie hier nie durch, aber Haruka hatte Lust ein wenig zu bummeln. Zumal jetzt im Frühjahr die ersten Kirschbäume blühten.  
Sie schlenderte den Kieselweg entlang und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem blassen Gesicht. Gleich fühlte sie sich etwas besser.  
Sie kam an einer großen Wiese vorbei, wo einige Jungen Fußball spielten. Anscheinend trafen sie sich hier immer nach der Schule. Sie wollte eigentlich an ihnen vorbei gehen, als sie einen von ihnen erkannte. Sie zuckte zusammen und wollte schnell weglaufen, doch da hatte er sie schon entdeckt.  
Er gab seinen Freunden ein Zeichen und zu fünft kamen sie auf sie zu gelaufen. Panisch blickte Haruka sich um. Wie konnte sie Kaito und seinen Freunden nur dieses Mal entkommen? Es war niemand in der Nähe, der ihr hätte helfen können. Lediglich eine Mutter, die mit ihrem Kind beschäftigt war und daher alles andere nicht zu bemerken schien.  
Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig als zu flüchten. Als die Fünf bemerkten, was sie vorhatte, beschleunigten auch sie ihre Schritte.

So schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnte, raste sie auf dem steinigen Weg dahin, ihre Verfolger dicht hinter ihr.  
Haruka war noch nie eine schlechte Läuferin gewesen.  
Bei Wettrennen lag sie immer auf den vorderen sechs Plätzen, doch sie wusste, dass sie den Jungen nicht entkommen konnte.  
Früher oder später würden sie sie eingeholt haben. Außerdem war ihre Schuluniform nicht gerade zum Laufen geeignet. Bald erreichten sie das Ende des Parks und Haruka hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihr doch jemand helfen würde. Vielleicht ein Polizist, der gerade jetzt auf Streife war.  
Doch dieses Mal hatte sie kein Glück. Ein Blick über die Schüler verriet ihr, dass die Jungen sie fast eingeholt hatten. Außerdem ging ihr langsam die Puste aus. Sie musste sich also schnell etwas einfallen lassen.  
Ihr fiel eine unbelebte Gasse ins Auge. Schnell raste sie um die Ecke herum und hoffte, dass sie dort einen Platz finden würde, an dem sie sich verstecken könnte.  
Es war fast schon Ironie des Schicksals, dass sich die dunkle Gasse als Sackgasse herausstellte. Sie war nun umringt von drei großen Mauern und es gab nur einen Ausgang, der ihr jetzt versperrt wurde.  
»Schaut mal, was uns jetzt da in die Falle gegangen ist«, ertönte auch schon Kaitos Stimme. Haruka zitterte und ihre Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage. Doch sie war ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert.

Ängstlich wich sie zurück, als die Jungen wie eine Wand auf sie zu gingen. Einer ließ schon seine Knochen knacken und Kaitos Stimme ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren:  
»Jetzt zeigen wir dir mal, was wir mit Petzten und Lehrerlieblingen machen!«  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wich noch weiter zurück, sodass sie mit den Rücken gegen die kalte Steinmauer stieß.  
Sie erwartete den ersten Schlag, doch der kam nie. Stattdessen hörte sie einen verwirrten Ausruf.  
Überrascht wollte sie die Augen wieder öffnen, doch musste sie auch gleich wieder schließen, weil sie von einem hellen Licht geblendet wurde.  
Sie glaubte einen Schemen wahr zu nehmen und dann spürte sie plötzlich wie der Widerstand der Mauer hinter ihr nach gab. Auf einmal konnte sie noch weiter zurück. Bis sie schließlich über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und mit dem Hinterteil auf etwas Weichem landete.  
Als das Licht verschwunden war, fand sie sich auf einer stillen Wiese wieder. Von Tokios Straße, der dunklen Gasse oder Kaito und seinen Freunden war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Das einzige, was sie sah, war die Frau, die Midori und sie bereits am Tag zuvor gesehen hatten. Wieder trug sie dieses seltsame Gewand und den Stab. Doch diesmal stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.  
Die Frau schien regelrecht vor ihr in der Luft zu_ schweben_.


	5. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah:**

_Sie glaubte einen Schemen wahr zu nehmen und dann spürte sie plötzlich wie der Widerstand der Mauer hinter ihr nach gab. Auf einmal konnte sie noch weiter zurück. Bis sie schließlich über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und mit dem Hinterteil auf etwas Weichem landete.  
Als das Licht verschwunden war, fand sie sich auf einer stillen Wiese wieder. Von Tokios Straße, der dunklen Gasse oder Kaito und seinen Freunden war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Das einzige, was sie sah, war die Frau, die Midori und sie bereits am Tag zuvor gesehen hatten. Wieder trug sie dieses seltsame Gewand und den Stab. Doch diesmal stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.  
Die Frau schien regelrecht vor ihr in der Luft zu _schweben_._

* * *

**Kapitel 5:**

Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

»Wer sind Sie?«, flüsterte Haruka und richtete sich auf. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf, weil sie immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was gerade genau geschehen war.  
In einem Moment war da noch eine Wand gewesen und im nächsten war sie schon verschwunden. Und dann dieses seltsame Licht, dass nur von der seltsamen Frau gewesen sein konnte. Ihr fiel wieder ein, was Midori gesagt hatte.  
»Sind Sie mein Schutzengel.«  
Die Frau begann zu lachen. Es war hell und erinnerte das Mädchen an irgendjemanden. Amüsiert schüttelte die Frau den Kopf.  
»Wer sind Sie dann und wo sind wir hier?«  
Wieder schüttelte die Fremde nur den Kopf und erhob sich noch weiter in die Lüfte. Haruka sprang auf die Beine und rannte ihr hinterher.  
»Bitte, warum haben Sie mir geholfen? Ich verstehe das nicht.«  
»Bald wirst du es«, es war das erste Mal das sie sprach und das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. Ihre Stimme klang hell und verzerrt, als würde sie aus weiter Ferne mit ihr sprechen.  
»Und wie komme ich jetzt nach Hause?«, Haruka blickte sich fragend um. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern so eine schöne Wiese in Tokio gesehen zu haben. Da, wo sie herkam gab es so etwas, aber nicht in der Hauptstadt.  
»Lauf einfach weiter in diese Richtung und du findest dort ein Tor, was dich zurück in deine Welt führt«, der „Engel" gab ihr einen Fingerzeig und Haruka wurde augenblicklich blass im Gesicht.

»Mei-meine Welt?«  
Sie verstand nicht ganz, was sie damit meinte. Hieß das etwas sie war in einer Parallelwelt gelandet? Gerade wollte sie den Mund aufmachen, um danach zu fragen, da begann sich die seltsame Frau schon wieder aufzulösen. In tausend kleine Partikel. So wie beim ersten Mal auch.  
Haruka streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, griff jedoch nur ins Leere. Als sie alleine auf der Wiese stand, rieb sie schien verschwommen die Augen. Das konnte doch alles nur ein Traum sein. Vielleicht hatte sie einer der Jungen am Kopf getroffen und sie war jetzt ohnmächtig.  
Sie suchte ihren Hinterkopf nach einer Beule ab, konnte aber keine entdecken. Genauso spürte sie deutlich den Schmerz, als sie sich in den Arm kniff. Sie träumte nicht. Das alles, was sie gerade erlebte war wirklich real.  
Immer noch völlig neben der Spur stolperte sie über den weichen Erboden. Sie hatte kaum Augen für ihre Umgebung, denn ansonsten wären ihr vielleicht die neugierigen Blicke aufgefallen, die sie verfolgten. Das einzige woran sie denken konnte, war das Tor zu finden, das sie wieder zurück in ihre Welt schicken sollte.  
Doch woran sollte sie das Tor erkennen?  
Weit und breit schien nichts so auszusehen, als könnte es sie in ihre Welt führen. Nervös huschten ihre Augen über die Wiese. Sie machte noch einige Schritte vorwärts und konnte dann etwas seltsames erkennen. Mitten in der Luft schien der Himmel zu flimmern. Es wirkte, wie eine leere Straße im heißesten Sommer.

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand danach aus und fuhr erschrocken zurück, als diese auf einmal bis zum Knöchel verschwunden war.  
»Das gibt's doch nicht«, murmelte sie und berührte mit ihren Finger wieder die seltsame Spiegelung. Ihr Finger verschwand. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Ihr Herz klopfte wild vor Aufregung, als sie vorsichtig durch das Tor hindurch schritt. Sie wusste das es das war. Was sonst?  
Ihre Intuition täuschte sie nicht. Keine Sekunde später stand sie mitten auf einer belebten Kreuzung. Schnell blickte sie sich um, doch niemand schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Die Menschen waren entweder viel zu beschäftigt oder einfach nur zu blind, um so etwas zu bemerken. Lediglich ein kleiner Junge warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Als sie sich umdrehte war nichts von dem Durchgang in die andere Welt zu sehen.  
Zum Glück kamen ihr die Namen der Straßen bekannt vor, sodass sie am Ende den richtigen Weg nach Hause fand.

»Na nu? Warum hast du denn so lange gebraucht? Die Schule ist doch schon längst aus?«, Harukas Mutter überprüfte, ob ihre Uhr noch richtig lief.  
»Und wo ist überhaupt dein Cousin?«, sie stemmte die Hände an die Hüften und blickte ihre Tochter misstrauisch an.  
»Der kommt später«, murmelte Haruka. Sie war immer noch etwas benommen von dem kleinen Zwischenfall. Auch ihrer Mutter blieb das nicht unentdeckt und ihr Misstrauen war auf der Stelle verschwunden.  
»Aber was ist denn passiert? Du bist ja ganz blass im Gesicht«, meinte sie besorgt und legte ihrer Tochter eine Hand auf die Stirn, »hm, Fieber scheinst du nicht zu haben. Also?«  
»Es ist nichts«, meinte Haruka und senkte ihren Blick, »es ist nur noch alles so neu und erschreckend.«  
»Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst«, seufzte die Frau, »manchmal haben sogar Erwachsene Probleme mit einer neuen Situation klar zu kommen. Aber du wirst sehen, wenn wir erstmal eine Wohnung gefunden haben...dann leben wir uns hier ganz schnell ein.« Das Mädchen erwiderte nichts. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter nicht auf die Nase binden, dass es ihr eigentlich ganz gut gefiel mit Takuya und ihrem Onkel zusammen zu wohnen. Doch da ihre Mutter so schnell wie möglich unabhängig von anderen werden wollte, würde dieser Wunsch wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen.  
»Ach, könntest du vielleicht Midori zu ihrer Freundin bringen, während ich bei der Arbeit bin?«  
»Aber klar doch, Mama«, meinte Haruka, erleichtert vor weiteren Erklärungsversuchen gerettet worden zu sein.

»Hallo, Haruka – chan«, ihr Onkel steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und sah sich suchend um. Midori hing an seinem Hemdzipfel und grinste ihre Schwester breit an.  
»Hallo«, murmelte Haruka. Der Onkel zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch:  
»Ist was passiert? Wo ist Takuya?«  
Die Brünette zuckte zusammen und blickte nervös zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her.  
»Hat er dich etwa alleine nach Hause gehen lassen, um mit seinen Freunden Fußball zu spielen?«, der Blick ihres Onkel wurde ärgerlich.  
»Er hatte noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Er wollte mich erst nicht gehen lassen, doch ich konnte ihn überreden, weil ich doch den Weg kenne«, log sie und kreuzte heimlich die Arme hinterm Rücken. Sie wollte ihren Cousin nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Zudem war sie im Lügen nicht gerade geschickt. Ihr Bruder war da bis jetzt immer der Spezialist gewesen.  
»Trotzdem«, der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, »wenn er nach Hause kommt, dann...« Er beendete den Satz nie, doch seine Schwester stand seufzend auf.  
»Sei nicht zu streng zu ihm. Die beiden sind doch erst fünfzehn.« Damit griff sie nach ihrer Tasche.  
»Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Mach's gut ihr beiden und hört auf euren Onkel, solange er noch hier ist.« Sie küsste ihre beiden Töchter jeweils auf die Stirn und verschwand im Großstadttrubel.  
»Na los, Midori – chan, lass uns einkaufen gehen, damit wir das nicht noch heute Abend nach meiner Arbeit machen müssen."  
»Bekomme ich dann ein Eis?«, sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und der Onkel der Mädchen kratzte sich am Hinterkopf:  
»Natürlich, dir kann ich schwer etwas abschlagen. Möchtest du auch mit, Haruka?« Seine andere Nichte schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Lust wieder durch das belebte Tokio zu laufen, außerdem musste sie noch Hausaufgaben machen.  
»Also gut, aber wenn Takuya kommt, dann kannst du ihm ruhig schon mal ausrichten, dass er heute Abend noch einen Einlauf für sein Verhalten bekommt.« Haruka nickte bloß.  
»Also dann bis später, Haru – chan«, Midori winkte ihrer Schwester zum Abschied.

Haruka machte sich mit einem Seufzen an ihre Hausaufgaben. Doch selbst nachdem sie aus Langeweile sogar nicht die freiwilligen Aufgaben bearbeitet hatte, war Takuya immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Und langsam begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen. Was ihm etwas zu gestoßen war? Sie wollte sich das nicht ausmalen. Hier liefen sicher viele Verbrecher hin und dann der ganze Verkehr...  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, ihr Cousin hatte sein ganzes Leben in Tokio verbracht.  
Trotzdem hätte sie gerne noch mit ihm gesprochen bevor die anderen zurückkamen. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt von ihrem merkwürdigen Erlebnis mit der schwebenden Frau erzählen, worüber sie sich wirklich den Kopf zerbrach. Ihr Verstand schien ihr langsam Streiche zu spielen.  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als das eindringliche Klingeln des Telefons durch ihre Gedanken schnitt. Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen und am Hörer. Mit klopfendem Herzen und dem Gedanken, dass Takuya doch etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, antwortete sie.

»Hai? Bei den Kanbaras!«  
»Haruka? Bist du das?«, fragte eine weibliche Stimme aufgeregt.  
»H-hai«, stammelte Haruka unsicher, weil sie überrascht war, dass man wegen ihr angerufen hatte.  
»Puh, da bin ich aber erleichtert. Ich dachte schon ich hätte mich verwählt, aber auf das Telefonbuch scheint doch noch Verlass zu sein. Und ich bin doch sowieso schon so aufgeregt, weil ich doch das erste Mal anrufe und was hätte ich gesagt, wenn jemand anderes ran gegangen wäre? Dein Cousin zum Beispiel...«  
»Ähm, wer ist da denn?«, unterbrach Haruka den Redeschwall der anderen Person. Ein helles und fröhliche Lachen erklang:  
»Oh Gomen, ich Dummerchen! Ich habe das ja ganz vergessen mich zu melden. Hier ist Megumi, die aus der Schule.«  
Etwas in Haruka Inneren begann sich zu regen. Es war ein Gefühl von Freude, gemischt mit Überraschung.  
»Oh«, mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, doch zum Glück schien Megumi nichts dagegen zu haben dieses Telefonat zu dominieren.  
»Eigentlich rufe ich nicht bei Leuten an, die ich noch nicht mal eine Woche kenne, aber bei dir habe ich eine Ausnahme gemacht. Ich würde dich gerne besser kennen lernen, deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir uns vielleicht mal treffen wollen. Vielleicht morgen nach der Schule? Wir könnten ins Einkaufscenter gehen oder Eisessen oder ins Kino oder ich zeig dir einfach nur die Stadt. Was hältst du von dieser Idee?«  
Harukas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ein nettes Mädchen hatte wirklich bei _ihr_, der schüchternen und ländlichen Haruka, angerufen, nur um sie zu fragen, ob sie etwas unternehmen wolle.

»Haruka – chan? Bist du noch dran?«, riss Megumis besorgte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt schüttelte Haruka den Kopf und sah dann zu schnell zu antworten bevor das andere Mädchen auflegte.  
»Ähm, sehr gerne«, stammelte sie und fasste sich dann gegen die Stirn, »ich meine, dass ich gerne einmal mit dir Eisessen gehen würde, Megumi – san.«  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Kichern zu hören:  
»Bitte, nenne mich entweder nur Megumi oder Meg, wie alle meine Freunde.«  
Haruka nickte, doch dann fiel ihr, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin sie nicht sehen konnte. Doch die schien schon wieder ganz wo anders zu sein.  
»Also fein. Morgen Nachmittag in dem großen Kaufhaus direkt neben unserer Schule. Da gibt es die beste Nudelsuppe und einen Laden in dem man jede Menge Fanartikel kaufen kann. Wenn du willst kannst du gerne deinen Cousin mitbringen. Es sei denn er löst sich mal von seinen Freunden (ein Seufzen war zu hören). Jedenfalls wird das sicher lustig. Danach könnte ich dir ja noch den Park zeigen. Da gibt es die Wunschbrunnen und den Fußballplatz, auf dem die Jungen aus unserer Schule immer spielen...«  
Danach hörte Haruka nur noch mit halben Ohr zu. Ihre Gedanken waren plötzlich wieder bei Takuya, der immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Ob sie versuchen sollte auf seinem Handy anzurufen? Die Nummer stand in den blauen Notizbuch, das im Telefonschränkchen lag.  
»Ähm, Megumi«, unterbrach sie den Redeschwall des anderen Mädchens, »es tut mir ja leid, aber können wir uns morgen in der Schule weiter unterhalten? Ich...ähm...Takuya und ich sollen unseren Eltern heute im Haushalt helfen...«  
»Achso«, wenn Megumi jetzt enttäuscht war, konnte man das nicht hören. Ihre Stimme klang vergnügt wie immer.  
»Na dann will ich euch nicht weitere stören. Meine Mutter wartete auch schon auf mich. Wir wollen uns zusammen einen Film ansehen gehen. Hey, das könnten wir morgen auch machen. Oh, tut mir Leid. Wir wollten ja Schluss machen. Also, dann bis morgen. Ich freue mich schon.«  
Und ehe Haruka etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Megumi schon aufgelegt.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln legte auch sie den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Auch wenn das Mädchen mit den Pandazöpfen noch so nervig und hyperaktiv war, konnte sich Haruka das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wenn sie an den darauf folgenden Tag und ihre Verabredung dachte.

Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie vorgehabt hatte und begann in dem kleinen Telefonschränkchen nach dem blauen Buch zu kramen. Ihr Onkel hatte es nur einmal in der Hand gehabt um seiner Schwester alle wichtigen Nummern zu zeigen. Unter anderem die Handynummern seiner eigenen Kinder.  
Doch just in diesem Moment als sie fieberhaft nach der richtigen Seite blätterte, wurde mit einem leisen Klicken die Haustür geöffnet. Vor Schreck ließ sie das Telefonbuch fallen und es landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden.  
»Takuya«, raunte sie. Verwirrt zog ihr Cousin die Augenbrauen zusammen:  
»Ja, wer sonst? Mein Gott, Haru – chan, du siehst ja aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.« Er lachte nervös, doch als er merkte, dass seine Cousine sich noch keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte, wurde er unruhig.  
»Sag schon, was ist passiert?«  
»Wo bist du gewesen?«, kam die Gegenfrage wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
»Wie wo bin ich gewesen?«, fassungslos sah er sie an, »ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hatte...«  
»Und was?«  
»Herr je, Haruka! Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so neugierig«, wich er ihr aus, »sind wir hier bei _Kuizu $ Mirionea*_?«

»Ich habe mir aber furchtbare Sorgen gemacht und dein Vater war wirklich sehr wütend«, meinte sie und konnte den Ärger in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.  
»Ich habe dich doch gefragt, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich mich noch mit meinen Freunden treffe. Also, was ist jetzt dein Problem?«, seine Stimme wurde immer lauter.  
»Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich mit Freunden triffst! Ich dachte es ginge um weit aus wichtigere Dinge!«  
»Man Haruka! Du klingst ja fast als ob du eifersüchtig wärst! Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass deine Eltern sich getrennt haben und du deine eigenen Freunde zurück lassen musstest!«  
Diese wütende Bemerkung traf das Mädchen so hart, dass es ihr für einen Moment den Atem raubte. Entsetzt starrte ihr Cousin sie an und nur langsam wurde ihm klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
»Haru – chan, ich...«, begann er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Haruka schluckte hart und sie schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte sichtlich Mühe ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Ihre Stimme war fast nur ein Wispern, als sie sprach:  
»Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich dir auf die Nerven gehe. Mir würde es sicher nicht anders gehen, wenn ich plötzlich auf meine kleine, naive Cousine aufpassen müsste.«  
Sie spürte wie die heißen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter lief und drehte sich schnell um.  
»Haruka, nein...«, Takuya klang flehend.  
»Geb dir keine Mühe. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir ab heute jeder unsere eigenen Wege gehen. Du brauchst nicht weiter meinen Aufpasser zu spielen. Ich komme ganz gut alleine klar«, der letzte Satz war nur noch ein Schluchzen und damit verschwand sie in dem Zimmer der Mädchen.

Als Midori und der Onkel zurück kehrten, waren sie überrascht das Haus in völliger Stille vorzufinden. Haruka und Takuya hatten nach ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Während er es vorzog fern zu sehen, saß sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer und knobelte an einem schweren Rätsel.  
Takuyas Vater verstand sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Midori hingegen wunderte sich natürlich laut, warum denn ihre Schwester und ihr Cousin sich den ganzen Nachmittag nicht mal mehr eines Blickes würdigten. Haruka lief sofort rot an und warf ihrem Onkel einen nervösen Blick zu, doch dieser tat einfach so als habe er die Frage seiner Nichte überhört.  
»Weißt du, Midori – chan«, meinte das ältere Mädchen schließlich sanft, »auch große Kinder streiten sich manchmal. Es geht dabei meistens um ganz andere Sachen als zum Beispiel Spielzeug und man geht sich lieber aus dem Weg, als sich zu beschimpfen oder zu prügeln. Das ist weit aus vernünftiger.«

»Du und Takuya, ihr habt euch gestritten.« Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Haruka nickte und strich ihrer Schwester beruhigend über den Kopf, als deren Blick ganz trübe wurde.  
»Keine Angst, wir werden uns schon wieder vertragen, aber erstmal brauchen wir etwas Abstand voneinander. Auch für Takuya ist es nicht leicht uns jeden Tag um sich zu haben.«  
»Warum denn nicht? Er war doch am Anfang ganz aufgeregt?«, Midori blinzelte einige Male. Haruka seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn gemacht ihrer Schwester die gegebene Situation noch näher zu erläutern. Sie hielt es für ratsamer ihre kleine Schwester erstmal aus der Schusslinie zu schaffen.  
»Ich bringe dich jetzt zu deiner Freundin und wenn du heute Abend wieder nach Hause kommst, dann werden Takuya und ich wieder normal sein.«  
»Versprichst du mir das?«  
»Mit meinem Herz und meiner Seele.« Haruka hatte keine Ahnung wie sie die Sache wieder ins Reine bringen wollte, aber sie konnte Midori auch nicht im Stich lassen. Ihr war bewusst, dass der „Streit" sehr oberflächlich gewesen war, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern sich immer noch verletzt von Takuyas Worten zu fühlen. Er hätte ihr doch auch einfach sagen können, dass er nichts mehr mit ihr unternehmen möchte. Sie hätte es doch verstanden.

Nachdenklich verließ sie zusammen mit Midori das Haus, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Onkel verabschiedet hatten. Takuya hatte sich nicht einmal zu ihnen umgedreht, als sie gegangen waren.  
Tief in Gedanken versunken lief sie hinter Midori her. Nur halbherzig wies sie ihre Schwester zurecht nicht immer zu weit voraus zulaufen und nach links und rechts zu gucken bevor sie eine Straße überquerte. Die Menschen um sich herum nahm Haruka ebenfalls kaum wahr. Sie war nicht mal eine Woche in Tokio und wünschte sich jetzt schon bei ihrem Vater und ihren Bruder geblieben zu sein. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war es gewesen, wenigstens mit ihren beiden Cousins wieder zusammen sein zu können...  
Aber nein, sie würde nicht nur in der Schule gehänselt, fand sich in der großen Stadt kaum zurecht und fand sonst auch kaum Anschluss, sondern hatte sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben auch noch mit Takuya verkracht. Dabei war er doch immer wie ein Bruder für sie gewesen. Jemand, dem sie – egal, was geschah - vertrauen konnte. Hatte Takuya eventuell sogar Recht? War sie am Ende doch eifersüchtig drauf, dass er sich_ einmal_ nicht nur um sie gekümmert hatte?  
»Haru – chan, seit wann bist du eigentlich so egoistisch geworden?«, flüsterte sie wütend.  
Sie blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen und spürte nicht mal wie ihr ein älterer Herr in den Rücken lief. Er rügte sie kurz dafür und lief dann kopfschüttelnd weiter.

Haruka betrachtete ihr Gesicht in einem der Schaufenster. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und blass. Ihre Haut schien so durchsichtig zu sein als wäre sie Pergament. Ihre dunklen Haare wurden von einem flüchtigem Knoten zusammen gehalten, wobei manche Strähnen sich gelöst hatten und in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab standen. Ihr Mund sah aus, als hätte er schon lange nicht mehr gelächelt. Sie sah jämmerlich aus. Ein strenges, ernstes, nachdenkliches Mädchen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als könne sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nicht mehr ertragen. Ihr war so zum Heulen zu Mute wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich eine laute Hupe und das Quietschen von Reifen. Eine Frau kreischte und jemand rief noch: »Achtung!«.  
Erschrocken wirbelte Haruka herum, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Doch das Getümmel auf der Straße war viel zu aufgeregt und dicht, als das sie etwas hätte passieren könnten. Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen und sie sah sich panisch um.  
»Mi – chan!«, brüllte sie und drängelte sich durch die Menschenmasse, die sich zum Ort des Geschehens bewegte. Ihr kam eine böse Vorahnung und sie schlüpfte verzweifelt zwischen den Beinen einiger Schaulustiger hindurch. Da konnte nicht sein. Midori durfte nichts passiert sein!  
Das hätte sie sich nie, nie, nie verziehen. Schon allein die Vorstellung machte sie krank vor Sorge. Ihre Verzweiflung stieg als sie eine schrille Frauenstimme vernahm:  
»Fürchterlich! Das arme Kind!« Haruka beschleunigte ihre Schritte und kämpfte sich fieberhaft nach vorne durch. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass sie andauernd Ellenbogen ins Gesicht bekam oder ihr andere Leute auf den Fuß traten. Als wäre sie betäubt, nahm sie keine Schmerzen mehr war. Ihre Gedanken waren alle bei einer Person: Midori.

Schließlich wurde die Lücke großer und Haruka sprintete los. So schnell sie konnte raste sie auf die Unfallstelle zu. Als erstes konnte sie die Reifenspuren auf der Fahrbahn sehen. Der Verkehr rings herum war lahm gelegt worden und viele der Autofahren stiegen mit besorgten oder fragenden, aber auch ärgerlichen Gesichtern aus ihren Wägen, um zu sehen, warum es nicht mehr weiter ging. Das ungeduldige Hupen der Unwissenden und das Gemurmel der Menschen um sie herum vermischte sich zu einem schrillen Geräusch in ihrem Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich explodieren.  
Das Auto, von dem die Bremsspuren stammten, stand still und unbeschadet inmitten der Schaulustigen. Die Fahrerin, eine Frau vielleicht Ende zwanzig, schien kurz vorm hyperventilieren zu sein. Ihre Augen huschten hin und her und immer wieder fuhr sie sich durch das rotblonde Haare, nur um am Ende fassungslos mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Haruka wandte ihren Blick von der aufgelösten Frau ab und suchte nach ihrer kleinen Schwester. Doch die war nirgends zu entdecken.  
Etwas verwirrt und krank vor Sorge trat sie weiter vor, sodass sie letztendlich hören konnte, was die junge Frau zu einem Mann sagte, der sie anscheinend beruhigen wollte.

»Aber ich habe sie doch eben noch gesehen. Sie war genau vor mich. Ich habe gebremst, doch es war zu spät, deshalb habe ich vor Schreck die Augen geschlossen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber...sie war weg...wie ein Geist. Erst hier, dann weg!«  
»Am besten setzten sie sich erstmal, Madame«, erklärte der Mann, der kaum älter zu sein schien als sie selbst, »sind sie sicher, dass ein Kind auf der Straße war. Vielleicht-«  
»Ich hab es mir nicht eingebildet!«, fuhr ihm die Frau über den Mund. In ihren Augen standen schon Tränen:  
»Sie war da. Ein kleines Mädchen, blond und um die sechs Jahre alt.«  
Harukas Puls begann zu rasen. Natürlich, das musste Midori sein! Aber, wo war sie jetzt?  
»Ent- Entschuldigung«, sprach sie die Leute an und hatte Schwierigkeiten ruhig zu bleiben. Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen sie erstaunt an.  
»Was willst du, Kleine! Siehst du nicht, was hier los ist?«, fuhr der Mann sie an. Haruka zuckte zusammen.  
»I-Ich w-wollte nur wissen, wie...wie das Mä- Mädchen genau ausgesehen hat. I- Ich glaube nämlich, dass es meine Schwester war«, sie konnte ihre Tränen kaum noch zurück halten. Die Blicke der beiden Erwachsenen veränderte sich. Die junge Frau schluchzte auf:  
»Ich wollte sie nicht anfahren. Sie ist mir einfach vors Auto gelaufen...«  
»Bist du dir sicher, dass es deine Schwester war?«  
Haruka konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange und sie spürte einen Arm auf ihrer Schulter. Der Mann sah sie mit ernstem Gesicht an:  
»Bleib am besten ganz ruhig, Kleine. Es gibt kein Anzeichen dafür, dass deine Schwester angefahren wurde. Vielleicht hat sie es ja noch geschafft sich in Sicherheit zu bringen...«  
Es war nur ein kleiner Trost und beruhigte Haruka nicht wirklich. Doch allen Zuschauern und Beteiligten ging die gleiche Frage wie ihr durch den Kopf:  
»Wo war die kleine Midori hin verschwunden?«

* * *

***Kuizu $ Mirionea **ist die japanische Version "Wer wird Millionär?".


	6. In dunklen Ecken

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah:**

_Sie konnte ihre Tränen kaum noch zurück halten. Die Blicke der beiden Erwachsenen veränderte sich. Die junge Frau schluchzte auf:  
»Ich wollte sie nicht anfahren. Sie ist mir einfach vors Auto gelaufen...«  
»Bist du dir sicher, dass es deine Schwester war?«  
Haruka konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange und sie spürte einen Arm auf ihrer Schulter. Der Mann sah sie mit ernstem Gesicht an:  
»Bleib am besten ganz ruhig, Kleine. Es gibt kein Anzeichen dafür, dass deine Schwester angefahren wurde. Vielleicht hat sie es ja noch geschafft sich in Sicherheit zu bringen...«  
Es war nur ein kleiner Trost und beruhigte Haruka nicht wirklich. Doch allen Zuschauern und Beteiligten ging die gleiche Frage wie ihr durch den Kopf:  
»Wo war die kleine Midori hin verschwunden?«  
_

* * *

**  
Kapitel 6:**

In dunklen Ecken

Etwas abseits hockte Haruka auf der Kante es Gehweges und starrte ausdruckslos vor sich hin. Vor wenigen Minuten waren zwei Polizeiautos mit schrillen Sirenen am Unfallort aufgetaucht. Drei Polizisten, eine Frau und ein junger und ein älterer Herr, waren gerade dabei die Personalien und Aussagen der Zeugen und Beteiligten aufzunehmen. Lautes und aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr wirrte zu ihr hinüber, doch in ihren Ohren ergaben die Sätze keinen Sinn mehr. Der Mann, der bis eben noch die junge Frau mit Wagen beruhigt hatte, hatte ihr angeboten sie nach Hause zu fahren, doch Haruka hatte dankend abgelehnt. Sie war wie betäubt und konnte nur daran denken, dass alles ihre Schuld war. Hätte sie doch besser auf Midori aufgepasst? Was würde ihre Mutter sagen, wenn sie davon erführe? Oder ihr Onkel?  
Doch das war in diesem Augenblick nicht relevant. Viel wichtiger war doch, dass man Midori fand. Haruka war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie erst gar nicht den Schatten bemerkte, der sich über sie schob. Erst als sie etwas sanft an der Schulter berührte, sah sie auf und begegnete einem bekannten Gesicht.  
»Haru – chan?«, die Stimme war sanft und besorgt, »was machst du hier? Und dann noch im Regen?«

»Izumi – chan?«, fragte Haruka leise und schaute das ältere Mädchen mit großen Augen an. Die Blonde runzelte die Stirn und kniete dann nieder, um mit Haruka auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Dabei wurden beide Mädchen von ihrem bunten Schirm vor dem Regen geschützt, obwohl Haruka bereits so nass war, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr machte.  
»Was ist passiert, Haru – chan?«  
Die Dunkelhaarige antwortete nicht, sondern wich nur den fragenden Blicken aus. Sie wollte ihre Tränen nicht zeigen. Sie wollte nicht, dass alle wussten wie schwach sie war. Dass sie nicht auf sich alleine aufpassen konnte. Und auf ihre Schwester. Haruka schluchzte ungewollt auf und spürte wie sich Izumis Griff an ihrer Schulter verstärkte.  
»Bitte Haruka, sag mir was los ist«, Izumis Stimme wurde jetzt eindringlicher und unruhiger, »wo ist Takuya und warum sitzt du hier alleine im Regen? Und warum laufen hier so viele Polizisten herum?«  
Haruka versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und den Kummer hinunter zu schlucken. Ihr nächster Satz war monoton:  
»Midori ist verschwunden.«

Izumi gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und ließ sich dann etwas umständlich neben der Jüngeren auf dem Boden nieder. Der Regenschirm blieb achtlos neben ihr liegen, doch der Regen schien sie nun auch nicht mehr zu stören.  
»Seit wann?«  
Und dann erzählte Haruka ihr die ganze Geschichte. Den Streit mit Takuya ließ sie aus, das war Nebensache. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie immer wieder inne halten musste, um sich zu sammeln. Izumi unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal. Am Ende konnte sich die Dunkelhaarige nicht mehr zusammenreißen und brach in Tränen aus. Wortlos legte Izumi den Arm um sie und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.  
»Hey, ist ja schon gut«, meinte sie, »ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich bin sicher, dass deiner Schwester nichts passiert ist. Sie muss sich so erschreckt haben, dass sie einfach los gelaufen ist. Man wird sie bestimmt bald finden.«  
Natürlich wusste Haruka, dass Izumi sie nur trösten wollte, aber irgendwie kam sie dadurch auf den Gedanken, dass Midori doch nun völlig alleine und verängstigt durch Tokio irrte.  
»Fräulein?«  
Haruka schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und starrte verwirrt den Polizisten an, der vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Er sah sehr ernst aus und kratzte sich beunruhigt am Kopf.  
»Es tut mir Leid, aber wie es aussieht fehlt von deiner Schwester jede Spur. Wir werden natürlich alles erdenkliche tun, um sie zu finden. Eine Vermisstenanzeige ist bereits auf den Weg und die Suche läuft auf Hochtouren. Wir haben deine Eltern leider noch nicht erreicht, aber wenn du magst, dann bringt dich mein Kollege gleich nach Hause. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du auch noch verschwindest«, er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch man sah ihm an, dass ihm dieser Fall große Sorgen bereitete. Haruka nickte bloß und die Polizisten fuhren in ihrem Streifenwagen davon.  
Die Menschenmenge hatte sich bereits wieder verflüchtigt.

»Soll ich dich noch nach Hause begleiten?«, fragte Izumi und half der Jüngeren auf die Beine.  
Haruka hatte Schwierigkeiten stehen zu bleiben, da sich ihre Beine wie Pudding anfühlten, trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
»Doch, doch, ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht und du hast sicher auch nicht das Bedürfnis Takuya anzurufen, oder?«  
Haruka musste einsehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Außerdem hatte es keinen Sinn der blonden Schönheit zu zu widersprechen. Hinzu kam, dass Haruka es auch nicht so gut fand jetzt wieder alleine zu sein.  
»Okay«, murmelte sie stattdessen nur. Izumi strahlte sie an. Die beiden Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Während sie liefen, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander und Haruka war Izumi wirklich dankbar dafür: Das blonde Mädchen, das sonst immer relativ viel schwatzte, schien zu merken, dass die Jüngere jetzt Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte. Aber das tat Haruka nicht. Sie wusste nicht worüber sie nachdenken sollte. Midori war verschwunden. Niemand wusste wie. Sie auch nicht. Es gab einfach keine Erklärung. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte ihre Schwester sie noch angelächelt und plötzlich war sie spurlos verschwunden.  
Als sie an einer kleinen Gasse vorbei kamen, blieb Izumi plötzlich abrupt stehen. Ihr Gesicht war blass und sie wirkte überrascht, so als wäre sie gleichzeitig verängstigt und erfreut. Eine seltsame Mischung. Bevor Haruka auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, war die Blonde schon davon gelaufen. Ihre Begleiterin blinzelte ein Paar Mal und schaute ihr dann irritiert hinterher wie sie in der dunklen Gasse verschwand. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Was hatte Izumi gesehen? War es gefährlich?  
Niemand anderes schien etwas zu bemerken, denn die Menschen um sie herum verhielten sich nicht ungewöhnlich. Schnell warf sie noch einen Blick hinter sich und folgte dann dem anderen Mädchen.

Sie lief vorbei an überfüllten Müllcontainern und verlassenen Häuser. Die dunklen, zerbrochenen Fenster verfolgten jeden ihrer Schritte und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Schließlich gelangte sie zum Ende der Gasse und blieb genauso ruckartig stehen wie Izumi zuvor.  
Diese stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt und starrte auf ein seltsames Licht. Es gab keine Lichtquelle, sondern es war ein Wirbel aus Farben, der sich immer wieder auf eine Wand projizierte und ab und zu verschiedene Bilder von Landschaften aller Art zeigte.  
»W-was ist das?«, stammelte Haruka, die sich die Ursache dieses Farben – und Bilderspiels nicht erklären konnte. Izumi blickte sich zu ihr um, als habe sie sie erst jetzt bemerkt:  
»Du kannst es auch sehen?«  
Haruka nicht ohne den Blick von diesem seltsamen Ereignis abzuwenden.  
»Ist ja seltsam...«, murmelte Izumi, »Ich dachte außer uns kann so etwas niemand sehen...«  
»Wer sind uns?«  
»Na, Junpei, Takuya, die Zwillinge und ich. Das hier ist eines unserer Geheimnisse. Es ist der Eingang zu einer anderen Welt«, erklärte sie und runzelte die Stirn. Haruka legte den Kopf schief:  
»Wirklich?«  
»wenn du mir das nicht glaubst, dann ist es okay. Es ist schwer zu erklären und eigentlich reden wir mit anderen nicht darüber, aber da du es auch siehst...«  
»Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht glaube. In letzter Zeit sind sowieso solche seltsamen Dinge passiert...«, murmelte Haruka und beobachtete wie sich das Licht zu einer Kugel formte.  
»Was für seltsame Dinge?«, fragte Izumi alarmiert, »hast du Takuya davon erzählt?«  
»Nicht alles. Nur von diesem Schutzengel, den nur Midori und ich sehen konnte. Und heute Mittag bin ich schon einmal in dieser anderen Welt gewesen, glaub ich jedenfalls...«  
Izumis Augen wurde groß und sie fasste dem anderen Mädchen an den Arm:  
»Du musst mir alles ganz genau erzählen. Das könnten alles wichtige Informationen sein, Haru – chan.«

Takuya war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst. Wie hatte er seine Cousine nur so verletzen können?  
»Verdammt!«, er haute mit seiner Faust gegen den Holzpfosten des Klettergerüsts. Nachdem seine beiden Cousinen das Haus verlassen hatten, hatte er sich auf den naheliegenden Spielplatz abgesetzt, damit er in Ruhe nachdenken und seiner Wut Luft machen konnte.  
Eigentlich war mit einigen Kumpels zum Fußballspielen im Park verabredet gewesen, aber das hatte er abgesagt. Er war jetzt einfach nicht in der Stimmung zu Spielen. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy, welches er schon die ganze Zeit über in der Hand hielt. Insgeheime hatte er darauf gehofft, dass Haruka bei ihm anrufen und sich entschuldigen würde. Doch erwartet hatte er es nicht. Er hatte sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich selbst bei ihr zu melden, aber das ließ sein Stolz, den er manchmal über alles hasste, einfach nicht zu.  
»Verdammte!«, fluchte er ein weiteres Mal und ließ sich frustriert auf eine Bank fallen. Eine Mutter, deren Tochter gerade vergnügt in der Sandkiste spielte, warf ihm einen entrüsteten Seitenblick zu. Er entschuldigte sich grummelnd für seine Ausdrucksweise und starrte dann wieder wie hypnotisiert auf sein Handy. Vor Schreck hätte er das Gerät beinahe fallen gelassen, als es anfing zu klingeln.  
Doch es war nicht Harukas Name, der auf dem Display erschien, sondern Izumis.  
Takuya seufzte. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich über den Anruf seiner Freundin gefreut, für die er schon seit ihrer Rückkehr aus der Digiwelt heimlich schwärmte. Er wollte sie nur ungern seiner momentanen depressiven Stimmung aussetzten, aber ihren Anruf ignorieren wollte er auch nicht.  
»Hallo Izumi – chan, was gibt's?«, er versuchte seinen Tonfall möglichst neutral klingen zu lassen.  
»Takuya? Wo bist du gerade? Du musst sofort nach Hause kommen. Midori – chan ist verschwunden und Haruka- «, weiter kam sie nicht, denn da hatte Takuya schon aufgelegt.  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang er auf und raste los. Ihm war es egal, dass er bis eben noch geschmollt hatte. Seine Cousinen waren ihm wichtiger, auch wenn er sich mit ihnen stritt. Wenn Midori oder Haruka in Schwierigkeiten waren, dann musste er ihnen einfach helfen.

Es dämmerte schon als Takuya sein Haus erreichte. Er war so schnell gelaufen wie konnte, dementsprechend war er auch außer Atem als er neben den beiden Mädchen, die schon auf ihn warteten, zum Stehen kam.  
»Was ist los? Was ist mit Midori? Wo ist sie?«, fragte er und sah sich nach allen Seiten um, »und was ist mit dir, Haru – chan?«  
Er fasste seiner Cousine an die Schultern und sah sie mit ernstem Blick an:  
»Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?«  
»I-ch...«, stammelte Haruka, die völlig überrascht über seine Reaktion war, »n-nein...«  
»Ein Glück«, Takuya atmete erleichtert auf und umarmte sie dann, »es tut mir leid, Haru – chan. Ich war so gemein zu dir.«  
»Takuya – kun...«, ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen. Doch noch ehe sie sich selbst für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen konnte, schritt Izumi dazwischen.  
»So sehr mich diese Szene auch rührt, aber leider haben wir jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas. Takuya, ich werde es kurz machen: Midori ist verschwunden.«  
»Verschwunden?«, er ließ seine Cousine los und starrte stattdessen die Blonde entsetzt an.  
»Ja, verschwunden«, wiederholte Izumi ungeduldig, »und ich habe einen Verdacht, wo sie sein könnte. Es mag zwar verrückt klingen, aber sie ist von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden, sodass es gar keine andere Erklärung geben kann.«  
»Du meinst...«  
»Ja«, bestätigte Izumi, »es ist die einzige Möglichkeit die mir einfällt.« Mit fragendem Gesicht blickte Haruka zwischen den beiden Freunden hin und her. Es wurmte sie ein wenig, dass die beiden mehr über den Verbleib ihrer Schwester zu wissen schienen als sie selbst.  
»Haruka«, Izumi warf ihr einen auffordernden Blick zu, »erzähl ihm bitte das, was du mir bereits gesagt hast. Genauso detailliert.«  
Haruka konnte nur brav mit dem Kopf nicken und wiederholte ihre Erzählung. Dabei begann sich in ihr etwas zu regen. Ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, während sie redete und sie wurde immer angespannter. Was wenn es noch Hoffnung gab, dass sie Midori doch noch finden konnten?

Bis vor kurzem war dieser Tag für Kouji völlig normal, doch nachdem ihm und seinen Bruder dieses Digimon erschienen war, hatte er eine drastische Wendung genommen.  
Die Brüder teilten sich seit knapp einen halben Jahr eine Wohnung, die sie mithilfe von Nebenjobs und der Unterstützung ihrer Eltern finanzierten. Die Zwillinge waren sehr stolz darauf, dass sie alleine lebten, allerdings hingen sie dies nicht an die große Glocke.  
»Wenn man in der Schule davon erfährt, stehen unsere Mitschüler hier bald Schlange...«, hatte Kouji bei ihrem Einzug gesagt und Kouichi hatte seinem Bruder nur zustimmen können. Also wussten bisher nur Takuya, Izumi und Junpei von ihrem Leben ohne Erziehungsberechtigte.  
Es war schon ganz angenehm für sich selbst verantwortlich zu sein und niemanden um sich zu haben, der einem die ganze Zeit sagt, was man zu tun hat. Und die beiden schafften es ganz gut auf eigenen Beinen im Leben zu stehen. Natürlich gab es auch ab und zu Situationen in denen sie sich wie normale Geschwister stritten, aber meistens waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele. Die Aufgaben im Haus waren klar verteilt, allerdings muss man sagen, dass die Kochkünste der beiden sich sehr in Grenzen hielten.  
Leider musste hier meistens Instant Food herhalten.  
Dementsprechend fiel auch sehr viel Müll an, der jeden Tag in den Container auf dem Hinterhof gebracht werden musste. Diese leidige Aufgabe fiel diese Woche ausgerechnet Kouji zu, der eigentlich für die ersten Prüfungen hatte lernen wollen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen der Klassenbeste zu sein, damit seinen Vater, seine Stiefmutter und auch seine „richtige" Mutter stolz auf ihn sein konnten. Deswegen missfiel es ihm sehr, dass Kouichi ihm die Hausarbeiten machen ließ, während er selbst mit seiner Band probte.

Vollgepackt mit Mülltüten, die alles mögliche enthielten, und einem grimmigen Gesicht hatte Kouji den halbdunklen Hinterhof betraten. Wie immer war der Blechcontainer völlig überfüllt gewesen. Das lag daran, dass es niemanden interessierte, was mit dem Müll passierte, solange er nicht in der Wohnung vor sich hin gammelte. Kouji hatte laut geschimpft als er auf einem halbleeren Milchkarton ausrutschte und dabei die volle Ladung Müllsäcke fallen ließ. Genervt hatte er sich den Dreck vom Gesicht gewischt und einem Plastikbecher einen kräftigen Tritt verpasst. Er war mit einem leisen „plop" in einer dunklen Ecke neben dem Container gelandet und ein »Autsch!« von sich gegeben.  
In diesem Moment war Kouji aufgefallen, dass er nicht alleine sein konnte, denn seit wann konnten Plastikbecher sprechen?  
Kouji gehörte keinesfalls zu den ängstlichen Leuten. Ihm war es eigentlich egal, was um ihn herum passierte, solange man ihn in Ruhe ließ. Trotzdem hatte er gelangweilt gefragt, ob da jemand sei und war nur milde überrascht gewesen als ihm eine fiebsige Stimme antwortete.  
»Ich bin hier um euch zu warnen.«  
Nun hatte sich Kouji doch dafür zu interessieren begonnen, wer da zu ihm sprach und warum. Deswegen hatte er sich etwas vorgebeugt, sodass er das Wesen, dass zwischen den Müllbergen hockte und ihn mit braunen Kulleraugen anstarrte. Es war klein und flauschig und pink. Mit seinen großen Schlappohren und der Stupsnase sah es aus wie Stoffhase, der Kopfhörer und einen roten Schal trug. Doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen, wusste Kouji, dass es sich hierbei weder um ein Stofftier noch um einen echten Hasen handeln konnte.  
»Du bist ein Digimon, stimmt's?«, hatte er gefragt und es erstaunt gemustert. Das Wesen hatte wild mit dem Kopf genickt und ein paar Schritte vorwärts gemacht, sodass der Junge es nun in voller Pracht zu sehen bekam.  
»Ich bin Cutemon. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Digiritter des Lichts«, hatte sich das Digimon mit einem fröhlichen Lachen vorgestellt.

Dieser Vorfall war nun schon mehr als eine halbe Stunde her und weil er Angst hatte, dass man das Digimon eventuell sah, hatte er es vorerst mit in die Wohnung genommen.  
Der Anblick des kleinen, pinken Hasen, der jetzt auf ihrem Küchentisch hockte und sich mit Marshmallows vollstopfte war so absurd wie auch gleichzeitig faszinierend, dass Kouji seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden konnte. Seine Hausaufgaben waren längst vergessen, denn es war viel interessanter, was das Wesen aus der Digiwelt ihm da gerade erzählt hatte.  
»Du meinst also, dass sich in der Digiwelt dunkle Mächte zusammentun um unsere Welt zu vernichten?«  
Cutemon nickte und mampfte vor sich hin, als hätte es tagelang nichts zu essen bekommen.  
»Wir wissen nicht genau, was das für böse Digimon sind, aber sie knüpfen bereits Verbindungen zur Erde. Genau verstehe ich auch nicht wie sie das machen, aber sie schaffen es durch Daten ihre Attacken in eure Welt zu befördern. Hitzewellen, Vulkanausbrüche, Schneestürme, Flutkatastrophen und Erdbeben sind die Folge davon. Das sind aber eher die kleineren Übel. Sie werden von Tag zu Tag stärker, sodass dies euren Planten letztendlich vernichten wird.«  
Kouji konnte nicht so Recht fassen, was er da hörte. Natürlich wusste es durch die Nachrichten, dass es vermehrt zu Unruhen in der Welt gekommen war, aber konnte das wirklich das Werk von bösen Digimon sein?  
»Und warum machen sie das?«  
»Das weiß niemand so genau, aber die Digiwelt ist bisher unbeschadet geblieben. Trotzdem wurde ich losgeschickt, um euch Digiritter zu warnen.«  
»Und wer hat dich geschickt?«  
»Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht. Sie ist noch nicht lange in der Digiwelt, aber sie sieht aus wie ein Engel.«  
»Ein neues Digimon?«, Kouji runzelte die Stirn, »bist du sicher, dass sie nicht mit den Vorfällen zu tun hat.« Cutemon blickte ihn empört an:  
»Sie ist viel zu schön, um böse zu sein. Außerdem hat sie doch das Tor in eure Welt geöffnet, damit ich euch vor Gefahren warne. Wie kann sie da schlechte Absichten haben?«  
»Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht«, murmelte Kouji. Im selben Moment hörte er wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Kurze Zeit später erschien sein Zwillingsbruder in der Küche und grüßte ihm mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen:  
»Du musst am Samstag unbedingt in die Spielhalle am Markt kommen. Wir haben dort unseren ersten Auftritt, ist das nicht super? Ich hoffe es kommen genug Besucher...«  
»Ich denke wir haben im Moment ein ganz anderes Problem«, meinte sein Bruder und deutete lässig Richtung Tisch. Kouichi folgte verwirrt dem Fingerzeig seines Bruder und starrte direkt in das fröhliche Grinsen eines pinken Hasen, dem Marshmallowpaste im Gesicht klebte.  
»Hallo, Digiritter der Dunkelheit.«


	7. Nicht stark genug

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letzte Mal geschah: **

_»Du musst am Samstag unbedingt in die Spielhalle am Markt kommen. Wir haben dort unseren ersten Auftritt, ist das nicht super? Ich hoffe es kommen genug Besucher...«  
»Ich denke wir haben im Moment ein ganz anderes Problem«, meinte sein Bruder und deutete lässig Richtung Tisch. Kouichi folgte verwirrt dem Fingerzeig seines Bruder und starrte direkt in das fröhliche Grinsen eines pinken Hasen, dem Marshmallowpaste im Gesicht klebte.  
»Hallo, Digiritter der Dunkelheit.« _

* * *

**Kapitel 7:**

Nicht stark genug

Weil sie keinen anderen Anhaltspunkt hatten, kehrten Takuya, Izumi und Haruka zurück an den Ort, an dem die Mädchen den Eingang zur Digiwelt gesehen hatten. Weil es schon reichlich dunkel war, hatte Haruka ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon oft gesagt, dass sich nachts auf den Straßen von Tokio viel Gesindel herumtrieb. Allerdings wollte Takuya alles mit eigenen Augen sehen. Eigentlich hatte er darauf bestanden, dass er und Izumi alleine gingen. Seine Cousine fühlte sich immer noch schuldig für das Verschwinden ihrer Schwester und deswegen hatte er ihr aufgetragen sich etwas hinzulegen und zu beruhigen. Doch Haruka hatte das abgelehnt.  
»Alleine zu Hause hätte ich sowieso keine ruhige Minute. Außerdem möchte ich nicht alleine sein, wenn ich meiner Mutter erkläre, dass Midori verschwunden ist.«  
»Ich glaube fast, dass sie davon schon in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Du hast den Polizisten doch ihre Handynummer gegeben, oder?«, hatte Izumi eingewandt.  
»Trotzdem. Tantchen kann manchmal ganz schön hysterisch sein. Ich kann verstehen, dass Haruka eine Konfrontation erstmal vermeiden möchte«, hatte Takuya gemeint und beruhigend den Arm um seine Cousine gelegt, »keine Angst, Dad und ich sind immer auf deiner Seite. Zusammen finden wir deine Schwester schon wieder. Und wenn sie wirklich in der Digiwelt ist, dann ist sie wenigstens in Sicherheit.«  
Haruka hatte mit dem Kopf genickt, denn sie vertraute ihrem Cousin mehr als jedem anderen auf dieser Welt. Die beiden hatten ihr bereits von ihren Abenteuern in der Digiwelt berichtet (da gröbste jedenfalls), deswegen hatte sie die große Hoffnung, dass sie Midori unversehrt wiederbekamen.

Die Gasse war immer noch so unheimlich wie vor wenigen Stunden, wenn nicht noch dunkler. Haruka hielt sich dicht hinter Takuya und griff nach dessen Hemd, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörten. Sie merkte wie sich Izumi neben ihr verspannte und schließlich erleichtert ausatmete:  
»Tut mir Leid. Ich muss versehentlich auf ein Stück Plastik oder so etwas getreten sein.«  
Auch Harukas Pulsschlag beruhigte sich wieder und sie liefen weiter bis sie zum Ende der Gasse kamen.  
»Irgendwo hier muss es gewesen sein, oder Haru – chan?«, die Blonde deutete auf eine Mauer, die dunkel und kahl vor ihnen lag.  
»Bist du sicher?«, Takuya streckte die Finger aus und tastete vorsichtig das kalte Gestein ab, »ich sehe hier nichts auffälliges. Das ist eine stinknormale Mauer.«  
»Aber es stimmt. Vorhin war genau dort dieser komische Lichtwirbel. Wieso ist er plötzlich verschwunden?«, Haruka runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um.  
»Ich würde sagen, dass das Tor sich wieder verschlossen hat. Aber seit wann öffnen und schließen sich Tore in die Digiwelt einfach so und ohne Grund?«, Izumi setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf.  
»Ob es Schwierigkeiten gibt?«, Takuya kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Kaum hatte er seine Frage gestellt, klingelte auf einmal ein Handy. Alle drei Teenager griffen in ihre Taschen.  
»Es ist meines«, stellte Izumi überrascht fest, »es ist Kouichi.«  
»Kouichi?«, wiederholte Takuya und verzog sein Gesicht, »ruft er dich oft an?«  
»Nein, aber es muss wirklich wichtig sein. Also sei mal kurz leise...«, meinte sie und nahm den Anruf an.

»Ist es okay, dass wir Haruka mitgebracht haben?«, fragte Izumi als sie vor Kouichi's und Kouji's Wohnungstür standen, »sie ist ja immerhin auch an allem beteiligt.«  
Kouji warf Haruka einen prüfenden Blick zu, während Kouichi sie freundlich anlächelte und für ihn und seinen Bruder antwortete:  
»Klar. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, was man deiner Schwester passiert ist.«  
Haruka wurde bis zum Haaransatz rot und nickte dankbar:  
»Ich möchte sie nur wieder finden. Ich möchte mich nicht gerne in eure Angelegenheiten einmischen.«  
»Nicht so bescheiden, Haru – chan. Du steckst in unseren Angelegenheiten schon mittendrin«, meinte Takuya, der ausgelassener war, als er erfahren hatte, dass Kouichi Izumi nur angerufen hatte, damit sie alle zu ihnen kamen. Jetzt nahm er sich die Freiheit als erstes in die Wohnung zu marschieren.  
»Wo ist denn er Überraschungsgast, den wir uns anschauen sollten?«  
»Küche«, antwortete Kouji barsch und schloss die Haustür, nachdem auch die beiden Mädchen nacheinander in den Flur getreten waren. Haruka lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als er ihr wieder diesen kalten und abschätzigen Blick zuwarf. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass die Zwillinge wirklich so unterschiedlich waren wie Tag und Nacht. Sie rückte noch etwas näher zu Izumi und tat schließlich so als würde sie seinen Blick gar nicht bemerken.

Etwas schüchtern sah sich stattdessen in der Wohnung um und sah, dass es ziemlich chaotisch aussah. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke und Flaschen herum. In dem Flur gab es insgesamt fünf Türen, von denen drei geöffnet waren. Die erste führte ins Badezimmer, die nächsten zwei waren mit je einem Namen der beiden Brüder beschriftet und die dritte war der Eingang zu einem kleinen Wohnraum mit Couch und einem Fernseher. Die letzte führte direkt in die Küche, wo bereits Takuya stand und ungläubig auf das kleine Wesen auf dem Küchentisch saß und just in diesem Moment zu sprechen begann:  
»Gut Tag, Digiritter des Feuers und Digiritter des Winds. Es freut mich auch euch kennen zu lernen. Ihr seit wirklich berühmt in der Digiwelt, deswegen bin ich sehr stolz euch alle zu sehen.«  
Es grinste über sein ganzes pinkes Gesicht und begann aufgeregt wie ein Flummiball auf und ab zu hüpfen.  
Haruka kam es vor wie in einem Traum. Sie rieb sich die Augen und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um. Doch sie war nicht die einzige, die das Wesen gesehen beziehungsweise gehört hatte.  
»Du bist also der geheimnisvolle Gast. Es freut mich auch dich kennen zu lernen«, Izumi ging lächelnd vor dem Wesen in die Knie und reichte ihm ihre Hand. »aber es reicht, wenn du mich Izumi nennt. Was ist dein Name?«  
»Cutemon«, quietschte das pinke Wesen in Hasengestalt und schlackerte wild mit den Ohren.  
»Herr je«, Kouji rieb sich genervt den Hinterkopf, »wir hätten ihm nichts Süßes geben sollen. Das macht Digimon immer so aktiv...«  
»Ich freue mich auch dich kennen zu lernen, Cutemon«, meinte nun auch Takuya grinsend, der anscheinend seinen Schock überwunden hatte, »ich habe echt lange kein Digimon mehr gesehen. Das ist schon fast ein wenig nostalgisch. Übrigens kannst du mich Takuya nennen statt Digiritter des Feuers.«

»Und das hier ist Haruka. Meine Cousine. Sie hat noch nie in ihrem Leben ein Digimon gesehen«, fügte er hinzu. Schüchtern lächelte Haruka dem seltsamen Wesen zu und fühlte sich ein wenig befremdet. Cutemon war ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu:  
»Du kommst mir bekannt vor. Haben wir uns nicht schon irgendwo getroffen?«  
Haruka sah erst das Digimon und dann die so genannten Digiritter fragend an. Aber die schienen genauso überrascht zu sein wie sie selbst.  
»Überleg doch mal, Haru – chan. Ist es dir schon mal irgendwie über den Weg gelaufen? Ohne, dass du wusstest, dass es ein Digimon war?«, meinte Izumi. Haruka schüttelte den Kopf:  
»Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Cutemon heute das erste Mal sehe.«  
»Vielleicht verwechselst du sie auch nur mit irgendwem«, meinte Kouichi schulterzuckend, »immerhin sieht Haruka aus wie ein typisches, japanisches Mädchen.«  
»Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob das jetzt eine Beleidigung war oder ein Kompliment«, Izumi warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und Kouichi grinste Haruka nur entschuldigend an.  
»Schon gut. Er hat ja Recht. Du musst dich wirklich irren, Cutemon.«  
»Hm...jedenfalls solltet ihr so schnell wie möglich in die Digiwelt zurückkehren, damit ihr wisst, was die Ursache allen Schlamassels ist«, wechselte Cutemon das Thema und sprang vom Tisch auf einen Stuhl.  
»Könnt ihr uns vielleicht mal darüber aufklären, worum es hier eigentlich geht? Kouichi klang ja am Telefon sehr aufgeregt...«, meinte Izumi und sah die Brüder fragend an. Diese nickten sich zu und Kouji begann dann von seinem Treffen mit Cutemon zu erzählen.

»Komm, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden wie du denkst.«  
»Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst meine Mutter nicht so gut wie ich.«  
»Aber du bist doch nicht alleine. Und sie verstehen sicher, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Du wirst sehen: Es wird alles gut werden«, versuchte Takuya seine Cousine zu beruhigen.  
Die beiden standen vor der Eingangstür und waren kurz davor ihre Eltern mit dem Verschwinden Midoris zu konfrontieren. Es war nur wenige Minuten her, da hatten sie sich von Izumi an einer Straßenecke verabschiedet. Das blonde Mädchen hatte Haruka viel Glück gewünscht und sie somit daran erinnert, was ihr noch bevorstand.  
Nachdem sie sich darüber ausgesprochen hatte, was sie nun tun wollten, hatte Junpei, der später zu ihnen gestoßen war, darauf bestanden bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten. Alle konnten verstehen, dass sie nicht Hals über Kopf in die Digiwelt entschwinden konnten und da er nun mal der Älteste von ihnen war, hatte sie keine großen Einwende gehabt. Nur Haruka war nicht wirklich einverstanden mit dieser Idee gewesen. Natürlich nicht. Die anderen konnten verstehen, dass sie sich große Sorgen um ihre Schwester machte.  
Und nachdem er ihren leidenden Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, war auch Takuya klar geworden, dass sie am nächsten Tag so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen mussten. Nach der Schule wollten sie alle gemeinsam einen Weg in die Digiwelt suchen, solange musste Cutemon noch bei den Zwillingen bleiben. Das Digimon hatte ihnen seine Hilfe angeboten und versprochen Kontakt zur Digiwelt aufzunehmen, damit man ihnen ein Tor öffnete. Wie es das anstellen wollte, dass war noch niemanden so genau klar. Allerdings vertrauten sie ihm.  
Die Diskussion, ob Haruka nun mitkommen durfte, hatte hingegen etwas länger gedauert. Takuya und Kouji waren strikt dagegen. Ihr Cousin hielt es einfach für zu gefährlich und Kouji begründete es damit, dass sie nicht einfach beliebige Leute in die Digiwelt mitbringen durften.  
»Wieso beliebig? Ich finde schon, dass sie mitgehen sollte. Immerhin hat sie diese Frau gesehen, von der ich sicher bin, dass es sich ebenfalls um ein Digimon handeln muss. Außerdem geht es um ihre Schwester«, hatte Kouichi sie verteidigt. Haruka hatte ihn dafür dankbar angelächelt.  
Kouji hatte seinem Bruder nur einen düsteren Blick zugeworfen und dann gemeint, dass sowieso niemand auf ihn hörte, und dass sie doch machen sollten, was ihnen beliebte. Haruka hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Kouji sie aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nicht ausstehen konnte. Dabei hatte sie ihm doch nie etwas getan. Oder?  
Jedenfalls war danach trotz weiterer Proteste seitens Takuya klar gewesen, dass Haruka mitkam.

»Bereit?«, Takuya steckte seinen Haustürschlüssel ins Schloss. Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. Trotzdem öffnete ihr Cousin die Wohnungstür. Kaum standen sie im Flur, wurde auch schon die Küchentür geöffnet und ihre Eltern kamen heraus. Haruka schluckte als sie das verheulte Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah.  
»Wo seid ihr so lange gewesen. Es ist schon dunkel. Wieso hast du deine Cousine nicht rechtzeitig nach Hause gebracht?«, tadelte Takuyas Vater die beiden Kinder. Seine Schwester gab ein schluchzen von sich und zog dann ihre älteste Tochter in eine feste Umarmung.  
»Gott seid dank geht es dir gut. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du plötzlich auch verschwunden wärst.«  
»Du bist nicht böse?«, Haruka war sehr überrascht über die Reaktion ihrer Mutter, »immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass Midori -«  
»Hör auf so etwas zu sagen, Haruka. Niemand ist Schuld an der Sache, also hör auf die Vorwürfe zu machen, ja?«, liebevoll strich ihrer Mutter ihr einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Haruka hatte bis jetzt noch nicht gemerkt, dass auch sie angefangen hatte zu weinen.  
»Deine Mutter hat sich große Sorgen gemacht, Haru – chan. Sie dachte sogar daran, dass du dir etwas antun willst.«  
»Ich bin froh, dass Takuya dabei war«, meinte Harukas Mutter und lächelte ihren Neffen dankbar an; »du passt doch ein wenig auf sie auf, morgen in der Schule, oder?«  
»Natürlich, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Tantchen«, meinte Takuya und warf seiner Cousine einen besorgten Blick zu. Sie wusste sofort, dass er ein schlechtes gewissen hatte.  
»Dann können wir jetzt alle ins Bett gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir morgen etwas neues erfahren«, ihr Onkel strich Haruka nochmal übers Haar und legte dann beruhigend seiner Schwester die Hand um die Schulter. Die beiden Erwachsenen verschwanden ins Wohnzimmer.

»Papa versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er ist genauso besorgt wie deine Mutter.«  
»Kann ich mir denken«, flüsterte Haruka ohne ihn anzusehen.  
»Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, weil wir ihnen nichts von der Digiwelt erzählen dürfen. Wir holen Midori einfach zurück und dann wird alles wieder gut, okay?«, versuchte er sie aufzuheitern.  
Haruka nicht zwar, aber trotzdem konnte sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zumachen. Stundenlang starrte sie auf das leere Bett neben ihr und plötzlich kam ihr das eigentlich kleine Zimmer riesengroß vor. Im Zimmer nebenan hörte sie das Schluchzen ihrer Mutter und die leise, beruhigende Stimme ihres Onkels. Sie wischte sich die getrockneten Tränen vom Gesicht und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
Sie würde ihre Schwester wieder in die „richtige" Welt holen, das schwor sie sich hoch und heilig.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte im Haus immer noch eine gedrückte Stimmung. Takuyas Vater war schon früh zur Arbeit gefahren, während Harukas Mutter sich frei genommen hatte. In ihrem Zustand konnte sie unmöglich arbeiten. Den ganzen Vormittag telefonierte sie mit verschiedenen Leuten. Mit Polizisten, Anwälten, Journalisten, und viele mehr. Alle interessierten sich für das seltsame verschwinden des kleinen Mädchens. Das Telefon begann schon früh am Morgen zu klingeln und weckte Haruka aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf.  
Sie fühlte sich unausgeschlafen und überaus erschöpft. Trotzdem hievte sie sich aus dem Bett und machte sich fertig so wie sie es jeden Morgen tat.  
»Bist du bald fertig?«, gähnte Takuya. Haruka wusste, dass mehr hinter dieser Frage steckte als man meinen sollte. In Wirklichkeit hieß es: »Bist du wirklich bereit mit in die Digiwelt zu kommen?«  
»Ja«, war die eindeutige Antwort.  
»Alles klar, vergiss nicht, dass wir uns heute Nachmittag mit dem anderen am Schultor treffen.«  
Haruka nickte und sagte dann zu ihrer Mutter, dass sie sich heute nach der schule mit einer Freundin verabredet hatte. Ihre Mutter war skeptisch:  
»Möchtest du nicht lieber zu Hause bleiben heute? Dein Lehrer hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihm die Umstände erkläre...«  
»Nein, das ist nett gemeint. Mir geht es gut«, sie lächelte schwach und griff nach ihrer Schultasche, »also dann, Sayonara.«  
»Hey, warte auf mich. Ich hab noch nicht mal gefrühstückt«, rief Takuya.

Im Unterricht konnte sich Haruka mal wieder nicht konzentrieren. Immerzu musste sie an ihre Schwester und die Digiwelt denken. Was wenn sie sich irrten und Midori doch nicht dort war?  
Zu allem Überfluss hatten sie und ihr Cousin vergessen, dass sie heute einen Mathematiktest schrieben. Weil natürlich keiner der beiden gelernt hatte lief es sehr schlecht.  
»Schlimmer kann der Tag doch nicht werden«, seufzte Takuya als sie zusammen zum Mittagessen gingen.  
»Oh doch«, murmelte Haruka und ihr gesamter Körper spannte sich an. Denn genau in diesem Moment kamen ihnen Kaito und seine Fußballfreunde entgegen.  
»Keine Angst, Haru – chan. Wenn er irgendwas gemeines zu dir sagt, dann bekommt er es mit dir zu tun«, knurrte ihr Cousin und seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Genau in diesem Augenblick schien Kaito sie zu bemerken:  
»Sieh mal einer an, was wir hier haben! Die Bauernprinzessin und ihr hitziger Wachhund.« Die anderen Jungen lachten. Haruka presste fest die Lippen zusammen und wollte ganz schnell an ihm vorbei gehen, aber Takuya konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, da wurde er von Kouichi, der mit Kouji wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, am Ärmel gepackt und weiter gezogen.

»Gut, das ich dich sehe Takuya. Wir hatten doch noch etwas wichtiges zu besprechen«, er lächelte freundlich und zog den überraschten Takuya hinter sich her. Kaito warf ihnen noch einen letzten vernichtenden blick zu und verschwand mit seinen Freunden um die nächste Ecke.  
»Es ist keinem geholfen, wen du jetzt wieder einen Streit anfängst. Für Haruka würde das die Situation nur schlimmer machen. Oder glaubst du, dass du sie für immer beschützen kannst.«  
Takuya schwieg, denn er wusste, dass Kouichi Recht hatte.  
»Sag uns Bescheid, wenn du mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten bist, Haruka – chan«, Kouichi lächelte sie freundlich an, sodass ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte. Sie bedankte sich mit geröteten Wangen.  
Während Takuya und Kouichi bereits weiter gingen, blieb sie stehen und fasste sich an die Stelle an der sie ihr Herz vermutete. Warum klopfte es auf einmal so laut und was war dieses seltsame warme Gefühl?  
»Glaub nicht, dass immer jemand kommt, wenn du Ärger hast und dich rettet.«  
Sie zuckte zusammen, denn sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Kouji immer noch hinter ihr stand. Sein Blick war grimmiger denn je.  
»Du solltest langsam mal anfangen dich zu wehren sonst wirst du immer wieder von anderen so behandelt werden wie von Kaito. Es gibt nicht nur gute Menschen und Takuya kann nicht immer dein Ersatzvater für dich spielen. Du solltest echt mal etwas stärker werden.«  
Haruka schossen automatisch die Tränen in die Augen:  
»W – wieso sagst du so etwas?«, flüsterte sie und lief schnell davon, damit er nicht sah das sie weinte.  
Kouji kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf:  
»Ich wollte sie doch nicht zum weinen bringen...«

Am Eingang der Kantine stieß Haruka mit jemanden zusammen. Schnell wischte sie sich die tränen aus den Augen und entschuldigte sich.  
»Ah, Haru – chan«, sagte eine Mädchenstimme besorgt, »hast du geweint?"  
»Äh, nein. Ich bin nur etwas müde«, log Haruka und erkannte, dass sie mit Megumi zusammengestoßen war.  
»Achso, bin ich nach Geografie auch immer«, lachte das Mädchen mit den Pandazöpfen, „es ist aber gut, dass ich dich sehe. Was genau wollen wir denn heute Nachmittag denn machen?"  
Erst schaute Haruka sie verwirrt an und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an das Telefonat am Vortag. Sie und Megumi hatten sich doch verabredet. Das hatte sie durch die ganze Sache mit Midori vollkommen vergessen. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen?  
»Achso – ähm – i-ich...«, stammelte sie unbeholfen und suchte nach einer Notlüge. Sie wollte Megumi nicht verletzten, denn sie hatte sich ja selbst sehr auf diesen Nachmittag gefreut.  
»Es tut mir wirklich leid, Megumi – chan. Ich kann heute nicht, weil ich auf meine kleine Schwester  
aufpassen muss. Meine Mutter muss immer solange arbeiten und Midori kann noch nicht alleine zu Hause bleiben.«  
»Wirklich?«, fragte Megumi enttäuscht, doch dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf, »aber du kannst sie doch einfach mitnehmen. Mich stört das nicht.«  
Haruka wurde ganz heiß im Gesicht, denn sie hasste es wirklich zu lügen. In letzter Zeit musste sich das leider öfters tun.  
»Nein, das kann ich nicht. Midori hat große Angst vor fremden Leuten und deshalb geht sie nicht so gerne raus. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Megumi – chan...«  
Für eine Moment sah sie Haruka prüfend an, dann sagte sie:  
»Ich weiß, dass mich viele Menschen nervig finden. Aber wenn du dich nicht mit mir treffen möchtest, dann hättest du mir das auch sagen können anstatt dir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.«  
War ernsthaft verletzt. Haruka öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie war so geschockt, dass sie keinen Ton heraus bekam.  
»Und ich dachte du wärst anders als die anderen Mädchen, Haruka – chan«, Megumi warf ihr noch einen letzten enttäuschten Blick zu und ging dann davon.  
Haruka lief sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Warum passierte auf einmal so viel? Und warum bekam sie nie ihren Mund auf, wenn es wichtig war?


	8. Die Welt hinter der Mauer

_**©Sunrisepainter:** Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

_Was letztes Mal geschah:_

_Für eine Moment sah sie Haruka prüfend an, dann sagte sie:_  
_»Ich weiß, dass mich viele Menschen nervig finden. Aber wenn du dich nicht mit mir treffen möchtest, dann hättest du mir das auch sagen können anstatt dir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.«_  
_War ernsthaft verletzt. Haruka öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie war so geschockt, dass sie keinen Ton heraus bekam._  
_»Und ich dachte du wärst anders als die anderen Mädchen, Haruka – chan«, Megumi warf ihr noch einen letzten enttäuschten Blick zu und ging dann davon._  
_Haruka lief sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Warum passierte auf einmal so viel? Und warum bekam sie nie ihren Mund auf, wenn es wichtig war?_

* * *

**Kapitel 8:**

Die Welt hinter der Mauer

Als Takuya uns Haruka nach der Schule zum Eingang kamen, waren die Zwillinge und Izumi bereits da. Nur von Junpei fehlte jede Spur. Haruka schaute vorsichtig in Kouji's Richtung doch zum Glück schien er damit beschäftigt zu sein gelangweilt vor sich hinzustarren. Sie hatte immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet, was er vorhin alles zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht noch einmal mit ihm allein sein musste. Sie könnte seinen eisigen Blick keine Minute ertragen. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
»Wo bleibt unser Dickerchen?«, wollte ihr Cousin wissen und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.  
»Was wohl...er holt sich noch Verpflegung«, Izumi verdrehte die Augen. Auch Takuya war genervt:  
»Sag mal, nimmt er das ganze etwa nicht ernst?«  
»Und ob ich das tue«, ertönte Junpei's Stimme hinter ihm, »deswegen habe ich doch schon mal vorgesorgt. Oder hast du vergessen wie sehr wir gehungert haben als wir das erste Mal in der Digiwelt waren? Ich will eure Hoffnung ja nicht zerstören, aber es könnte etwas länger dauern Midori – chan zu finden.«  
»Der Digiritter des Donners hat Recht«, meinte das Cutemon und steckte seinen Kopf aus Kouichi's Schultasche, »die Digiwelt ist sehr groß und selbst ich kenne nicht alles, obwohl ich schon mein ganzes Leben dort verbracht habe.«  
»Hast du es etwa mit in der Schule gehabt, Kouichi?«, fragte Izumi überrascht, »was wenn es jemand entdeckt?«  
Doch Kouichi ignorierte ihre Sorge, stattdessen warf er Haruka einen besorgten Blick zu:  
»Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst so blass aus.« Haruka war überrascht darüber, dass er sie ansprach und schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf:  
»Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur etwas besorgt um Midori.« Die anderen schienen ihr zu glauben, nur Takuya und Kouji warfen ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Schnell schaute Haruka in eine andere Richtung. Es war als könnten ihr Cousin und dieser fremde Junge, der sie nicht mal leiden konnte, direkt in ihre Seele schauen. Das machte ihr etwas Angst.  
»Ich würde sagen, wir sollten los sonst wird es immer später. Und viel Zeit haben wir nicht«, meinte Junpei und stopfte sich einen Schokoriegel in den Mund.  
»Hast du denn ein Tor gefunden?«, Izumi beugte sich über das Digimon. Cutemon verneinte bedauernd:  
»Wir müssen wohl danach suchen.«  
»Na toll", meldete sich Kouji das erste Mal zerknirscht zu Wort, „gerade das, worauf wir uns alle gefreut haben.«  
»Keine Sorge, wir müssen einfach nur in dunklen Gassen nachsehen. Außerdem kann ich es fühlen, wenn ein Tor offen ist.«  
»So etwas wie ein Echolot?«  
»Was ist ein Acholott?«, fragend blickte Cutemon Takuya an. Dieser winkte nur ab und murmelte leise:  
»Nicht so wichtig.«

Es sah schon seltsam aus wie die fünf Kinder durch die Straßen liefen und fieberhaft in allen Gassen und Ecken nach dem Tor in die Digiwelt suchten. Ab und an, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, fragten sie Cutemon, ob es etwas fühlte. Doch jedes Mal fiel die Antwort negativ aus.  
»Man, wie lang soll das denn noch weiter gehen?«, seufzte Junpei und ließ sich nach einer Stunde Suchen müde auf eine Bank fallen. Auch die anderen mussten sich erstmal hinsetzten.  
»Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wenn das so weiter geht, dann dauert das noch Tage«, meinte Izumi.  
»Und Midori können wir auch nicht finden", fügte Haruka traurig hinzu. Izumi legte tröstend den Arm um sie.  
»Jetzt gebt doch nicht gleich auf«, Takuya baute sich verärgert vor ihnen auf, »ich bin mir sich-«  
Er wurde von einem schrillen Quietschen unterbrochen.  
»Das kam aus deiner Tasche, Kouichi«, meinte Kouji überrascht. Keine Sekunde später steckte Cutemon aufgeregt seinen Kopf aus der Tasche.  
»Bist du verrückt. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so auftauchen«, zischte Kouichi und warf einen nervösen Blick über seine Schulter.  
»Kein Problem, es ist doch niemand da«, beruhigte Junpei ihn.  
»Was ist denn Cutemon?«, wollte Izumi wissen.  
»Irgendwo in der Nähe hat sich gerade ein Tor geöffnet«, aufgeregt hüpfte es auf und ab.  
»Echt? Wo?«, Takuya war sofort Feuer und Flamme, »zeig es uns.«  
»Beruhige dich, Takuya – kun«, meinte Izumi und kniete sich vor das Digimon, »kannst du uns sagen in welche Richtung es ist?«  
»Ungefähr dort«, es machte einen ungenauen Fingerzeig.  
»Dann nichts wie los bevor es sich schließt«, Kouichi packte seine Tasche und lief voraus. Die anderen rannten ihm hinterher.

Kouji entdeckte das Tor als erstes. Es war wieder in einem dunklen Hinterhof, versteckt zwischen alten Mülltonnen und einem Berg von verfaulte Kartoffeln.  
»Hier riecht es ja schrecklich", meinte Izumi und hielt sich die Nase zu.  
»Wir sind ja sowieso gleich weg", meinte Takuya und sprang vor dem schimmernden Kreis an der Wand hin und her.  
»Worauf warten wir dann noch?", meinte Junpei. Er steckte sich einen Schokoriegel in den Mund und ging als erstes durch die Mauer. Und schon war er verschwunden.  
»Jetzt wir", meinte Kouichi und setzte sich seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken, „bist du bereit, Cutemon?"  
»Aber natürlich, Digiritter der Dunkelheit", erklärte das Digimon und dann waren auch sie verschwunden. Kouji folgte ihnen wortlos.  
»Wollen wir zusammen gehen, Haruka – chan?", fragte Izumi und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Haruka warf fragend einen Blick über ihre Schulter, wo Takuya ihr aufmunternd zunickte. Etwas ängstlich erfasste sie Izumis Hand, die sie hinter sich auf das Tor zu zog.  
»Keine Angst, wir werden deine Schwester gemeinsam finden", die Blonde lächelte nochmal und dann betraten die beiden Mädchen die Digiwelt.

Sie landeten in einem anderen Teil der Digiwelt als Haruka gewesen war. Sie waren umgeben von einem Wald mit seltsamen Pflanzen. Die Luft war warm, aber nicht heiß, und es duftete nach Blumen. Eigentlich ein sehr friedlicher und schöner Ort. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass in dieser Welt etwas schlechtes passieren konnte.  
»Wo sollen wir unsere Suche anfangen?«, Takuya war ihnen gefolgt.  
»Wenn wir eins über die Digiwelt gelernt haben, dann dass hier alles über Zeichen und Symbole läuft. Wir müssen nur darauf achten, dass wir wichtige Hinweise nicht verpassen«, erklärte Junpei und nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Schokoriegel.  
»Der Digiritter des Donners hat Recht. Es ist nichts Zufall, was passiert«, meinte Cutemon und war froh Kouichi's Tasche entkommen zu können. Freudig hüpfte es um einen Baum herum und stopfte sich dann eine rote Frucht in den Mund.  
»Hach, wie ich das Essen hier vermisst habe«, seufzte es.  
»Mir kommt das hier bekannt vor. Ist das hier das Land der Wälder?«, Izumi sah sich um.  
»Stimmt«, Kouichi zog einen großen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche, den er aufklappte, »wenn wir in diese Richtung gehen, dann müssten wir irgendwann Seraphimon's Schloss erreichen. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt, oder nicht?«  
»Was ist das?«, neugierig betrachtete Takuya den Zettel.  
»Das ist eine provisorische Karte der Digiwelt. Kouji und ich haben sie noch gestern Abend aus unserem Gedächtnis gezeichnet.«  
»Na, dann lasst uns mal das Schloss suchen gehen. Seraphimon kann uns sicher weiter helfen«, meinte Junpei und stopfte das Papier seines Schokoriegels in seine Hosentasche.

Haruka war erstaunt wie sehr sich die Digiwelt von ihrer eigenen Welt unterschied. Wenn man sich etwas länger in ihr war, verlor man jegliches Zeitgefühl. Selbst ein Blick auf die Uhr half nichts, denn sie funktionierte hier nicht. Deswegen wusste sie nicht wie lange die kleine Gruppe für den Weg brauchte. Es ging über Baumwurzeln und Steine und vorbei an riesigen Bäumen. Bisher war ihnen kein anderes Wesen mehr begegnet, was die anderen sehr erleichterte.  
»Es gibt nämlich nicht nur gute Digimon, weißt du«, erklärte Izumi, die zusammen mit Haruka in der Mitte gingen. Vor ihnen liefen Kouichi, Kouji und Cutemon, die sie navigierten.  
»Wann sind wir denn endlich da«, jammerte Junpei jetzt mindestens schon zum dritten Mal.  
»Wenn dieser Weg zu Ende ist hat Kouichi gesagt«, antwortete Takuya genervt. Er war schlecht gelaunt, denn eigentlich hatte er neben Izumi laufen wollen. Aber diese hatte sich bei Haruka gleich am Anfang untergehakt und sie mit sich gezogen. Einerseits schien sie froh zu sein endlich ein anderes Mädchen dabei zu haben, aber andererseits hatte Haruka auch das Gefühl, dass sie einen weiteren Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Takuya und Junpei vermeiden wollte, die beide um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlten.  
»Ich erinnere mich an diesen großen, gelben Stein«, meinte Kouji als sie an einer kleinen Lichtung vorbeikamen, »es kann nicht mehr weit sein.«  
»Wieso haben wir eigentlich kein Trailmon gefragt, ob es uns zum Schloss bringen kann?«, wollte Izumi wissen.  
»Trailmon sind Digimon, die wie Züge aussehen und auf Gleisen durch die Digiwelt fahren«, fügte sie erklärend hinzu als sie Harukas fragendes Gesicht sah.  
»Izumi hat nicht ganz unrecht«, wandte Kouji ein, »wieso haben wir daran nicht früher gedacht?«  
»Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht«, meinte Kouichi ruhig, »allerdings hätten wir dazu einen Bahnhof finden müssen und das wäre ein totaler Umweg gewesen. Zudem waren wir gar nicht so weit zum Schloss entfernt und so hat Haruka die Möglichkeit die Digiwelt selbst zu erleben.«

Keiner wollte ihm an dieser Stelle widersprechen. Kouichi hatte meistens Recht. Er hatte wahrscheinlich mehr von der Digiwelt gesehen sie selbst und womöglich auch ihre dunklen Seiten, deshalb vertrauten sie ihm,  
»Na, was habe ich euch gesagt«, Kouichi faltete mit einem Grinsen die Karte zusammen und deute auf das märchenhafte Schloss, dass vor ihnen aus dem Nichts auftauchte.  
Es wirkte als wären seine Mauern und Türme aus puren Diamanten gestaltet. Das Licht spiegelte sich und schimmerte in allen erdenklichen Farben. Ein breiter Weg führte auf die große Plattform, auf der es über dem Wald schwebte. Der Weg wirkte einladend und war flankiert von seltsamen Figuren, die aussahen wie Engel (»Die sind neu«, bemerkte Takuya.)  
Es war ein Schloss, dass aussah als wäre es von Engelshand gefertigt werden und hier in diesem gewöhnlichen Wald vollkommenen fehl am Platz.  
»Dort müssen wir hinauf?«, fragte Haruka unsicher. Es war das erste mal seit langem, dass sie sich wieder zu Wort meldete. Takuya war wie immer besorgt um seine Cousine:  
»Verdammt, ich habe vergessen, dass du Höhenangst hast. Deswegen wolltest du als Kind auch nie mit mir auf den Tokyo Tower.« Haruka erwiderte nichts, denn ihr ängstlicher Blick verriet den anderen, dass sich das auch nicht geändert hatte.  
»Möchtest du vielleicht lieber hier unten warten?«, fragte Kouichi.  
»Ich warte mit dir«, erklärte sich Junpei sofort bereit und war erleichtert das ihm so der anstrengende Aufstieg erspart blieb.  
»Nein, ich komme mit«, Haruka machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht, »ich will keine Sekunde länger mehr warten. Wenn diese Seraphimon mir helfen kann Midori zu finden, dann geh ich mit.«  
»Ich gehe nicht mit«, meinte das Cutemon überraschend und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, »wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann würde ich mich gerne von euch verabschieden«,.  
»Wirklich schon? Das ist sehr schade, aber es hat uns gefreut deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben«, Izumi lächelte das kleine Digimon an.  
»Und vielen Dank für all das, was du für uns getan hast«, fügte Takuya hinzu, »ohne deine Hilfe hätte wir es sicher nie so weit geschafft.«  
»Ich fand es sehr interessant in euerer Welt und würde euch gerne noch weiter begleiten, aber meine Familie wartet schon auf mich, Digiritter«, seine blickten voller Ehrfurcht zu den Kindern auf.  
»Und ich wünsche euch noch viel Glück. Ich hoffe du kannst deine Schwester finden.«  
Haruka lächelte dankbar und tätschelte Cutemon vorsichtig den Kopf:  
»Ich danke dir auch, liebes, gutes Cutemon.«  
Es war etwas traurig sich von dem quirligen, süßen Wesen zu verabschieden, doch es blieb kaum Zeit zum Trübsal blasen, denn vor ihnen lag eine große Aufgabe. Vielleicht würden sich ihre Wege nochmal kreuzen, doch vorerst ging es für die Digiritter und Haruka den Weg hinauf zum Schlosstor.

Seraphimon schien sie aus irgendeinem Grund schon erwartet zu haben. Oder sah es nur so aus?  
Majestätisch schwebte sie in einer Halle, die aus nichts zu bestehen schien als aus Luft und Farben.  
Haruka hatte sie sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Eben eine zu dem Schloss passende Märchenprinzessin. Stattdessen sah dieses mächtige Digimon eher aus wie ein weiblicher Ritter. Es trug eine grau-blaue Rüstung mit goldenen Ornamenten und war mindestens vier Meter groß. Auf seinem Rücken saßen goldene Federn, die wie ein Fächer aussahen. Haruka fragte sich allerdings, ob es bei seiner Masse überhaupt fliegen konnte. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Seraphimon eine helle und angenehme Stimme, die einem durch Mark und Bein ging:  
»Ah, die ehemaligen Digiritter haben den Weg zurück in die Digiwelt gefunden.«  
»Es tut uns leid, wenn wir dich stören, aber wir hoffen, dass uns nochmal weiterhelfen kannst«, übernahm Takuya das Reden für alle und versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu bleiben. Für ihn, Junpei, den Zwillingen und Izumi war das alles hier nichts neues, deswegen waren sie auch nicht so nervös wie Haruka, die sich möglichst im Hintergrund hielt. Wenn sie ehrlich war machte ihr das Digimon, das so viel Würde und Macht ausstrahlte, ein wenig Angst.  
»Es kommt darauf an, inwiefern ich in der Lage bin euch zu helfen. Aber ich werde es gerne versuchen. Seit ihr unsere Welt gerettet habt, herrscht hier Frieden, deshalb wird es mir eine ehre sein mich bei euch zu revanchieren. Natürlich weiß ich, dass eure Welt in Gefahr ist. Die Digiwelt wird auch euch gerne unterstützen.«  
»Danke, aber unsere Welt muss fürs erste kurz warten«, nervös kratzte Takuya sich am Hinterkopf. Die Bedrohung schien doch größer zu sein als es Cutemon beschrieben hatte, aber jetzt hatten sie erstmal etwas anderes zu tun.  
»Wir würden gerne wissen, ob außer uns zur Zeit noch andere Menschen in der Digiwelt sind.«  
»Besser gesagt ein siebenjähriges Mädchen«, fügte Kouichi noch hinzu.  
»Ihr seit sicher auf der Suche nach deiner Schwester, oder nicht Haruka?«  
Die angesprochene zuckte zusammen und starrte Seraphimon mit großen Augen:  
»Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?«  
»Ich weiß alles, was in der Digiwelt passiert. Ich weiß wer sie verlässt und wer sie betritt und wer gerade wo in Schwierigkeiten ist. Besonders Wesen die keinen Datenstrom besitzen, so wie ihr Menschen.«  
Harukas Herz begann zu klopfen. Sie drängte sich an Takuya vorbei und sah aufgeregt zu dem großen Digimon empor:  
»Dann weißt du also wo Midori ist?«  
»Es tut mir leid, Haruka. Deine Schwester ist nicht in der Digiwelt«, Seraphimon klang etwas bestürzt.  
Haruka sackte mutlos in sich zusammen. Was machten sie denn jetzt? Sie hatte sich wirklich darauf verlassen, dass sie Midori hier finden würden. Und nun war der ganze Weg bis hier her um sonst gewesen. Auch die anderen ließen die Köpfe hängen. Izumi legte Haruka tröstend den Arm um die Schulter.  
»Aber das heißt nicht, dass es völlig hoffnungslos ist«, sprach Seraphimon mit ruhiger Stimme weiter, »Midori hat die Digiwelt nie betreten, aber sie ist auch nicht mehr in eurer Welt.«  
»Was soll das denn nun wieder bedeuten?«, wunderte sich Junpei.  
»Ist sie etwas...«, begann Kouji und Takuya wurde ganz blass im Gesicht.

»Nein, ich kann euch beruhigen, ehemaliger Digiritter des Lichts. Mirdori ist noch am Leben, aber sie scheint trotzdem in eine Parallelwelt befördert worden zu sein. Neben der Digi- und der Menschenwelt gibt es nämlich noch andere Welten. Sie ist irgendwo dort, wo die Zeit nie vergeht.«  
»Ich verstehe kein Wort«, gab Kouichi zu und runzelte seine Stirn, »ich meine: Wie kommt man einfach so an einen Ort, wo keine Zeit vergeht?«  
»Das spielt doch jetzt gar keine Rolle. Wir müssen nur wissen wie wir meine Cousine zurück bekommen«, Takuya war schon wieder ganz ungeduldig. Ihm konnte alles gar nicht schnell genug gehen.  
»Aber überleg doch mal, Takuya«, Kouichi drehte sich zu seinem hitzigen Freund um, »wenn wir wissen wie Midori dort hingekommen ist, können wir sie auch wieder zurückholen.«  
»Sie wurde gerettet.«  
»Von wem?«, fragten Kouji, Izumi und Haruka im Chor.  
»Diejenige ist sogar in diesem Raum.« Alle sahen sich fragend nach allen Seiten um. Sie konnten jedoch niemand anderen entdecken. Seraphimon lachte ein glockenhelles Lachen:  
»Es war ihre Schwester Haruka.«  
Nun blickten alle überrascht zu Takuyas Cousine, die allerdings genauso ratlos dreinblickte.  
»Wie soll ich das denn gemacht habe? Ich habe den Unfall doch noch nicht mal gesehen«, meinte sie, »nein, das ist unmöglich. Sie müssen mich mit jemanden verwechseln.«  
»Noch hast du sie ja auch noch nicht gerettet, deswegen kannst du dich auch nicht daran erinnern.«  
»Also jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr«, seufzte Junpei.  
»Zur Abwechslung bist du mal nicht der einzige«, Takuya schnaubte aufgebracht, »wie wäre es wenn du aufhörst in Rätseln zu sprechen und uns sagst wovon du sprichst, Seraphimon.«  
»Also gut. Ihr habt sicher schon gemerkt, dass immer nicht alles so ist wie es scheint und das manche Menschen mehr Kräfte haben als andere. Weil ihr mehr habt als andere Kinder, wart ihr auch in der Lage in die Digiwelt zu reisen und selbst zu digitieren. Auch Haruka hat eine Kraft, die sie von anderen Menschen unterscheidet.«  
»Heißt das sie kann auch digitieren?«, hakte Izumi nach.  
»Nein, aber ihre Kraft ist eng mit der Digiwelt verknüpft. Sie wurde von jemanden als Medium ausgewählt.«  
Haruka verstand kein Wort, von dem was das Digimon ihr das erzählt. Sie wollte es auch irgendwie nicht glauben. Sie eine bestimmte Kraft? Das war doch albern! Sie war ein ganz normales Mädchen. Eben nur Haruka, fünfzehn Jahre alt, erste Klasse, Oberschule.  
»Und was soll ich nun machen, um meine Kräfte einzuwenden, damit ich meine Schwester retten kann?«, sie entscheid dich dafür Seraphimon direkt danach zu fragen.  
»Diese Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden, denn ich kann die Kräfte dieses Wesens, dass dich als Medium benutzt nicht einschätzen.«  
»Und wie kann ich diese Kräfte bekommen?«  
»Du musst sie finden oder sie finden dich.«  
»Na toll, und schon sind wir wieder am Anfang«, Takuya war mehr als frustriert, »bist du sicher, dass Haruka das schaffen kann. So ganz alleine? Was ist mit uns? Können wir nicht digitieren und helfen?«  
»Nein, das önnt ihr nicht mehr. Nachdem ihr die Digiwelt gerettet habt, wurden eure Kräfte automatisch zurück an die echten Digiritter übertragen.«  
Alle waren auf einmal sehr bedrückt. Was konnten sie denn nun tun? Dann war ihre Reise in die Digiwelt völlig umsonst gewesen?  
»Dann kann also nur ein Mädchen etwas tun, dass vorher noch nie von der Digiwelt gehört hat und keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen hat?«  
»Sei nicht so grob, Kouji«, wies Kouichi seinen Zwillingsbruder zurecht, »es muss schon einen Grund haben, warum Haruka die einzige ist, die ihre Schwester retten kann.«

Doch Haruka hörte schon länger nicht mehr zu. Sie war plötzlich tief in Gedanken versunken und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie erinnerte sich an die seltsamen Dinge, die in letzter Zeit geschehen waren. Und an das, was Midori gesagt hatte. Es gab nur eine einzige Chance, dass doch noch alles gut werden könnte.  
»Schutzengel«, murmelte sie.  
»Wie bitte?«, fragend blickte Izumi sie an, doch Haruka antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen wandte sie sich mit ernstem Gesicht an Seraphimon:  
»Gibt es einen Ort in der Digiwelt, an der es besonders viel Sonne gibt?«  
»Hä? Was soll das denn jetzt?«, Takuya wusste nicht, was seine Cousine mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollte.  
»Jetzt lass sie doch mal. Du solltest deiner Cousine wirklich mehr zutrauen«, fuhr Izumi ihn an, »sie wird schon wissen, warum sie diese Frage gestellt hat.« Takuya wurde rot. Er war schon lange nicht mehr von Izumi zurechtgewiesen worden. Wäre es Kouji gewesen, dann hätte er etwas wütendes erwidert, aber nicht bei dem Mädchen für das er Gefühle hatte. Nicht bei Izumi.  
»Du hast dich an etwas wichtiges erinnert, nicht wahr?«, Seraphimon klang sehr zufrieden. Haruka nickte.  
»Gut, dann hört gut zu. Ähnlich wie bei eurer Welt gibt es auch hier eine Art Äquator. Auch wenn diese Zone bei uns keinen Namen hat, ist der Lichteinfall dort am größten. Ihr müsst genau zu ihrem Mittelpunkt reisen. Zum Sonnenspiegel.«  
»Zum Sonnenspiegel? Wie kommen wir dahin?«, aufgeregt faltete Kouichi seine Karte auseinander, doch darauf war dieser neue Ort nicht eingezeichnet.  
»Es gibt ein Trailmon, dass euch direkt dort hinbringen kann. Doch es ist nicht groß genug für euch alle. Nur drei von euch können mitfahren.«  
»Aber das ist doch vollkommen unfair. Das heißt doch, dass die anderen drei hier zurückbleiben müssen«, schloss Junpei daraus. Alle anderen verdrehten die Augen, doch niemand weiß in darauf hin, dass das nur logisch war. Doch eine Frage schoss allen durch den Kopf:  
Wer sollte mit Haruka zum Sonnenspiegel fahren?


	9. Der Sonne entgegen

_**©Sunrisepainter:** Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letzte Mal geschah: **

_»Gut, dann hört gut zu. Ähnlich wie bei eurer Welt gibt es auch hier eine Art Äquator. Auch wenn diese Zone bei uns keinen Namen hat, ist der Lichteinfall dort am größten. Ihr müsst genau zu ihrem Mittelpunkt reisen. Zum Sonnenspiegel.«  
»Zum Sonnenspiegel? Wie kommen wir dahin?«, aufgeregt faltete Kouichi seine Karte auseinander, doch darauf war dieser neue Ort nicht eingezeichnet.  
»Es gibt ein Trailmon, dass euch direkt dort hinbringen kann. Doch es ist nicht groß genug für euch alle. Nur drei von euch können mitfahren.«  
»Aber das ist doch vollkommen unfair. Das heißt doch, dass die anderen drei hier zurückbleiben müssen«, schloss Junpei daraus. Alle anderen verdrehten die Augen, doch niemand weiß in darauf hin, dass das nur logisch war. Doch eine Frage schoss allen durch den Kopf:  
Wer sollte mit Haruka zum Sonnenspiegel fahren?  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 9:**

Der Weg in die Sonne

»Das ist doch ätzend! Wieso können wir nicht alle mit«, Takuya verschränkte die Arme und blickte düster in die Runde. Die sechs Kinder saßen auf dem weichen Waldboden in der Nähe von Seraphimon's Schloss und beratschlagten sich.  
Es war klar, dass Haruka eine der Personen sein mussten, die mit einem Trailmon zum so genannten Sonnenspiegel reiste. Doch wer sollte sie begleiten.  
»Du musst mit. Ich kenne dich, Takuya. Du würdest keine Minute ruhig bleiben, wenn du wüsstest, dass diene Cousine eventuell in Gefahr sein könnte«, meinte Kouichi mit einem Lächeln. Takuya nickte und war froh, dass die anderen auch damit einverstanden zu sein schienen.  
»Und ich ziehe es vor hier zu bleiben«, meine Junpei, »ich wäre sowieso keine große Hilfe. Außerdem muss jemand hier die Stellung halten.«  
»Das heißt es bleiben nur noch Kouichi, Kouji und ich übrig«, meinte Izumi nachdenklich und sah die anderen beiden an, »was meint ihr?«  
»Natürlich würde ich auch gerne diesen seltsamen Sonnenspiegel sehen, aber ich bin dafür, dass Kouichi mitfährt. Er hat die Karte größtenteils selbst erstellt und viel mehr Erfahrung als wir«, Kouji lehnt lässig an einem Baum.  
»Was meinst du, Haruka? Wer soll dich begleiten? Immerhin bist du die wichtigste Person«, Izumi warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Haruka wurde rot. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr eine Entscheidung überließ. Sie blickt in die Runde und sah Takuyas Entschlossenheit, Izumis Lächeln, Kouichis innere Ruhe, Junpeis Stirnrunzeln und Koujis gleichgültige Miene.  
»Ich denke, dass ihr Recht habt. Nur wenn ihr beide wirklich mitkommen wollt, Kouichi und Takuya...«  
»Klar«, ihr Cousin war Feuer und Flamme. Kouichi lächelte bloß.

»Dann viel Glück. Wir bleiben hier uns warten auf euch«, Junpei lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf.  
»Ja, viel Glück. Und seid bitte vorsichtig«, Izumi's Gesicht war sorgenvoll.  
»Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen. Wir holen Midori zurück«, Takuya hatte ein Gewinnerlächeln aufgesetzt.  
»Bin ich froh, dass Kouichi mitkommt«, Kouji vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
»Was soll das denn heißen?«, brauste Takuya auf. Kouji grinste überheblich und Takuya war drauf und dran sich mit ihm zu prügeln.  
»Jetzt benimm dich oder du bleibst doch hier«, drohte Izumi, »so einen Hitzkopf wie dich kann Haruka nämlich nicht gebrauchen.« Sofort war Takuya still, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran Kouji noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
»Keine Angst, ich pass auf, dass den beiden nichts passiert«, meinte Kouichi und wandte sich seinen beiden Weggefährten zu, »also Seraphimon hat gesagt, dass wir immer Richtung Süden gehen müssen, dann kommen wir irgendwann in die Zone des Donners. Dort ist der Bahnhof mit dem Trailmon, dass uns zum Sonnenspiegel bringen kann, welches in einer uns noch unbekannten Zone zu liegen scheint.«  
Haruka und Takuya nickten. Wenn sie sich beeilten, dann würden sie es noch vorm Dunkelwerden bis zum Bahnhof schaffen. Deshalb verschwendeten sie auch keine Zeit mehr.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und machten sich schweigend auf den Weg.  
Die anderen drei sahen ihnen lange hinterher.  
»Ich hoffe, dass sie es schaffen«, murmelte Junpei.  
»es ist ich zu blöd, dass wir drei nichts für sie machen können«, nervös lief Izumi auf und ab, »am meisten Sorgen mache ich mir um Haruka. Takuya und Kouichi kennen die Digiwelt, doch sie ist das erste Mal hier und muss gleich so eine Verantwortung übernehmen.«  
»Sie wird sich verändern«, meinte Kouji und setzte sich zu ihnen, »das haben wir alle. Ich hoffe aber es ist zu ihrem Vorteil.«

Der Marsch kam Haruka endlos vor. Wie zuvor ging es über Stock und Stein durch den Wald. Alles sah gleich aus und bald wurde es Haruka zu langweilig die Landschaft zu betrachten. Sie lief einfach hinter den beiden Jungen her. Irgendwann begannen ihre Füße zu schmerzen. Sie hatte Durst und Hunger. Der Schokoriegel, den sie aßen, stillte ihren Hunger kaum und zudem gab es nichts mehr zu trinken. Kouichi hatte zwar alles mögliche in seinen Rucksack gepackt, aber es hatte gerade mal für einige Stunden gereicht.  
Sie waren mehr als erleichtert als sich die Landschaft nach und nach zu verändern begann. Die Bäume standen weiter von einander entfernt und wurden kleiner und kleiner. Die Pflanzen sahen anders aus. Es wurde immer steiniger und bergiger. Bald tauchten große Steinbrocken vor ihnen auf, die sie umgehen mussten.  
Die Sonne ging am Horizont schon unter und die Luft wurde kühler. Haruka fröstelte etwas und schlang deshalb ihre Jacke enger um ihren Körper.  
»Sind wir bald da?«, fragte Takuya, dem es nicht besser ging.  
»Ja, wir müssen nur noch über diesen großen Felsen dort«, meinte Kouichi und deutete noch vorn. Takuya und Haruka stießen gleichzeitig einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
Doch die Freude verging gleich wieder als sie merkten wie steil der Felsen war.  
»Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst? «, wandte sich takuya an seine Cousine.  
»Bestimmt, bei Seraphimon's Schloss hatte ich komischerweise auch keine Probleme«, meinte Haruka und erinnerte sich wie unwahrscheinlich leicht es ihr gefallen war, die hohen Treppen zu erklimmen. Sie dachte, dass es vielleicht daran lang, dass sie nicht alleine gewesen war. Auch hier mit Kouichi und Takuya an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich sicherer denn je.  
»Dann bleib dicht hinter mir«, meinte Takuya.  
»Ich geh hinter euch«, Kouichi verstaute seine Karte und den Kompass, den er zur Sicherheit zusätzlich bei sich trug, in seiner Tasche und folgte den beiden.

Der Aufstieg war mühsam. Haruka musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht herunter zu gucken und gleichzeitig aufpassen, dass ihre Füße immer Halt hatten. Ab und zu bröckelten Steine nach unten und verrieten ihnen wie hoch sie bereits waren.  
Kurz bevor sie die Spitze erreichten, rutschte Haruka von einer Steinkante ab und konnte sich gerade noch so festhalten. Gleichzeitig hatte aber auch Kouichi sie reflexartig gepackt und sicherte sie zusätzlich.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er neben ihr. Haruka nickte nur. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um zu antworten. Ihr Herz schlug wild und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie versuchte gleichmäßig ein und aus zu atmen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
»Keine Angst. Gib mir einfach deine Hand«, Kouichi streckte seine eigene Hand nach ihr aus und sie ergriff sie dankbar. ein Händedruck war nicht so fest wie der von Takuya, aber so, dass sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er sie nicht loslassen würde. Sie wunderte sich wie ruhig er war und das half ihr auch den Rest des Weges mühelos zu schaffen.  
Hinter dem großen Felsen lag eine weite Wüste aus Schutt und Gestein. Das einzige was auf Leben hinwies waren kleine Büsche und der kleine Bahnhof, in dem eine seltsam aussehende Lok stand.  
Sie war wahrlich nicht groß. Vielleicht gerade mal zwei bis drei Meter lang. Es hatte eine rot-silberne Lackierung und war an manchen Stellen schon etwas gerostet. Sein Kopf sah aus wie das eines Adlers. Doch es machte nicht gerade einen aufgeweckten Eindruck. Es wirkte viel mehr als hätte es einen schlechten Tag gehabt und war nicht gerade erpicht darauf drei Kinder durch die Digiwelt zu chauffieren.  
»Ist das etwas ein Trailmon?«, wollte Haruka wissen.  
»Ja, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen kein besonders freundliches. Ich hoffe es hilft uns«, seufzte Kouichi.  
»Es muss, ansonsten dauert es ewig bis wir zu unserem Ziel kommen. Ich werde es mal fragen«, und schon sauste Takuya den Fels hinunter. Kouichi stöhnte;  
»Nichts gegen deinen Cousin, aber ich hoffe er verdirbt uns mit seiner Ungeduld nicht wieder alles.«  
Haruka verstand, was Kouichi meinte. Takuya war eben, so wie es Kouji bereits gesagt hatte, ein Hitzkopf. Die beiden sahen sich an und liefen ihm dann vorsichtshalber schnell hinterher.

»Hey, du Trailmon«, Takuya baute sich vor dem großen Digimon auf. Es warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Haruka hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es sich kaum für ihre Anwesenheit interessierte.  
»Versuch nett zu bleiben«, flüsterte Kouichi. Takuya nickte und setzte dann ein Lächeln auf, doch bei ihm wirkte es viel mehr wie ein verschmitztes Grinsen.  
»Es tut uns Leid, wenn wir dich stören, aber du bist der einzige, der uns helfen kann.«  
Das Trailmon antwortete ihm immer noch nicht. Sein Blick war abgewandt und gelangweilt. Takuya wurde langsam ungeduldig:  
»Hör mal zu. Wir müssen ganz dringend zum Sonnenspiegel und du bist der einzige der uns hinbringen kann.«  
»Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?«, fragte das Digimon mit dumpfer Stimme und blickte sie das erste Mal aus seinem müden Augen an.  
»Heißt das etwa du fährst uns?«  
»Das Mädchen und den dunkelhaarigen Jungen schon. Dich nicht. Du bist mir zu frech und aufdringlich«, meinte das Trailmon patzig. Während Kouichi und Haruka zu kicherten, schnappte Takuya empört nach Luft. Haruka versuchte das Trailmon zu besänftigen:  
»Es tut mir Leid. Mein Cousin spricht manchmal bevor er nachdenkt. Würdest du ihn bitte auch mitnehmen? Er ist wichtig für unsere Reise und er verspricht auch, dass er nichts mehr sagt.«  
Takuya sah sie schockiert an. Wie konnte er denn schweigen? Doch sie warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu , der ihm sagte, dass er sich zusammenreißen sollte.  
»Also gut. Ich verspreche es«, gab er sich unglücklich geschlagen.  
»Wenn das so ist, dann begrüße ich euch an Board des Expresses zum Sonnenspiegel«, meinte das Trailmon und wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr gelangweilt, sondern höchst motiviert. Wie von Geisterhand öffneten sich die drei Türen an seiner Seite und gaben den Weg zu drei hintereinander gereihten Sitzen frei. Sie sahen gemütlich aus, deshalb zögerten sie nicht lange und stiegen ein. Haruka in der Mitte, Takuya hinter und Kouichi vor ihr.

»Wenn ihr wollt, dann könnt ihr mich Oscar nennen. Ich bringe euch ohne Zwischenstopp in die Zone des Sandes. Ich hoffe ihr habt eine angenehme Fahrt. Wenn etwas ist, dann könnt ihr mich einfach ansprechen«, im Inneren des Trailmons klang seine Stimme noch dumpfer.  
»Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, das sie auf einer wichtigen Mission in der Digiwelt waren, dann hätte Haruka das hier sicher wie eine lustige Eisenbahnfahrt in die Ferien gefunden.  
Nach ihrem Fußmarsch schien dieser bequeme Sitz, in dem man fast versank, fast schon wie eine entspannende Insel, auf der man seine Seele baumeln lassen konnten. Auch die beiden Jungen lehnten sich zufrieden zurück und versuchten für einen Moment nicht daran zu denken, was ihnen womöglich noch bevorstand.  
Obwohl er durch sein Rost schon etwas älter wirkte, bewegte sich Oscar äußerst zügig über die Gleise. Die Landschaft verwischte zu einem bunten Gemisch aus braunen, blauen und grünen Farben. Schon bald konnte Haruka nichts mehr erkennen, weil die Sonne endgültig untergegangen war und sie schloss die Augen. Erschöpfung durch die schlaflose Nacht zuvor und den langen Wegen fuhren auf sie hinunter und überrollten sie wie eine Welle aus Müdigkeit. Ihr Kopf wurde schwerer und es dauerte nicht lange und das gleichmäßige Geräusch des fahrenden Trailmons wiegte sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Es war heiß. Unheimlich heiß. Haruka spürte wie ihr etwas Nasses über die Stirn lief. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich verschlafen um. Draußen war es wieder hell, was bedeutete, dass sie die ganze Nacht durchgefahren waren. Vor ihrem Gesicht war ein Kopf mit braunen Haaren. Er war zur Seite gesackt und wurde vom dem Trailmon kräftig durchgerüttelt.  
»Takuya?«, ihre Stimme klang rau. Ihr Cousin rührte sich nicht.  
»Lass ihn ruhig noch etwas schlafen, dann geht er uns wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven«, meinte Kouichi hinter ihr. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und sah, dass er seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt hatte. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, lächelte er.  
»Heiß, nicht wahr? Ich habe Oscar gefragt. Die Zone des Sandes ist reine Wüste. Irgendwie logisch. Hier«, er kramte ein Papiertaschentuch aus seinem Rucksack und hielt es ihm hin.  
Dankbar nahm sie es und wischte sich damit die Stirn ab. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass auch Kouichi Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte. Er hatte bereits seine Jacke ausgezogen und seine Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt. Haruka tat dasselbe. Für den ersten Moment brachte es wirklich etwas, doch dann begann sie wieder zu schwitzen. Machte die Hitze Takuya denn gar nichts aus oder warum konnte er so tief schlafen?  
»Was die anderen jetzt wohl machen?«, überlegte Haruka laut, der es immer noch leid tat, dass sie Izumi und Co zurücklassen mussten.  
»Ach, denen geht's bestimmt nicht schlecht. Izumi machte sich bestimmt die ganze Zeit über Sorgen, während Junpei nörgelt, weil er Hunger hat«, Kouichi lachte leise.  
»Und Kouji?«  
Kouichis Blick wurde nachdenklich und er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.  
»Er wird seine Sorge nicht offen zeigen, aber in seinem Inneren ist er mehr als unruhig. Du magst meinen Bruder nicht besonders, oder?«  
Haruka antwortete darauf nichts, aber ihre schuldbewusste Miene sagte Kouichi, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
»Kein Problem. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, denn Kouji ist nicht einfach. Er wirkt immer sehr kühl und abweisend, aber im Grunde seines Herzens ist er sehr fürsorglich. Man kann ihn nur schwer erreichen, aber wenn man es erstmal geschafft hat, dann würde er dich nie verraten. Er macht sich um alles und jedem Gedanken. Eben ein guter Freund«, Kouichi sprach sehr positiv von seinem Bruder und hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, das zeigte wie sehr er ihn schätzte. Haruka seufzte:  
»Ich hoffe ich lerne den Kouji, von dem du mir vorschwärmst auch mal kennen.«

»Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber ihr solltet euren Freund wecken. Wir sind bald da und gleich wird es ungemütlich werden«, meinte Oscar.  
»Was soll das heißen?«, Kouichi runzelte die Stirn.  
»Der Sonnenspiegel ist von einem mächtigen Schutzkreis umgeben, den man nur durchbrechen kann, wenn man schnell genug fährt, deswegen werde ich gleich besonders viel Gas geben. Ich rate euch, dass ihr angeschnallt seid und euch gut festhaltet.«  
»Danke für den Hinweis«, meinte Kouichi, »Haruka du solltest deinen Cousin wirklich wecken, sonst erschreckt er sich noch.«  
Haruka beugte sich so weit es ging vor und kniff Takuya kräftig ins Ohr. Dieser gab einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei von sich und drehte sich wütend zu ihr um:  
»Verdammt, Haru – chan! Was sollte das denn?«  
»Und festhalten!«, brüllte Oscar, während er zunehmend beschleunigte. Die drei Kinder gaben ein Geräusch der Überraschung von sich als sie dabei in ihre Sitze zurück gedrückt wurden. In ihren Ohren begann es schrecklich zu rauschen. Die Schienen klapperten bedrohlich unter ihnen.  
»Was zur Hölle ist das? Oscar halt sofort an, die Schienen enden dort!«, brüllte Takuya plötzlich. Auch Kouichi und Haruka konnten sehen, dass sie auf das Ende der Bahnstrecke zurasten, wo sich die Schienen wie eine Absprungrampe nach oben bogen. Trotzdem machte das Trailmon keine Anstalten zu bremsen. Haruka kniff die Augen zusammen und betete, dass sie das hier überlebten. War Oscar verrückt geworden?

Doch die Sekunden verstrichen und es geschah nichts. Die Lok wurde nur wieder langsamer und ruhiger. Jegliches Fahrgeräusch war verschwunden, so als wären sie stehen geblieben. Doch warum bewegten sie sich dann noch?  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und sah aus dem Fenster. Das einzige, was sie sehen konnte waren Sonnenstrahlen und einen blauen Himmel.  
»Wir fliegen«, raunte Takuya, »ich glaub's gar nicht. Wir fliegen.«  
Und er hatte Recht. An den beiden Seiten des Trailmons waren plötzlich zwei große, silberne Flügel, die sich langsam auf und ab bewegten. Haruka atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie vor Angst die Luft angehalten hatte. Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, dass sie auf eine Art schwebender Insel zuflogen. Sie schien aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und war überwuchert mit Pflanzen allerart. Man konnte es von ihrem Standort aus noch nicht erkennen, aber Haruka vermutete, dass es sich um tropische Pflanzen, wie es sie im Regenwald gab, handelte.  
»In wenigen Sekunden erreichen wir den Sonnenspiegel«, dröhnte Oscars Stimme in ihre Ohren. Es klang als könnte er kaum sprechen, weil der Wind ihm pfeilschnell ins Gesicht rauschte. Kaum hatte er seine Durchsage beendet, wurde die Flugbahn des Trailmons immer steiler und Haruka stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass die Bäume und Pflanzen unheimlich schnell auf sie zurasten. Durch den plötzlichen Höhenunterschied, begann es in ihren Ohren zu rauschen und sie musste sie zuhalten. Auch Takuya und Kouichi verzogen die Gesichter als sie den Druck spürten. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch setzten sie auf. Metall traf auf Metall und es entstand ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen. Oscars „Passagiere" wurden dabei kräftig durchgerüttelt. Takuya brüllte etwas, doch Haruka konnte ihn nicht verstehen.  
Und dann war es plötzlich wieder ruhig. Oscar stand still und außer den Lauten der Natur war nicht mehr zu hören.

»Sind wir noch am Leben?«, flüsterte Takuya und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.  
»Ich schätze schon«, grinste Kouichi, »zugegeben war diese Reisemethode gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber auch irgendwie aufregend. Wie eine Achterbahnfahrt, findet ihr nicht?« Ihm schien es wirklich einen Heidenspaß zu machen. Takuya warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.  
»Hauptsache wir sind am Ziel«, murmelte Haruka und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie öffnete als erste ihre Tür und trat vorsichtig ins Freie. Zuwider aller Erwartungen war es draußen auch nicht viel wärmer. Sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihre Haut berührten, schien es ihr so als würde sich in ihrem Körper neue Energie sammeln. Die beiden Jungen sprangen ebenfalls aus dem Trailmon.  
»Puh ist das heiß«, stöhnte Takuya und zog an seinem bereits nassen T-Shirt. Auch Kouichi schwitzte.  
»Wenn ihr wollte, dass ich euch auch wieder zurückbringe, dann warte ich gerne auf euch«, meinte Oscar.  
»Das wäre furchtbar nett«, dankbar lächelte Kouichi ihn an.  
»Alles Roger, dann warte ich in dem kleinen Bahnhof. Ihr werdet ihn finden, wenn er den Schienen folgt. Das Schienennetz ist nicht allzu groß«, grinste das Trailmon und raste dann im Eiltempo von dannen. Die drei Kinder waren von nun an wieder auf sich alleine gestellt.  
»So und was machen wir jetzt, Haru – chan?«, erwartungsvoll blickte Takuya sie an. Auch Kouichi hob fragend den Kopf.  
»Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer«, gab Haruka kleinlaut zu.  
»Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Ich dachte du hättest so etwas wie einen Plan!«  
Haruka wich seinen Blicken aus und schaute sich verlegen in der Gegend um:  
»Nein, eigentlich war es nur eine Idee. Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass die Antwort hier von selbst kommt...«  
Takuya seufzte tief. Haruka wusste, dass sie wirklich enttäuscht war. Doch Kouichi tröstete sie:  
»Keine Angst. Wenn ich eines in der Digiwelt gelernt habt, dann das die Antworten manchmal wirklich von selbst kommen. Außerdem muss es einen Grund haben, warum du nach diesem Ort gefragt hast. Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall mal eingehend hier umsehen.«  
Die anderen beiden hatten dem nichts entgegen zu setzten. Doch bald schon drängte sich die nächste Frage auf: in welche Richtung sollten sie zuerst gehen?  
»Hm, wie wäre es mit Osten?«, schlug Takuya vor, »die Richtung sieht irgendwie einladend aus.« Kouichi nickte zustimmend, doch es war Haruka, die einen anderen Vorschlag machte.  
»Nein. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir dort entlanggehen sollten«, sie deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Erst hatte sie nichts sagen wollen, aber es war als würde sie irgendwas dazu drängen diesen Wag zu gehen. Etwas seltsames.  
»Meinst du wirklich?«, Takuya schien ein wenig zu hadern und auch Kouichi machte ein skeptisches Gesicht.  
»hat nicht Junpei gesagt, dass es hier auf Zeichn und Symbole ankommt?«, versuchte Haruka sich zu rechtfertigen. Die beiden Jungen nickten und wechselten dann einen schnellen Blick.  
»Also gut, Haru – chan. Du hast das Kommando«, erklärte Takuya schließlich und Kouichi warf ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu, das sie wieder erröten ließ. Verdammte Hitze!


	10. Der Sonnenspiegel

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letzte Mal geschah:**

_»Nein. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir dort entlanggehen sollten«, sie deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Erst hatte sie nichts sagen wollen, aber es war als würde sie irgendwas dazu drängen diesen Wag zu gehen. Etwas seltsames.  
»Meinst du wirklich?«, Takuya schien ein wenig zu hadern und auch Kouichi machte ein skeptisches Gesicht.  
»Hat nicht Junpei gesagt, dass es hier auf Zeichn und Symbole ankommt?«, versuchte Haruka sich zu rechtfertigen. Die beiden Jungen nickten und wechselten dann einen schnellen Blick.  
»Also gut, Haru – chan. Du hast das Kommando«, erklärte Takuya schließlich und Kouichi warf ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu, das sie wieder erröten ließ. Verdammte Hitze!_

* * *

**Kapitel 10:**

Der Sonnenspiegel

Die erste Nacht hatten Junpei, Kouji und Izumi problemlos überstanden. Die beiden Jungen hatten ein kleines Feuer entfacht, während Izumi losging um Früchte und anderes Essbares zu sammeln. Sie wussten allmählich wie man in der Digiwelt überleben konnte.  
Ihre Lagerstelle lag immer noch ganz in der Nähe von Seraphimon's Schloss, sodass die anderen sie später problemlos fanden, wenn sie zurückkehrten.  
Die Stimmung war angespannt. Sie ärgerten sich, dass sie keinerlei Kontakt zu Kouichi, Takuya und Haruka aufnehmen konnten. Sie wussten also nicht, ob sie es zum Sonnenspiegel geschafft hatten oder nicht.  
»Kannst du nicht irgendwie mit Kouichi kommunizieren? Von wegen Zwillingstelepathie und so...?«, hatte Junpei Kouji einmal gefragt. Dieser hat dieses jedoch bedauernd verneint. Nach diesem Gespräch hatten die drei kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.  
Junpei wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als so schnell wie möglich in ihre Welt zurückzukehren. Er hatte es bereits vorgeschlagen, aber Izumi und Kouichi hatten einstimmig abgelehnt. Seitdem stopfte er frustriert Schokoriegel in sich hinein und hatte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt.  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu Kouji, der sich bereits im Morgengrauen aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Die anderen beiden wussten nicht wohin, aber sie suchten auch gar nicht erst nach ihm.  
Izumi war zwar etwas verärgert, dass er ihnen nichts gesagt hatte, aber sie kannte Kouji gut genug, um sein Verhalten zu verstehen. Er war jahrelang ein Einzelkämpfer gewesen und brauchte auch heute oft noch Abstand von anderen. Besonders wenn er sich Sorgen machte. Und er machte sich im Moment furchtbare Sorgen. Um Kouichi, seinen Bruder. Um Takuya, seine besten Freund. Und auch um Haruka, die noch nichts von der Digiwelt wusste.

Izumi erging es ähnlich, deshalb versuchte sie sich mit allen Mitteln abzulenken. Da ihr nicht so viele Möglichkeiten blieben, lief sie etwas durch den Wald und versuchte diverse Digimon anzusprechen, die ihr möglicherweise weitere Informationen geben konnten.  
Bisher hatte sie nur in Erfahrung bringen können, dass sich viele Sorgen um ihre Welt machten. Ähnlich wie Cutemon wussten auch sie, dass etwas dunkles sein Unwesen trieb. Doch keiner konnte ihr genau sagen, was es wollte und wer es war.  
So kam sie auf keinen Fall weiter und Junpei war auch keine große Hilfe. Außer für seine Schokoriegel schien er sich für nichts zu interessieren  
Bedrückt hockte sie nun auf einem flachen Stein und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin.  
Wenn doch wenigstens Haruka hier gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie wenigsten jemanden gehabt mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte. Oder Kouichi, der für sein Alter sehr vernünftig war. Sogar Takuyas Gesellschaft wäre ihr lieber gewesen als die eines notorischen Einzelgängers und die einer nörgelnden Trantüte. . Izumi würde es ihm zwar nie unter die Nase binden, aber sie vermisste Takuya. Vor allem seine Entschlossenheit und seinen Enthusiasmus.  
Stattdessen spürte sie wie sie selbst immer mutloser wurde. Was konnten sie bloß tun?  
»Ihr seid doch die Digiritter, oder?«, piepste plötzliche eine Stimme hinter ihr. Izumi erschreckte sich so sehr, dass sie fast vom Stein geplumpst wäre.  
Hinter ihr hockte ein kleines Cupimon und starrte sie mit großen, runden Augen aufmerksam an. Izumi zwinkerte einige Male und nickte dann langsam.  
»Toll, dann bin ich ja richtig«, das Cupimon begann zu strahlen.  
»Können wir dir irgendwie behilflich sein?«, fragte Izumi höflich und ging vor dem Digimon in die hocke, um es besser verstehen zu können.  
»Seraphimon hat mich zu euch geschickt. Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass ihr drei sobald wie möglich in ihr Schloss kommen sollt. Sie hat etwas für euch.«  
»Für uns? Was denn?«, Izumi war wirklich verwirrt. Was konnte denn Seraphimon von ihnen wollen. Ging es um Takuya oder die anderen? War etwas passiert? Auf einmal war sie sichtlich nervös.  
»Das weiß ich nicht genau. Ich soll euch nur die Nachricht überbringen.«  
»Vielen Dank. Sag Seraphimon, dass wir so schnell wie möglich kommen.«  
Das Cupimon nickte und tippelte dann von dannen.  
Izumi strich sich einige Male über ihre Jeans um sich zu beruhigen. Es musste wirklich sehr wichtig sein, wenn Seraphimon sie zu sich rief. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich zu Schloss.  
Zuerst lief sie hinüber zu Junpei, der nur am Rande mitbekommen hatte, dass Izumi mit einem Cupimon sprach. Doch als er die Neuigkeit hörte, teilte er ihre Sorge. Es war nun mal nicht ausgeschlossen, dass die anderen drei in Schwierigkeiten waren. Schnell rannten sie im Eiltempo los um Kouji zu suchen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren Wegen zuvor, kamen die drei Kinder nur mühsam voran. Die Insel war dichter bewachsen als sie angenommen hatten und sie mussten sich regelrecht durch den Dschungel kämpfen.  
»Wie Indiana Jones«, bemerkte Takuya, der vorweg lief und schlug mit einem Stock das Gewächs zur Seite.  
»Leider fehlt uns aber dessen Wissen, Fähigkeiten und Ausrüstung«, seufzte Kouichi, »dann wäre das hier sicher leichter.« Haruka konnte ihm im Stillen nur zustimmen. Sie sah sich nach allen Seiten um, ob es weitere Hinweise gab, die nützlich sein konnten. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, dass sie ohne Plan gleich losgefahren waren. Aber sie hatte immer nur ein einziges Ziel vor Augen gehabt: Midori retten.  
»Wieso? Es ist doch ein richtiges Abenteuer«, lachte Takuya und schien wieder guter Dinge zu sein, »drei verlorene Kinder in einem verlassenen Urwald, auf einer Insel im Niemandsland, streifen ziellos umher. Das wäre doch ein großartiger Abenteuerroman.«  
»Den kannst du ja schreiben, falls lebend wieder hier herauskommen«, grinste Kouichi.  
»Ne, da ist er viel zu faul für«, feixte Haruka.  
»Mein liebes Cousinchen, seit wir hier sind scheinst du mein ein bisschen zu frech zu werden. Ich glaube dir bekommt die Luft hier nicht«, erklärte Takuya. Sie wusste das er es nur spielerisch meinte, aber seine Worte brachten sie zum Nachdenken. Seit sie hier waren fühlte sie sich nicht mehr nutzlos und hilflos. Es kam ihr vor als könnte sie wirklich etwas tun, um ihrer Schwester zu helfen.  
»Vielleicht hast du Recht«, murmelte sie in Gedanken versunken und passte für einen Moment nicht auf wohin sie lief. Bevor sie sich entsinnen konnte, hatte sie sich schon in den langen Ranken einer Pflanze verheddert.

Sie bewegte sich hin und her um die Ranken abzuschütteln. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie umso fester wurden desto mehr sie sich bewegte.  
»Irgendetwas stimmt mit dieser Pflanze nicht«, meinte Kouichi und beugte sich näher vor.  
»Ach Quatsch, da muss mal nur kräftig dran ziehen«, sagte Takuya und tats. Doch es bewegte sich nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil: Die Ranken schlangen sich so fest um Harukas Körper, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam.  
»So bringt das nichts, Takuya. Dadurch wird es noch schlimmer. Siehst du nicht, dass Haruka schon ganz blau im Gesicht ist«, stoppte Kouichi seinen Freund.  
»Verflucht! Was sollen wir denn machen? Das Ding bringt sie noch um!«  
»Wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen als rohe Gewalt«, Kouichi runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
»Aber dann bitte schnell«, würgte Haruka hervor. Ihre Lunge brannte bereits und sie schnappte panisch nach Luft.  
»Bleib ganz ruhig und versuch dich nicht zu bewegen«, riet Kouichi und zog ein Messer aus seiner Tasche, »ich versuche nun wortwörtlich das Problem bei der Wurzel zu packen.«  
Vorsichtig pirschte er sich an die Schlingpflanze heran und suchte nach deren Ursprung. Es dauerte ein wenig, weil das Gestrüpp drum herum ziemlich dicht war.  
Takuya kam zwischenzeitlich der Gedanke, dass diese Pflanze ein Digimon sein könnte. Aber es sah nicht aus wie eines, sondern wie eine gewöhnliche Pflanze. Wie konnte sie sich also bewegen? Gab es vielleicht einen anderen Ursprung?  
»So, ich habe die Pflanze von ihrer Wurzel getrennt«, hörte er Kouichis Stimme im Dickicht, »ist Haruka frei?«  
»Nein«, Takuya machte ein enttäuschte Gesicht. Haruka saß immer noch in der Falle und sandte Stoßgebete gen Himmel, wie immer wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten war.

»Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Was ist mit dieser Pflanze?«, wunderte sich Kouichi und dachte angestrengt nach.  
»Vielleicht ist es ein Digimon«, teilte Takuya seinen Gedanken mit.  
»Vielleicht«, bestätigte sein Freund, »aber vielleicht ist es auch etwas anderes. Aber was?«  
»Egal was. Wir müssen ihr helfen«, Takuya ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, »wenn wir nur digitieren könnten!«  
»Können wir aber nicht. Wir müssen uns irgendwie anders helfen.«  
Haruka bekam das Gespräch der beiden Jungen nur am Rande mit. Ihr Kopf wurde immer schwerer und der Druck in ihrer Lunge immer stärker. Es fehlte nicht mehr lange und sie würde ohnmächtig werden. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie dagegen an das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Warum tat denn niemand etwas?  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie plötzlich einen großen, dunklen Schatten, der sich direkt auf sie zu bewegte. Sie wollte die Jungen noch warnen, aber sie konnte bereits kein Wort mehr sagen. Das einzige, was ihrer Kehle entwich war ein panisches Gurgeln. Der große Schatten landete direkt hinter Takuya und Kouichi, die ihn immer noch nicht zu bemerken schienen.  
Nicht bis eine dunkle Stimme grölte:  
»Kann ich euch behilflich sein, Erdenkinder?«  
Die beiden Jungen wirbelten erschrocken herum und starrten das riesige Digimon mit unzähligen Tentakeln an.  
»W-was bist d-du?«, stammelte Takuya und starrte es ängstlich an.  
»Ich? Ich bin ein Argomon und der Sonnenspiegelwald ist seit Urzeiten meine Heimat«, stellte sich das Digimon vor, »ich kenne diesen Ort besser als jeder andere, deshalb kann ich euch bei Problemen auch weiterhelfen. Und wie ich sehe seit ihr bereits in mächtigen Schwierigkeiten.« Sein Blick fiel auf Haruka, deren Augenlider nur noch halb geöffnet waren.  
»Rosemon Burst Mode, ich weiß, dass du diesen Wald beschützen willst, aber wir wissen doch nicht, was sie hier wollen«, sprach Argomon mit einem großen Baum.  
Für einen Moment passierte gar nichts, doch dann meldete sich plötzlich eine dunkle Frauenstimme. Sie kam aus der Krone des Baumes.  
»Es sind Eindringling! Und Eindringlinge müssen um jeden Preis vernichtet werden. Zuerst das Mädchen und danach ihre Begleiter.«

Takuya und Kouichi wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Was war das für eine eiskalte Stimme. Doch Argomon blieb lässig:  
» Bevor du jemanden angreifst, solltest du ihm wenigstens dein Gesicht zeige. Das habe ich dir schon oft gesagt. Alles andere ist hinterhältig.« Aus der Baumkrone kam ein klickendes Geräusch, dass wie ein leises Kichern klang. Etwas raschelte und etwas weißes schwang sich hinunter auf den Boden und blieb vor den Jungen und Argomon sitzen.  
»Darf ich sic jetzt vernichten?«, die Augen des weiblichen Digimons blitzen bedrohlich. Kouichi konnte es nicht wirklich zuordnen. Es hatte zwar eine Menschengestalt, sah andererseits aber auch aus wie eine gefährliche Pflanzenart. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes Kostüm in schwarz und weiß und einen Umhang, der aussah wie eine pinke Blüte. Ihr Körper war von einer dornigen Ranke, umschlungen, die sicher nicht nur zur Zierde diente, und ihr Gesicht wurde von einer Maske verdeckt. Ihre blonden, langen Haare flatterten wallend im Wind. Es war ein Bild erfüllt von Schönheit und Grausamkeit.  
»Darf ich euch Rosemon im Burst Mode vorstellen? Sie mag vielleicht auf den ersten Blick kalt wirken, aber genau wie ich ist sie die Beschützerin des Sonnenspiegelwaldes. Sie ist nur etwas misstrauischer als ich und kann die Pflanzen kontrollieren wie sie gerade Lust hat. Manchmal schlägt sie dabei ein wenig über die Strenge«, meinte Argomon, »wärst du so großzügig das Mädchen zu befreien? Diese Kinder sehen nicht aus als könnten sie unserem Wald auch nur ein Blättchen krümmen.«  
»Den Teufel werde ich tun!«, zischte Rosemon, »hast du es nicht gesehen? Sie stampfen durch den Wald wie eine wild gewordene Herde von Mammothmons. Und der da (sie zeigte mit ihrem spitzen Finger auf Takuya) hat nichts besseres zu tun als auch noch überall herum zu stochern und ihnen allen zu schaden.«  
Blitzartig warf Takuya den Stock aus der Hand und blickte die anderen schuldbewusst an.  
»Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass...«, er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
»Siehst du. Sie wussten es nicht besser. Und jetzt kannst du ihre Freundin befreien. Sie ist ja schon ohnmächtig. Oder möchtest du es auf einen Kampf mit mir ankommen lassen«, der letzte Teil klang mehr als bedrohlich.

Rosemon gab ein enttäuschtes Knurren von sich, aber ließ mit einer leichten Handbewegung die Ranken verschwinden. Die ohnmächtige Haruka landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Waldboden. Kouichi zögerte nicht lange und lief zu ihr hinüber.  
»Pah, wenn du sie unbedingt beschützen willst«, Rosemon verschränkte die Arme, »du wirst schon sehen, was wir davon haben. Menschen kann man nicht trauen.«  
Das waren ihre letzten Worte bevor sie von einer weißen Pflanze umhüllt wurde und im Boden verschwand. Mit ihr verschwand auch die angespannte Atmosphäre.  
»Bitte verzeiht iht. Sie hat kein positives Bild von euch Menschen.«  
»Das haben wir bereits am eigene Leibe erfahren«, schnaubte Takuya und ging dann hinüber zu den anderen beiden.  
Kouichi hatte bereits Harukas Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet und versuchte sie mit leichten Schlägen auf die Wange zu wecken.  
»Sie atmet noch und die Farbe kehrt auch langsam in ihr Gesicht zurück«, meinte er schließlich um Takuya zu beruhigen, »sie wird aber noch etwas länger weggetreten sein. Argomon, gibt es hier irgendwo Wasser?«  
»Ganz in der Nähe ist ein Bach. Wenn ihr wollt führe ich euch. Ich rate euch sowieso nicht alleine hier durchzuwandern. Rosemon ist nicht das einzige Digimon, dass nicht gerne Besucher. Sie sind es nicht gewohnt, weil hier selten jemand neues kommt.«  
»Bei der Gastfreundschaft kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen woran das liegt«, meinte Takuya ironisch.

Das Wispern der Stimme schwebte schon länger durch ihren Kopf. Es kitzelte in den Ohren und durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper mit Wärme. Erst waren es Worte in einer fremden Sprache gewesen, die wild durcheinander geflüstert worden. Doch bald konnte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen hören. Die Stimme war weich und klang ein wenig wie Schmetterlingsflügel.  
Haruka blinzelte einige Male und war dann in der Lage ihre Augen zu öffnen. Ein gleißendes Licht traf sie und tanzte vor ihren Augen auf und ab wie Tänzer in weißen Gewändern. Es war ein schönes Schauspiel. Doch es wirkte auch gleichzeitig vollkommen fremd und eigenartig.  
Das letzte, woran sie sicher erinnerte waren die hilflosen Gesichter von Kouichi und Takuya und der dunkle, bedrohliche Schatten. Danach erinnerte sie sich an nichts mehr. Ob sie bereits tot war? Bei dem Licht wäre es gut vorstellbar. Aber warum fühlte sie sich mehr als gesund und munter? Fast schon ein wenig ekstatisch?  
Sie sprang auf ihre Beine und sah sich diesen seltsamen Ort genauer an. Doch es gab eigentlich nichts zum Ansehen. Sie war umgeben von diesem tanzenden Licht, dass sie einhüllte wie weißer Nebel. Unheimlich und schön. Geheimnisvoll und doch vertraut.  
Der Tanz des Lichtes wurde immer ausgefallener und schließlich schossen einzelne Lichtkugeln aus dem Gesamtlicht hervor und umtanzten sie wie Solisten. Bald hüllten sie Haruka ein wie ein Kokon und sie spürte ein leichtes Kitzeln auf ihrer Haut. Mit schierer Verwunderung beobachtete sie die Lichtkugeln dabei wie sie in ihre Haut eindrangen und ihr gesamter Körper zu leuchten begann. Bevor sie etwas machen konnte, war es auch schon vorbei. Das Licht hörte auf zu tanzen und sah aus wie normales Sonnenlicht.

_Haruka_, wisperte dieselbe Stimme wie zuvor in ihr Ohr. Doch sie war jetzt näher als zuvor. Fast schon so als wäre sie in ihr.  
_Endlich habe ich dich gefunden, Haruka_, die Stimme war ehrlich begeistert. Haruka klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals.  
»Wer sind Sie?«, fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
_Keine Angst, ich tute dir nichts,_ wisperte es, _ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will dir helfen. Ich habe solange nach dir gesucht und endlich habe ich dich gefunden._  
»Wenn Sie mir helfen wollen, warum suchen sie mich dann?«, fragte Haruka etwas misstrauisch.  
_Weil ich auch deine Hilfe brauche_, sagte die Stimme, _weil du die einzige bist, die mir helfen kann. Ich bin schon viel zu lange an diesem Ort. _  
»Bist du ein Digimon? Oder etwa ein Mensch?«  
_Weder noch. Ich komme nicht aus der Digiwelt und auch nicht aus deiner Welt. Doch ich bin dazu zuständig, dass jede Welt in ihrer bleibt. _  
»Bist du so etwas wie ein Grenzbeschützer?«  
_Wenn du es so besser verstehst, dann schon. Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt von der kaum jemand weiß. Ich wurde hierher geschickt, um die Abtrennung zwischen deiner Welt und der Digiwelt zu bewachen. Doch dann wurde ich von jemanden angegriffen und habe meinen Körper verloren. Seitdem streife ich als körperlose Seele durch diese Welt. Meine Energie schwindet von Tag zu Tag und nur der Einfluss von Sonnenlicht erhält mich am Leben_.  
Haruka beruhigte sich ein wenig. Wenn dieses Wesen keine Energie mehr hatte, dann konnte es ihr doch auch nichts antun, oder? Die Geschichte der Stimme berührte sie zusätzlich.  
»Wie ist dein Name?«, fragte sie zögerlich.  
_Oh, ich habe viele Namen, doch die meisten nennen mich Xu. _  
»Xu, wiederholte Haruka, um das Wort auf ihrer Zunge zu kosten, »wie soll ich dir helfen? Und wie hilfst du mir?«  
_Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich brauche deinen Körper. Du musst mir erlauben ihn mit dir zu teilen. Natürlich verspreche ich dich nicht einfach zu verdrängen oder ihn gegen deinen Willen zu nutzen. Jedoch ist der einzige Haken, dass ich deine Gedanken und Gefühle lesen kann wie du die meinen. Wir wären dann seelisch miteinander verknüpft. Dafür würdest du aber meine Kräfte __erhalten, die dir unter anderem helfen deine Schwester zu finden. Du musst mir danach aber versprechen sie nur noch zu gebrauchen, wenn es darum geht die Digiwelt oder Menschenwelt zu beschützen._  
Xu legte eine Pause ein und wartete auf Harukas Reaktion. Diese wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dieser Idee halten sollte. Sie wollte zwar ihre Schwester retten, aber noch wusste sie nicht, ob Xu gut oder böse war. Vielleicht war es ein böses Digimon, das ihre Gedanken beeinflusste. Kouji hatte Recht gehabt. Es gab nicht nur gute Menschen auf der Welt. Dasselbe galt sicherlich auch für Digimon und andere Kreaturen.  
_Du brauchst mir jetzt noch nicht zu antworten. Du musst deine Entscheidung gut überreden und dir der Konsequenzen bewusst sein. _  
Haruka nickte. Sie würde sich die Sache genau überlegen. Rational.  
»Eine Frage hätte ich noch.«  
_Ich werde sie dir gerne beantworten, wenn ich kann._  
»Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg meine Schwester Midori zu retten oder ist sie für immer verloren, wenn ich nicht deine Kräfte übernehme.«  
Xu schwieg und somit konnte sich Haruka die Antwort schon denken.  
»Okay, ich denke darüber nach. Wie kann ich dir meine Entscheidung mitteilen?«  
_Du musst einfach nur in Gedanken nach mir rufen. Ich werde bis dahin in deiner Nähe bleiben. Pass auf dich auf, Haruka und bleib immer in der Nähe deiner Freunde. Sie können dich beschützen. _  
Ihre Stimme war zum Ende immer leiser geworden und das gleißende Licht verblasste und wurde klarer. Ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag öffnete Haruka die Augen und erblickte über sich ein Blätterdach. Etwas nasses ruhte auf ihrer Stirn.

»Gut, du bist aufgewacht«, Takuyas Gesicht schob sich in ihr Blickfeld. Er wirkte ziemlich erleichtert.  
»Was ist passiert? Wo ist Xu?« Ihre Lunge brannte wie Feuer und sie brachte kaum einen Ton hervor, sodass ihre Stimme nur ein heiseres Krächzen war.  
»Xu?«, er machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht, »wer ist das?«  
»Nicht so wichtig«, murmelte sie und richtete sich etwas auf. Wenn Takuya die Stimme nicht gehört hatte, dann war es besser ihn nicht damit zu beunruhigen.  
»Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?«, hörte sie Kouichis Stimme dicht hinter sich. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie auf seinen Schoß gelegen und sie mit einem nassen Tuch geweckt hatte. Sie wurde rot im Gesicht und bewegte sich etwas von ihm weg.  
»Nur an diese schreckliche Pflanze und den Schatten. Wer hat mich befreit?«  
»Das war Argomon. Er sieht auf den ersten Blick etwas unheimlich auf, aber du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Er ist nett«, Takuya deutete auf die gestalt, die im Schneidersitz neben ihm saß.  
»Vielen Dank«, meinte sie.  
»Keine Ursache«, es sollte wohl ein Lächeln sein, aber irgendwie sah sein Gesichtsausdruck aus wie eine unheimliche Grimasse.  
»Da du so lange ohnmächtig warst ist es schon ziemlich spät. Argomon hat uns vorgeschlagen die Nacht hier am Bach mit uns zu verbringen. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir morgen weiter laufen?«, fragte Takuya.  
Haruka war einverstanden. Sie war immer noch relativ schwach auf den Beinen. Zudem hatte sie ja bereits einen Teil des Rätsels gelöst. Wenn sie doch bloß gewusst hätte, ob sie auf Xu's Angebot eingehen sollte!  
»Ich schlage vor wir machen ein kleines Feuer, essen etwas und legen uns dann schlafen«, das große Digimon erhob sich als erstes.  
»Man, du wirst mir immer sympathischer, Argomon«, grinste Takuya und war mal wieder guter Dinge.  
»Dann lasst und mal los gehen um nach Holz und etwas essbarem zu suchen«, sagte Argomon.  
»Wenn es euch nicht ausmacht, dann bleibe ich hier bei Haruka. Wir können sie ja schlecht alleine lassen«, meinte Kouichi.  
»Du hast Recht. Aber pass gut auf sie auf sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, alles klar?«, Takuya drohte ihm spielerisch mit der Faust. Haruka wurde rot. Ihr war der Beschützerinstinkt ihres Cousins peinlich und außerdem wurde ihr bei der Idee mit Kouichi alleine zu sein irgendwie ganz schummerig.  
Doch Kouichi sah nicht gerade so aus als hätte er ein Problem damit, deshalb beruhigte sie sich wieder. Es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden. Wenn da nicht immer dieses schnell klopfende Herz wäre, dass sie fast um ihren Verstand brachte. Ob es doch etwas anderes war als die Hitze...?


	11. Harukas Entscheidung

_**©Sunrisepainter:** Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letzte Mal geschah: **

_»Gut, dann hört gut zu. Ähnlich wie bei eurer Welt gibt es auch hier eine Art Äquator. Auch wenn diese Zone bei uns keinen Namen hat, ist der Lichteinfall dort am größten. Ihr müsst genau zu ihrem Mittelpunkt reisen. Zum Sonnenspiegel.«  
»Zum Sonnenspiegel? Wie kommen wir dahin?«, aufgeregt faltete Kouichi seine Karte auseinander, doch darauf war dieser neue Ort nicht eingezeichnet.  
»Es gibt ein Trailmon, dass euch direkt dort hinbringen kann. Doch es ist nicht groß genug für euch alle. Nur drei von euch können mitfahren.«  
»Aber das ist doch vollkommen unfair. Das heißt doch, dass die anderen drei hier zurückbleiben müssen«, schloss Junpei daraus. Alle anderen verdrehten die Augen, doch niemand weiß in darauf hin, dass das nur logisch war. Doch eine Frage schoss allen durch den Kopf:  
Wer sollte mit Haruka zum Sonnenspiegel fahren?  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 9:**

Der Weg in die Sonne

»Das ist doch ätzend! Wieso können wir nicht alle mit«, Takuya verschränkte die Arme und blickte düster in die Runde. Die sechs Kinder saßen auf dem weichen Waldboden in der Nähe von Seraphimon's Schloss und beratschlagten sich.  
Es war klar, dass Haruka eine der Personen sein mussten, die mit einem Trailmon zum so genannten Sonnenspiegel reiste. Doch wer sollte sie begleiten.  
»Du musst mit. Ich kenne dich, Takuya. Du würdest keine Minute ruhig bleiben, wenn du wüsstest, dass diene Cousine eventuell in Gefahr sein könnte«, meinte Kouichi mit einem Lächeln. Takuya nickte und war froh, dass die anderen auch damit einverstanden zu sein schienen.  
»Und ich ziehe es vor hier zu bleiben«, meine Junpei, »ich wäre sowieso keine große Hilfe. Außerdem muss jemand hier die Stellung halten.«  
»Das heißt es bleiben nur noch Kouichi, Kouji und ich übrig«, meinte Izumi nachdenklich und sah die anderen beiden an, »was meint ihr?«  
»Natürlich würde ich auch gerne diesen seltsamen Sonnenspiegel sehen, aber ich bin dafür, dass Kouichi mitfährt. Er hat die Karte größtenteils selbst erstellt und viel mehr Erfahrung als wir«, Kouji lehnt lässig an einem Baum.  
»Was meinst du, Haruka? Wer soll dich begleiten? Immerhin bist du die wichtigste Person«, Izumi warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Haruka wurde rot. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr eine Entscheidung überließ. Sie blickt in die Runde und sah Takuyas Entschlossenheit, Izumis Lächeln, Kouichis innere Ruhe, Junpeis Stirnrunzeln und Koujis gleichgültige Miene.  
»Ich denke, dass ihr Recht habt. Nur wenn ihr beide wirklich mitkommen wollt, Kouichi und Takuya...«  
»Klar«, ihr Cousin war Feuer und Flamme. Kouichi lächelte bloß.

»Dann viel Glück. Wir bleiben hier uns warten auf euch«, Junpei lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf.  
»Ja, viel Glück. Und seid bitte vorsichtig«, Izumi's Gesicht war sorgenvoll.  
»Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen. Wir holen Midori zurück«, Takuya hatte ein Gewinnerlächeln aufgesetzt.  
»Bin ich froh, dass Kouichi mitkommt«, Kouji vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
»Was soll das denn heißen?«, brauste Takuya auf. Kouji grinste überheblich und Takuya war drauf und dran sich mit ihm zu prügeln.  
»Jetzt benimm dich oder du bleibst doch hier«, drohte Izumi, »so einen Hitzkopf wie dich kann Haruka nämlich nicht gebrauchen.« Sofort war Takuya still, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran Kouji noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
»Keine Angst, ich pass auf, dass den beiden nichts passiert«, meinte Kouichi und wandte sich seinen beiden Weggefährten zu, »also Seraphimon hat gesagt, dass wir immer Richtung Süden gehen müssen, dann kommen wir irgendwann in die Zone des Donners. Dort ist der Bahnhof mit dem Trailmon, dass uns zum Sonnenspiegel bringen kann, welches in einer uns noch unbekannten Zone zu liegen scheint.«  
Haruka und Takuya nickten. Wenn sie sich beeilten, dann würden sie es noch vorm Dunkelwerden bis zum Bahnhof schaffen. Deshalb verschwendeten sie auch keine Zeit mehr.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und machten sich schweigend auf den Weg.  
Die anderen drei sahen ihnen lange hinterher.  
»Ich hoffe, dass sie es schaffen«, murmelte Junpei.  
»es ist ich zu blöd, dass wir drei nichts für sie machen können«, nervös lief Izumi auf und ab, »am meisten Sorgen mache ich mir um Haruka. Takuya und Kouichi kennen die Digiwelt, doch sie ist das erste Mal hier und muss gleich so eine Verantwortung übernehmen.«  
»Sie wird sich verändern«, meinte Kouji und setzte sich zu ihnen, »das haben wir alle. Ich hoffe aber es ist zu ihrem Vorteil.«

Der Marsch kam Haruka endlos vor. Wie zuvor ging es über Stock und Stein durch den Wald. Alles sah gleich aus und bald wurde es Haruka zu langweilig die Landschaft zu betrachten. Sie lief einfach hinter den beiden Jungen her. Irgendwann begannen ihre Füße zu schmerzen. Sie hatte Durst und Hunger. Der Schokoriegel, den sie aßen, stillte ihren Hunger kaum und zudem gab es nichts mehr zu trinken. Kouichi hatte zwar alles mögliche in seinen Rucksack gepackt, aber es hatte gerade mal für einige Stunden gereicht.  
Sie waren mehr als erleichtert als sich die Landschaft nach und nach zu verändern begann. Die Bäume standen weiter von einander entfernt und wurden kleiner und kleiner. Die Pflanzen sahen anders aus. Es wurde immer steiniger und bergiger. Bald tauchten große Steinbrocken vor ihnen auf, die sie umgehen mussten.  
Die Sonne ging am Horizont schon unter und die Luft wurde kühler. Haruka fröstelte etwas und schlang deshalb ihre Jacke enger um ihren Körper.  
»Sind wir bald da?«, fragte Takuya, dem es nicht besser ging.  
»Ja, wir müssen nur noch über diesen großen Felsen dort«, meinte Kouichi und deutete noch vorn. Takuya und Haruka stießen gleichzeitig einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
Doch die Freude verging gleich wieder als sie merkten wie steil der Felsen war.  
»Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst? «, wandte sich takuya an seine Cousine.  
»Bestimmt, bei Seraphimon's Schloss hatte ich komischerweise auch keine Probleme«, meinte Haruka und erinnerte sich wie unwahrscheinlich leicht es ihr gefallen war, die hohen Treppen zu erklimmen. Sie dachte, dass es vielleicht daran lang, dass sie nicht alleine gewesen war. Auch hier mit Kouichi und Takuya an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich sicherer denn je.  
»Dann bleib dicht hinter mir«, meinte Takuya.  
»Ich geh hinter euch«, Kouichi verstaute seine Karte und den Kompass, den er zur Sicherheit zusätzlich bei sich trug, in seiner Tasche und folgte den beiden.

Der Aufstieg war mühsam. Haruka musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht herunter zu gucken und gleichzeitig aufpassen, dass ihre Füße immer Halt hatten. Ab und zu bröckelten Steine nach unten und verrieten ihnen wie hoch sie bereits waren.  
Kurz bevor sie die Spitze erreichten, rutschte Haruka von einer Steinkante ab und konnte sich gerade noch so festhalten. Gleichzeitig hatte aber auch Kouichi sie reflexartig gepackt und sicherte sie zusätzlich.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er neben ihr. Haruka nickte nur. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um zu antworten. Ihr Herz schlug wild und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie versuchte gleichmäßig ein und aus zu atmen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
»Keine Angst. Gib mir einfach deine Hand«, Kouichi streckte seine eigene Hand nach ihr aus und sie ergriff sie dankbar. ein Händedruck war nicht so fest wie der von Takuya, aber so, dass sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er sie nicht loslassen würde. Sie wunderte sich wie ruhig er war und das half ihr auch den Rest des Weges mühelos zu schaffen.  
Hinter dem großen Felsen lag eine weite Wüste aus Schutt und Gestein. Das einzige was auf Leben hinwies waren kleine Büsche und der kleine Bahnhof, in dem eine seltsam aussehende Lok stand.  
Sie war wahrlich nicht groß. Vielleicht gerade mal zwei bis drei Meter lang. Es hatte eine rot-silberne Lackierung und war an manchen Stellen schon etwas gerostet. Sein Kopf sah aus wie das eines Adlers. Doch es machte nicht gerade einen aufgeweckten Eindruck. Es wirkte viel mehr als hätte es einen schlechten Tag gehabt und war nicht gerade erpicht darauf drei Kinder durch die Digiwelt zu chauffieren.  
»Ist das etwas ein Trailmon?«, wollte Haruka wissen.  
»Ja, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen kein besonders freundliches. Ich hoffe es hilft uns«, seufzte Kouichi.  
»Es muss, ansonsten dauert es ewig bis wir zu unserem Ziel kommen. Ich werde es mal fragen«, und schon sauste Takuya den Fels hinunter. Kouichi stöhnte;  
»Nichts gegen deinen Cousin, aber ich hoffe er verdirbt uns mit seiner Ungeduld nicht wieder alles.«  
Haruka verstand, was Kouichi meinte. Takuya war eben, so wie es Kouji bereits gesagt hatte, ein Hitzkopf. Die beiden sahen sich an und liefen ihm dann vorsichtshalber schnell hinterher.

»Hey, du Trailmon«, Takuya baute sich vor dem großen Digimon auf. Es warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Haruka hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es sich kaum für ihre Anwesenheit interessierte.  
»Versuch nett zu bleiben«, flüsterte Kouichi. Takuya nickte und setzte dann ein Lächeln auf, doch bei ihm wirkte es viel mehr wie ein verschmitztes Grinsen.  
»Es tut uns Leid, wenn wir dich stören, aber du bist der einzige, der uns helfen kann.«  
Das Trailmon antwortete ihm immer noch nicht. Sein Blick war abgewandt und gelangweilt. Takuya wurde langsam ungeduldig:  
»Hör mal zu. Wir müssen ganz dringend zum Sonnenspiegel und du bist der einzige der uns hinbringen kann.«  
»Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?«, fragte das Digimon mit dumpfer Stimme und blickte sie das erste Mal aus seinem müden Augen an.  
»Heißt das etwa du fährst uns?«  
»Das Mädchen und den dunkelhaarigen Jungen schon. Dich nicht. Du bist mir zu frech und aufdringlich«, meinte das Trailmon patzig. Während Kouichi und Haruka zu kicherten, schnappte Takuya empört nach Luft. Haruka versuchte das Trailmon zu besänftigen:  
»Es tut mir Leid. Mein Cousin spricht manchmal bevor er nachdenkt. Würdest du ihn bitte auch mitnehmen? Er ist wichtig für unsere Reise und er verspricht auch, dass er nichts mehr sagt.«  
Takuya sah sie schockiert an. Wie konnte er denn schweigen? Doch sie warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu , der ihm sagte, dass er sich zusammenreißen sollte.  
»Also gut. Ich verspreche es«, gab er sich unglücklich geschlagen.  
»Wenn das so ist, dann begrüße ich euch an Board des Expresses zum Sonnenspiegel«, meinte das Trailmon und wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr gelangweilt, sondern höchst motiviert. Wie von Geisterhand öffneten sich die drei Türen an seiner Seite und gaben den Weg zu drei hintereinander gereihten Sitzen frei. Sie sahen gemütlich aus, deshalb zögerten sie nicht lange und stiegen ein. Haruka in der Mitte, Takuya hinter und Kouichi vor ihr.

»Wenn ihr wollt, dann könnt ihr mich Oscar nennen. Ich bringe euch ohne Zwischenstopp in die Zone des Sandes. Ich hoffe ihr habt eine angenehme Fahrt. Wenn etwas ist, dann könnt ihr mich einfach ansprechen«, im Inneren des Trailmons klang seine Stimme noch dumpfer.  
»Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, das sie auf einer wichtigen Mission in der Digiwelt waren, dann hätte Haruka das hier sicher wie eine lustige Eisenbahnfahrt in die Ferien gefunden.  
Nach ihrem Fußmarsch schien dieser bequeme Sitz, in dem man fast versank, fast schon wie eine entspannende Insel, auf der man seine Seele baumeln lassen konnten. Auch die beiden Jungen lehnten sich zufrieden zurück und versuchten für einen Moment nicht daran zu denken, was ihnen womöglich noch bevorstand.  
Obwohl er durch sein Rost schon etwas älter wirkte, bewegte sich Oscar äußerst zügig über die Gleise. Die Landschaft verwischte zu einem bunten Gemisch aus braunen, blauen und grünen Farben. Schon bald konnte Haruka nichts mehr erkennen, weil die Sonne endgültig untergegangen war und sie schloss die Augen. Erschöpfung durch die schlaflose Nacht zuvor und den langen Wegen fuhren auf sie hinunter und überrollten sie wie eine Welle aus Müdigkeit. Ihr Kopf wurde schwerer und es dauerte nicht lange und das gleichmäßige Geräusch des fahrenden Trailmons wiegte sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Es war heiß. Unheimlich heiß. Haruka spürte wie ihr etwas Nasses über die Stirn lief. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich verschlafen um. Draußen war es wieder hell, was bedeutete, dass sie die ganze Nacht durchgefahren waren. Vor ihrem Gesicht war ein Kopf mit braunen Haaren. Er war zur Seite gesackt und wurde vom dem Trailmon kräftig durchgerüttelt.  
»Takuya?«, ihre Stimme klang rau. Ihr Cousin rührte sich nicht.  
»Lass ihn ruhig noch etwas schlafen, dann geht er uns wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven«, meinte Kouichi hinter ihr. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und sah, dass er seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt hatte. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, lächelte er.  
»Heiß, nicht wahr? Ich habe Oscar gefragt. Die Zone des Sandes ist reine Wüste. Irgendwie logisch. Hier«, er kramte ein Papiertaschentuch aus seinem Rucksack und hielt es ihm hin.  
Dankbar nahm sie es und wischte sich damit die Stirn ab. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass auch Kouichi Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte. Er hatte bereits seine Jacke ausgezogen und seine Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt. Haruka tat dasselbe. Für den ersten Moment brachte es wirklich etwas, doch dann begann sie wieder zu schwitzen. Machte die Hitze Takuya denn gar nichts aus oder warum konnte er so tief schlafen?  
»Was die anderen jetzt wohl machen?«, überlegte Haruka laut, der es immer noch leid tat, dass sie Izumi und Co zurücklassen mussten.  
»Ach, denen geht's bestimmt nicht schlecht. Izumi machte sich bestimmt die ganze Zeit über Sorgen, während Junpei nörgelt, weil er Hunger hat«, Kouichi lachte leise.  
»Und Kouji?«  
Kouichis Blick wurde nachdenklich und er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.  
»Er wird seine Sorge nicht offen zeigen, aber in seinem Inneren ist er mehr als unruhig. Du magst meinen Bruder nicht besonders, oder?«  
Haruka antwortete darauf nichts, aber ihre schuldbewusste Miene sagte Kouichi, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
»Kein Problem. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, denn Kouji ist nicht einfach. Er wirkt immer sehr kühl und abweisend, aber im Grunde seines Herzens ist er sehr fürsorglich. Man kann ihn nur schwer erreichen, aber wenn man es erstmal geschafft hat, dann würde er dich nie verraten. Er macht sich um alles und jedem Gedanken. Eben ein guter Freund«, Kouichi sprach sehr positiv von seinem Bruder und hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, das zeigte wie sehr er ihn schätzte. Haruka seufzte:  
»Ich hoffe ich lerne den Kouji, von dem du mir vorschwärmst auch mal kennen.«

»Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber ihr solltet euren Freund wecken. Wir sind bald da und gleich wird es ungemütlich werden«, meinte Oscar.  
»Was soll das heißen?«, Kouichi runzelte die Stirn.  
»Der Sonnenspiegel ist von einem mächtigen Schutzkreis umgeben, den man nur durchbrechen kann, wenn man schnell genug fährt, deswegen werde ich gleich besonders viel Gas geben. Ich rate euch, dass ihr angeschnallt seid und euch gut festhaltet.«  
»Danke für den Hinweis«, meinte Kouichi, »Haruka du solltest deinen Cousin wirklich wecken, sonst erschreckt er sich noch.«  
Haruka beugte sich so weit es ging vor und kniff Takuya kräftig ins Ohr. Dieser gab einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei von sich und drehte sich wütend zu ihr um:  
»Verdammt, Haru – chan! Was sollte das denn?«  
»Und festhalten!«, brüllte Oscar, während er zunehmend beschleunigte. Die drei Kinder gaben ein Geräusch der Überraschung von sich als sie dabei in ihre Sitze zurück gedrückt wurden. In ihren Ohren begann es schrecklich zu rauschen. Die Schienen klapperten bedrohlich unter ihnen.  
»Was zur Hölle ist das? Oscar halt sofort an, die Schienen enden dort!«, brüllte Takuya plötzlich. Auch Kouichi und Haruka konnten sehen, dass sie auf das Ende der Bahnstrecke zurasten, wo sich die Schienen wie eine Absprungrampe nach oben bogen. Trotzdem machte das Trailmon keine Anstalten zu bremsen. Haruka kniff die Augen zusammen und betete, dass sie das hier überlebten. War Oscar verrückt geworden?

Doch die Sekunden verstrichen und es geschah nichts. Die Lok wurde nur wieder langsamer und ruhiger. Jegliches Fahrgeräusch war verschwunden, so als wären sie stehen geblieben. Doch warum bewegten sie sich dann noch?  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und sah aus dem Fenster. Das einzige, was sie sehen konnte waren Sonnenstrahlen und einen blauen Himmel.  
»Wir fliegen«, raunte Takuya, »ich glaub's gar nicht. Wir fliegen.«  
Und er hatte Recht. An den beiden Seiten des Trailmons waren plötzlich zwei große, silberne Flügel, die sich langsam auf und ab bewegten. Haruka atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie vor Angst die Luft angehalten hatte. Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, dass sie auf eine Art schwebender Insel zuflogen. Sie schien aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und war überwuchert mit Pflanzen allerart. Man konnte es von ihrem Standort aus noch nicht erkennen, aber Haruka vermutete, dass es sich um tropische Pflanzen, wie es sie im Regenwald gab, handelte.  
»In wenigen Sekunden erreichen wir den Sonnenspiegel«, dröhnte Oscars Stimme in ihre Ohren. Es klang als könnte er kaum sprechen, weil der Wind ihm pfeilschnell ins Gesicht rauschte. Kaum hatte er seine Durchsage beendet, wurde die Flugbahn des Trailmons immer steiler und Haruka stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass die Bäume und Pflanzen unheimlich schnell auf sie zurasten. Durch den plötzlichen Höhenunterschied, begann es in ihren Ohren zu rauschen und sie musste sie zuhalten. Auch Takuya und Kouichi verzogen die Gesichter als sie den Druck spürten. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch setzten sie auf. Metall traf auf Metall und es entstand ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen. Oscars „Passagiere" wurden dabei kräftig durchgerüttelt. Takuya brüllte etwas, doch Haruka konnte ihn nicht verstehen.  
Und dann war es plötzlich wieder ruhig. Oscar stand still und außer den Lauten der Natur war nicht mehr zu hören.

»Sind wir noch am Leben?«, flüsterte Takuya und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.  
»Ich schätze schon«, grinste Kouichi, »zugegeben war diese Reisemethode gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber auch irgendwie aufregend. Wie eine Achterbahnfahrt, findet ihr nicht?« Ihm schien es wirklich einen Heidenspaß zu machen. Takuya warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.  
»Hauptsache wir sind am Ziel«, murmelte Haruka und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie öffnete als erste ihre Tür und trat vorsichtig ins Freie. Zuwider aller Erwartungen war es draußen auch nicht viel wärmer. Sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihre Haut berührten, schien es ihr so als würde sich in ihrem Körper neue Energie sammeln. Die beiden Jungen sprangen ebenfalls aus dem Trailmon.  
»Puh ist das heiß«, stöhnte Takuya und zog an seinem bereits nassen T-Shirt. Auch Kouichi schwitzte.  
»Wenn ihr wollte, dass ich euch auch wieder zurückbringe, dann warte ich gerne auf euch«, meinte Oscar.  
»Das wäre furchtbar nett«, dankbar lächelte Kouichi ihn an.  
»Alles Roger, dann warte ich in dem kleinen Bahnhof. Ihr werdet ihn finden, wenn er den Schienen folgt. Das Schienennetz ist nicht allzu groß«, grinste das Trailmon und raste dann im Eiltempo von dannen. Die drei Kinder waren von nun an wieder auf sich alleine gestellt.  
»So und was machen wir jetzt, Haru – chan?«, erwartungsvoll blickte Takuya sie an. Auch Kouichi hob fragend den Kopf.  
»Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer«, gab Haruka kleinlaut zu.  
»Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Ich dachte du hättest so etwas wie einen Plan!«  
Haruka wich seinen Blicken aus und schaute sich verlegen in der Gegend um:  
»Nein, eigentlich war es nur eine Idee. Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass die Antwort hier von selbst kommt...«  
Takuya seufzte tief. Haruka wusste, dass sie wirklich enttäuscht war. Doch Kouichi tröstete sie:  
»Keine Angst. Wenn ich eines in der Digiwelt gelernt habt, dann das die Antworten manchmal wirklich von selbst kommen. Außerdem muss es einen Grund haben, warum du nach diesem Ort gefragt hast. Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall mal eingehend hier umsehen.«  
Die anderen beiden hatten dem nichts entgegen zu setzten. Doch bald schon drängte sich die nächste Frage auf: in welche Richtung sollten sie zuerst gehen?  
»Hm, wie wäre es mit Osten?«, schlug Takuya vor, »die Richtung sieht irgendwie einladend aus.« Kouichi nickte zustimmend, doch es war Haruka, die einen anderen Vorschlag machte.  
»Nein. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir dort entlanggehen sollten«, sie deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Erst hatte sie nichts sagen wollen, aber es war als würde sie irgendwas dazu drängen diesen Wag zu gehen. Etwas seltsames.  
»Meinst du wirklich?«, Takuya schien ein wenig zu hadern und auch Kouichi machte ein skeptisches Gesicht.  
»hat nicht Junpei gesagt, dass es hier auf Zeichn und Symbole ankommt?«, versuchte Haruka sich zu rechtfertigen. Die beiden Jungen nickten und wechselten dann einen schnellen Blick.  
»Also gut, Haru – chan. Du hast das Kommando«, erklärte Takuya schließlich und Kouichi warf ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu, das sie wieder erröten ließ. Verdammte Hitze!


	12. Zurück zum Anfang Teil I

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah: **

_»Heißt das etwa...?«  
- Ja, um deine Schwester Midori zu retten müssen wir zu dem Ort und Zeitpunkt zurück, an dem sie verschwunden ist.  
»Zurück reisen«, wiederholte Haruka nachdenklich. Sie konnte sich kaum etwas darunter vorstellen.  
- Vertrau mir einfach. Jemand wie du kann Schicksale ändern. Wir können das.  
»Du meinst also wir reisen einfach so in der Zeit zurück und helfen Midori in dem Moment, in dem sie verschwindet.«  
- Nein, wir sorgen dafür, dass sie verschwindet.  
Für einen Moment hatte Haruka geglaubt alles zu verstehen, doch plötzlich war diese Denkweise wieder viel zu kompliziert. Sie wusste nicht, wovon Xu sprach.  
- Merk dir einfach nur eines: Wenn du Midori retten willst, müssen wir zurück zum Anfang. _

* * *

**Kapitel 12: **

Zurück zum Anfang - Teil I

»Mir ist immer noch langweilig«, stöhnte Junpei.  
»Vielleicht solltest du dich auch mal bewegen. DU liegst den ganzen Tag rum und rührst keinen Finger, während Kouji und ich dafür Sorgen, dass wir wenigstens etwas zu essen bekommen.«  
Es war jetzt der dritte Tag und Izumi war sichtlich mit den Nerven am Ende. Es gab immer noch keine Neuigkeiten von den drei anderen. Seraphimon hatte zwar gesagt, dass es ihnen gut ging, aber was wenn sich das mächtige Digimon irrte?  
Nachdenklich starrte sie auf ihren D – Kommunikator. Das Ding schien wirklich praktisch zu sein, aber was nütze es ihnen, wenn die anderen es nicht hatten?  
Klar, sie brauchte es um Kouji zu finden, wenn er mal wieder einen seiner Alleingänge machte, aber ansonsten blieb der Bildschirm dunkel. Izumi seufzte und setzte sich zwischen Kouji und Junpei an's Feuer. Es dämmerte bereits und in der Luft hing die Kälte der herannahenden Nacht.  
Izumi legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie und starrte ausdruckslos in die lodernden Flammen. Sie sprachen wie immer kaum noch miteinander und Izumi hatte das Gefühl, dass es von Tag zu Tag weniger wurde. Junpei nörgelte ständig, dass er wieder zurück in ihre Welt wolle.  
Sie konnten ihn ein wenig verstehen. Natürlich war ihnen die Digiwelt wichtig und auch das Wohlergehen ihrer Freunde, aber warum sollten sie die ganze Zeit hier herum sitzen und warten? Das konnten sie doch genauso gut zu Hause tun.  
»Aber wenn wir nicht auch wichtig wären, dann hätte uns Seraphimon doch nie diese D-Kommunikatoren gegeben, oder?«, hatte Kouji einmal überlegt. Es hatte beinahe so geklungen als brauchte er selbst einen Grund, um hier bleiben zu dürfen.  
Keiner der anderen beiden hatte ihm diese Frage beantwortet, aber insgeheim hatten sie schon etwas ähnliches gedacht.  
Schon im Halbschlaf beobachtete Izumi aus den Augenwinkeln wie die Sonne als roter Feuerball am Horizont niedersank und das Ende ihres dritten Tages in der Digiwelt bedeutete.

Sie spürte wie plötzlich Kouji neben ihr seine Muskeln anspannte und in einer fließenden Bewegung aufstand.  
»Ich glaube, dass sie wieder hier sind«, flüsterte er und konnte seine Aufregung kaum unterdrücken. Sofort war Izumi hellwach. Sie sprang ebenfalls auf die Beine und folgte Kouji's Blick, der zu ihrer Verwunderung gen Himmel gerichtet war.  
Etwas seltsames ging dort vor. Die Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne bündelten sich genau an einem Punkt, der immer größer zu werden schien. Wenn man die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte man sogar sehen, dass dieser Punkt Flügel hatte und sich genau auf sie zu bewegte.  
»Woher willst du das wissen? Es könnte genauso gut ein Digimon sein, das uns angreifen will«, erklärte Izumi.  
»Schau mal genauer hin«, sagte Kouji ruhig und wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Lichtpunkt ab. Izumi kniff die Augen noch etwas weiter zusammen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den Lichtpunkt. Jetzt konnte sie es auch sehen: Das Wesen mit Flügeln schien zwei andere Wesen zu tragen. Es waren Menschen, die wie Mehlsäcke an dem Flügelwesen hingen und ihm seinen Flug erschwerten. Es schien aber vom Sonnenlicht voll und ganz umgeben zu sein. Als es direkt über ihnen schwebte, gab Junpei ein Geräusch des Erstaunens von sich:  
»Das ist ja Haruka – chan. Haruka- chan hat Flügel.«  
Izumi musste einige Male blinzeln um sicher zustellen, dass sie nicht träumte. In ganz anderer Gestalt schwebte Haruka ca. fünf Meter über dem Boden und trug Kouichi und Takuya, die beide wie zwei schwere Puppen in ihren Armen hingen.  
»Oh mein Gott!«, Izumi schlug leichenblass im Gesicht die Hand vor den mund. Waren ihre Freunde etwas...?  
»Helft mir«, murmelte Haruka, die aussah als würde sie jeden Moment kollabieren.  
Kouji war wieder mal der erste der reagierte er stürzte auf sie zu und konnte sie gerade noch so auffangen. Kouichi und Takuya landete jedoch leblos neben ihnen.  
»Was ist passiert?«, fragte Kouji und sah auch nicht besser im Gesicht aus als die anderen.  
»Wir wurden angegriffen«, murmelte Haruka, die immer noch in seinen Armen lag und jetzt wieder ihre übliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, »wenn Xu uns nicht geholfen hätte...«  
Sie schluchzte und schloss die Augen.  
»Ich habe sie getötet...,«, war das letzte, was die murmelte bevor auch sie vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig wurde. Eine einzelne Träne lief an ihrer Wange herunter, die sich mit Blut vermischte.

»Kouichi und Takuya scheinen beide von irgendetwas erwischt worden zu sein, aber sind sonst nicht verletzt«, meinte Junpei, nachdem sie die drei ohnmächtigen auf den Waldboden gebettet hatten.  
»Bei Haruka – chan scheint es ernster zu sein«, meinte Izumi und tupfte dem anderen Mädchen mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Stirn, »sie hat überall Wunden und Kratzer. Außerdem ist ihre Temperatur erhöht. Ich wette sie hat Fieber.«  
Kouji knirschte mit den Zähnen:  
»Klasse, und keiner der drei kann uns erzählen, was passiert ist.«  
»Sicher, sind sie angegriffen worden und Haruka hat sich in das verwandelt, was auch immer sie sein mag, und hat versucht Takuya und Kouichi zu schützen«, überlegte Junpei.  
»Und als sie ihre Angreifer zur Strecke gebracht hat, da hat sie die beiden genommen und ist bis hier her geflogen«, führte Izumi die Geschichte weiter aus. Kouji nickte:  
»So könnte es gewesen sein. Kein Wunder, dass sie so verletzt ist...«  
»Rockmons...«, krächzte Takuya überraschend und richtete sich langsam auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Sofort war Izumi an seiner Seite.  
»Leg dich wieder hin, Mensch. Du bist verletzt«, sie wollte ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden drücken, aber er schlug ihre Hände weg. Sein Blick war einzig und allein auf Kouji gerichtet.  
»Wir sind von Rockmons angegriffen worden...kurz nachdem wir aus dem Trailmon gestiegen waren.«  
Izumi und Junpei wurden beide blass, aber Kouji blieb vollkommen ruhig und nachdenklich:  
»Warum? Einfach so?«  
»Wir wissen es nicht«, gab Takuya zu, »sie tauchten aus dem Nichts auf, aber so als hätten sie nur auf uns gewartet. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sie es ausgerechnet auf Haruka abgesehen zu haben...«  
Izumis Blick wanderte zu dem anderen Mädchen, dass mit blassen und zerkratzen Gesicht auf dem Waldboden lag und den Eindruck machte als würde sie tief und fest schlafen.  
»Wegen ihrer Kräfte?«  
»Möglich«, Takuya zögerte einen Moment, »oder auch wegen Xu...«  
Auf die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde hin erzählte er ihnen, was genau am Sonnenspiegel geschehen war.

Für einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Freunden. Junpei versuchte seine Nervosität mit einem Schokoriegel zu vertrösten. Izumi tätschelte besorgt Harukas Stirn und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie seltsam es sein musste plötzlich noch jemanden anderen „im Körper" zu haben. Kouji war der erste, dem etwas dazu einfiel. Erst hatte er nur düster vor sich hin gestarrt, doch dann war sein Blick plötzlich nachdenklich und besorgt geworden. Der Gesichtsausdruck war dem seines Bruders so dermaßen ähnlich gewesen, dass ihnen jetzt erst wieder bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht nur Brüder, sondern eigentlich auch Zwillinge waren.  
»Wenn Haruka ausgewählt wurde, dann muss es Gründe dafür geben. Nichts in der Digiwelt scheint aus Zufall zu passieren. Wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir sie so gut es geht unterstützen.«  
Takuya blickte ihn überrascht an. Von Kouji hatte er am wenigsten erwartet, dass er sich mit der Situation zurecht finden würde. Viel mehr hatte er die große Hoffnung gehabt, dass er auf seiner Seite wäre und sie es vielleicht zusammen noch geschafft hätten Haruka davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihre Kräfte jemand anderen überlassen sollte. Doch er sagte nichts und blieb stumm. Junpei und Izumi nickten bloß, auch wenn man sehen konnte, dass beide mehr als besorgt waren.  
»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Junpei, »jetzt wo wir wieder vereint sind können wir doch in unsere Welt zurückkehren, oder nicht?« Seine Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll.  
»Im Prinzip hast du Recht«, seufzte Takuya, »aber wir haben noch immer nicht das wichtigste erledigt. Midori ist immer noch verschwunden. Mittlerweile habe ich den Eindruck, dass Haruka bereits mehr darüber weiß. Also müssen wir warten bis sie aufwacht.«  
Junpei stöhnte, aber schien damit einverstanden zu sein.  
»Arme Haruka«, Izumi strich dem anderen Mädchen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, »sie sieht jetzt so friedlich aus, aber ich will nicht wissen, was sie gerade durchmacht.«

Izumi hatte mit ihren Befürchtungen mehr als nur Recht, denn Haruka war während ihres Schlafes alles andere als friedlich. Ein Alptraum jagte den nächsten und jedes Mal war es das gleiche Prinzip. Sie sah nur noch die Rockmon, die auf sie und ihre beiden Begleiter zustürmten. Takuya und Kouichi versuchten sie zu beschützen, indem sie sich wie eine Wand vor ihr aufbauten. Es ging alles so schnell, dass sie im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr sagen konnte was geschehen war. Plötzlich lagen die beiden Jungen bewusstlos neben ihr und sie stand der Gruppe von Digimon hilflos ausgeliefert gegenüber. Dann hörte sie Xu's Stimme, die irgendwelche Wörter in einer fremden Sprache murmelte.  
Und dann war alles nur wie im Nebel. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an die Geschehnisse erinnern. Nur noch an die bitteren Schmerzen, die sie teilweise gefühlt hatte und diese unendliche Erschöpfung gegen die sie anzukämpfen versuchte.  
Schließlich löste sich der Nebel und das Bild wurde so klar wie noch nie zuvor. Sie sah Midoris Gesicht vor sich, dass sie breit anlächelte, doch dann schien es wieder nach und nach zu verschwinden. Sie wollte die Hand danach ausstrecken, doch es war schon zu spät.  
»Midori – neechan«, keuchte Haruka und fuhr aus ihrem Schlaf.  
Verwirrt schaute sich um. Es war bereits dunkel geworden. Etwas weiter von ihr entfernt brannte ein Feuer, um das herum ihre Freunde saßen. Auch Izumi, Junpei und Kouji.  
Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Endlich waren sie wieder vereint.

_Sie warten darauf, dass du aufwachst und eine Entscheidung triffst. _  
»Was denn für eine Entscheidung, Xu?«  
_Ich habe es nur nebenbei gehört. Junpei möchte unbedingt wieder zurück in eure Welt, aber die anderen wollen nicht ohne dich vorher zu fragen. Sie wollen Midori ebenfalls retten. _  
»Können wir das nicht jetzt machen? Ohne den anderen Bescheid zu sagen?«  
_Du bist doch noch viel zu geschwächt; Haruka. Ich weiß auch nicht ob es so gut wäre etwas oder die anderen zu unternehmen. _  
Dieses mal wollte sich Haruka nicht von Xu bevormunden lassen. Sie wollte das alles schnell wieder normal wurde und deshalb war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um zu handeln.  
_Du kannst dich zwar an nichts mehr erinnern, aber dein erster Kampf war nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel. _  
»Was ist überhaupt passiert?«  
_Als ihr angegriffen wurdet, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als deinen Körper zu beanspruchen. Du hast versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, deswegen dauerte es auch ein bisschen bis ich die Kräfte vollständig verwenden konnte. Ich habe die Seelen der Rockmon gereinigt. _  
Haruka seufzte:  
»Wenn ich das nicht mitbekommen habe, was ist dann mit Midoris Rettung?«  
_Du bist letztes Mal nur ohnmächtig geworden. Wahrscheinlich von deinen Versuchen mich zu verdrängen. Normalerweise bist du bei klarem Verstand, hast aber keine Kontrolle mehr über deinen Körper. Das klingt harmloser als es ist. Du kannst gedanklich immer noch mit mir kommunizieren und mir sagen, wenn etwas anders gemacht werden soll. _  
»Da bin ich aber beruhigt«, schnaubte Haruka ironisch. Kontrolle eines anderen über den eigenen Körper sollte harmlos sein? Wenn sie nicht mehr selbst bestimmen konnte, was sie tat?  
Xu antwortete darauf nicht. Haruka spürte, dass ihr keine Gegenargumente mehr einfielen. Doch sie war froh, dass sie Haruka vom eigentlichen Thema hatte abbringen können. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass das Mädchen ihre Gedanken immer noch spürte.  
»Wir gehen trotzdem Midori retten«, blieb sie hartnäckig und hörte Xu daraufhin tief seufzen.  
_Wie es scheint lässt du dich jetzt nicht mehr davon abbringen, was? _  
Es kam Haruka so vor als hätte Xu von Anfang an gewusste, dass es kaum anders kommen würde.  
»Natürlich nicht. Also«, Haruka stand auf und atmete einige Male tief durch, »legen wir los...«

Bisher hatte Haruka noch nie bei vollem Bewusstsein erlebt wie Xu ihren Körper übernahm. Zuerst schien es überall auf ihrer Haut zu kribbeln. Es war das Gefühl als würde eine Horde Käfer sich über ihren Körper bewegen. Unangenehm.  
In ihrem Kopf schien etwas sie sanft zu berühren. Ihr wurde schwindelig und in ihrem Kopf baute sich ein enormer Druck auf. Es war wie das Gefühl, wenn man zu lange unter Wasser war und langsam keine Luft mehr bekam.  
_Entspanne dich, Haruka. Hör auf dagegen anzukämpfen. Lass es zu. _  
Xu's Stimme klang deutlicher und lauter als je zuvor. Haruka versuchte an nichts mehr zu denken als gähnende Leere. Sie ließ es zu, dass sie jegliches Gefühl in Armen und Beinen verlor. Es war als würde ihr Geist in einem begrenzten Raum gefangen gehalten werden. könnte sie gar nichts mehr ausrichten, aber mental war sie stärker geworden. Ihre Gedanken rotierten wild durcheinander und gaben ihr das Gefühl, dass es mehr gab als ihr Verstand bisher zugelassen hatte. Ihre Gedanken waren plötzlich messerscharf.  
Sie konnte sich nur langsam daran gewöhnen die Welt aus einer anderen Sicht zu sehen. Es war als wäre sie Zuschauer in ihrem eigenen Leben. Sie konnte zwar sehen wie sich ihre Arme und Beine bewegten und wie sich ihr Körper mit den neu gebildeten Flügeln in die Lüfte erhob, hatte aber keinerlei Einfluss darauf.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, hörte sie Xu in ihren Gedanken.  
Haruka wollte den Mund öffnen um etwas zu erwidern, doch kein Ton kam heraus.  
_Was ist das?_ , dachte sie verzweifelt.  
»Wir haben im Prinzip die Rollen vertauscht«, antwortete Xu, »du kannst nur noch denken und nicht mehr sprechen, weil du keinen Mund mehr hast. Jedenfalls keinen mit dem du Worte formen könntest.«  
_Bravo, das hättest du wenigstens mal erwähnen können!, schnaubte Haruka, sonst noch etwas, dass du mir verschwiegen hast? _  
»Nicht, dass groß von Bedeutung wäre.«  
Natürlich spürte Haruka, dass Xu log. Es gab noch etwas, dass sie ihr nicht gesagt hatte. Aber für's erste gab es wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.  
»Haruka denk ganz fest an den Tag an dem du mit deiner Schwester unterwegs war's und versuch mir die Szene ganz genau vor Augen zu führen.«  
_Ich versuche mein bestes. _  
Xu hob (in Harukas Körper) ihren Stab und begann einige Worte zu murmeln, die Haruka nicht verstand. Das ganze endete mit einem:  
»_Tempus est lux._ «  
Alles um sie herum begann erst zu leuchten und nach und nach löste sich alles in kleinste Teilchen auf. Die Digiwelt um sie herum begann nach und nach zu verschwinden bis nur noch schwarze und weiße Farben um sie herum wirbelten. Es war als würden Xu und Haruka gleichzeitig durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst werden.

Auf einmal waren sie nicht mehr in der Digiwelt, sondern standen inmitten einer belebten Straße. Haruka wusste, wo sie waren: In Tokio. Und zwar ganz in der Nähe von Takuyas Haus. Es war seltsam. Die Menschen um sie herum schienen ihr plötzliches Auftauchen nicht bemerkt zu haben. Und auch nicht, dass sie anders aussah als alle anderen. Immerhin hatte immer noch Xu noch ihren Körper in Gebrauch.  
»Sie können uns nicht sehen. Das können nur Leute, die bereits mit der Digiwelt oder meiner Welt in Berührung waren.«  
Haruka hörte kaum zu. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder ganz wo anders.  
_Ist das etwa wirklich der Tag an dem Midori – chan... _  
»Das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich war nicht dabei«, antwortete Xu und man konnte ihr anmerken, dass sie etwas unsicher war.  
»Weißt du noch, wo es passiert ist?«  
_Ganz hier in der Nähe. Wir müssen die Straße noch ein wenig hinauf gehen. Beeil dich. Ich hoffe es ist noch nichts geschehen... _  
Doch Xu bewegte Harukas Körper keinen Zentimeter. Haruka war plötzlich ganz nervös. Hatte sie es sich doch nochmal anders überlegt? Doch dann sah sie, was genau Xu's Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite liefen gerade drei Kinder entlang. Sie waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Das große Mädchen strich dem kleinen Mädchen liebevoll über den Kopf, welches kurz darauf zu einem Schaufenster hüpfte und sich interessiert die Spielsachen ansah.  
Haruka erkannte die Kinder sofort, denn eines von ihnen war sie selbst.  
»Wie es scheint ist das der falsche Tag«, stellte Xu fest.  
_Ja, als es passierte war Takuya – kun nicht dabei. Ich muss mich wohl mit dem Tag vertan haben, Haruka knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie konnte ihr nur so ein großer Fehler unterlaufen?_

Doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit auf sich selbst sauer zu sein, denn in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass die Augen der beiden Mädchen gegenüber auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie begegnete dem Blick der Vergangenheits – Haruka.  
In diesem Moment fiel ihr wieder ein, dass diese der Moment war an dem sie den „Sonnenengel" das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Wie konnte sie denn damals nur ahnen, dass es sie selbst gewesen war? Sie konnte ihrem eigenen Blick nicht lange standhalten. Es war als würde man in einen Spiegel gucken. Schnell richtete sie ihren Blick auf ein Auto, das um die Ecke bog. Und was nun?  
»Bist du dir selbst in dieser gestalt noch einmal begegnet?«, wollte Xu wissen, »ich meine bevor du in die Digiwelt gekommen bist?«  
_Ja. Damals hat sie mich vor diesen blöden Jungen gerettet. Sie hat für mich ein Tor in die Digiwelt geöffnet...ich meine, ich hab das für...mich gemacht? _  
Haruka war mehr als verwirrt.  
»Damit sich alles erfüllt, was bisher passiert ist müssen wir dort hinreisen. Du musst wissen, dass das Schicksal wie ein Teppich ist. Alles ist miteinander verknüpft. Wenn eine Masche fehlt, dann kann die nächste nicht gewebt werden«, erklärte Xu.  
_Du willst mir damit also sagen, dass ich mich aus dieser Situation damals retten muss, damit ich Midori – chan helfen kann. _  
»Kein Wunder, dass du in der Schule gut bist. Du hast Köpfchen«, kicherte Xu als wäre es etwas überflüssiges intelligent zu sei, »dann denk jetzt ganz fest an den Tag, an dem du dich selbst gerettet hast. Vielleicht schaffen wir es dieses mal richtig zu landen.«  
Wieder hob Xu ihren Stab und murmelte die „Zauberworte". Haruka konnte gerade noch sehen wie ihr Ebenbild und Midori entsetzt dabei zu sahen wie sich der „Sonnenengel" in Luft auflöste.


	13. Zurück zum Anfang Teil II

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah****: **

_- Du willst mir damit also sagen, dass ich mich aus dieser Situation damals retten muss, damit ich Midori – chan helfen kann.  
»Kein Wunder, dass du in der Schule gut bist. Du hast Köpfchen«, kicherte Xu als wäre es etwas überflüssiges intelligent zu sei, »dann denk jetzt ganz fest an den Tag, an dem du dich selbst gerettet hast. Vielleicht schaffen wir es dieses mal richtig zu landen.  
Wieder hob Xu ihren Stab und murmelte die „Zauberworte". Haruka konnte gerade noch sehen wie ihr Ebenbild und Midori entsetzt dabei zu sahen wie sich der „Sonnenengel" in Luft auflöste._

* * *

__  
**Kapitel 13: **

Zurück zum Anfang – Teil II

Das zweite Mal schafften es Xu und Haruka wirklich in der richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu landen. Direkt in dem Moment, in dem Kaito und seine Fußballgang Haruka im Park entdeckten, landeten sie ganz in der Nähe hinter einem Kirschbaum. Haruka konnte gerade noch sehen wie ihr Ebenbild in Panik versetzt davon rannte.  
_Schnell, wir müssen hinterher. _  
»Kein Problem«, meinte Xu und brachte Harukas Körper dazu sich in die Lüfte zu begeben. Im ersten Moment wurde der etwas schwindelig. Sie sah wie die Pflanzen und Menschen ihn immer kleiner und die Luft um sie herum immer dünner wurde. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Eine Mischung aus Freiheit und dem Gefühl, das man eben hatte, wenn man den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
_Kannst du denn überhaupt das Tor in die Digiwelt öffnen? _  
Haruka hatte Xu bereits per Gedanken, dass mitgeteilt, was ihr alles an diesem Tag widerfahren war. Sie mussten nur darauf achten, dass sie sich genauso verhielten. Xu hatte es bereits gesagt: Wenn man auch nur eine Kleinigkeit in der Vergangenheit veränderte, hatte das zu große Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart und erst Recht auf die Zukunft.  
»Was glaubst du denn? Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass deine Welt und die Digiwelt auf alle Zeit getrennt bleiben. Wie kann ich diese Aufgabe erfüllen, wenn ich nicht zwischen beiden Welten hin und her switchen könnte? «  
Natürlich hatte Xu in diesem Punkt Recht, doch Haruka war im Augenblick viel zu aufgeregt, um jede Kleinigkeit zu bedenken.

Es war seltsam sich selbst dabei zu zusehen wie gejagt von einer Herde halbwüchsiger Jungen durch die Stadt gejagt wurde. Sie konnte sich noch jedes noch so kleine Gefühl in Erinnerung rufen. Vor allem ihre Verzweiflung als sie in die Sackgasse lief.  
Xu murmelte wieder einige Worte und die Mauer hinter der Vergangenheits – Haruka veränderte sich. Doch sie stand mit den Rücken zu ihr und konnte sie deshalb nicht sehen. Die Jungen hatten sie bereits umzingelt und Kaito sagte etwas zu ihr. Er ließ seine Knöchel knacken.  
Harukas Ebenbild wich so weit zurück wie sie konnte. In dem Moment wie ihr Rücken die Mauer berührte wurde sie von einem Lichtkegel eingekreist und in die Digiwelt gezogen. Die Jungen wichen erschrocken zurück und gaben Laute des Erstaunen von sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürzte sich Xu in die Tiefe, raste über ihre Köpfe hinweg und schaffte es gerade noch so durch das Tor.  
Die Haruka, die im Moment nichts tun konnte, hatte bisher die Luft angehalten. Jetzt, wo ihr Vergangenheits – Ich in Sicherheit war, konnte sie erleichtert ausatmen. Da hörte sie auch schon ihre eigene Stimme:  
»Wer sind Sie?«  
Mit großen Augen sah die Vergangenheits – Haruka zu ihnen auf. Sie schien erst verwirrt zu sein, doch dann begann in ihren Augen etwas zu leuchten. Etwas Nachdenkliches.  
»Sind Sie mein Schutzengel?«, fragte sie heiser und mit vor Aufregung zitternder Stimme. Die gegenwärtige Haruka schämte sich selbst für diese absurde Frage. Wie hatte sie so etwas glauben können? Auch Xu schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Haruka konnte sich noch genau an dieses helle Lachen erinnern. Wie gut, dass nicht ihre eigene Stimme, sondern Xu's sprach.  
Die Vergangenheits – Haruka schien wirklich ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein:  
»Wer sind Sie dann und wo sind wir hier?«  
»Wir müssen schnell weiter bevor sie erkennt, dass sie sich in Wirklichkeit selbst gegenüber steht«, dachte Xu, »wir müssen endlich erledigen, wofür wir eigentlich in die Vergangenheit gereist sind.«

Haruka wusste sofort bescheid und versuchte angestrengt an den Tag zu denken, an dem Midori verschwunden war. Dieses Erlebnis, dass sich gerade vor ihren Augen aus einer anderen Perspektive wiederholte. Dann ihr erster Streit mit ihrem Cousin und wie sie schließlich mit Midori die Straße entlang ging. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht wie sie sich mit Takuya wieder vertragen konnte. Schließlich erinnerte sie sich auch nochmal an das Versprechen. Das Versprechen, dass sie sich mit ihm wieder vertragen hatte, wenn Midori nach Hause kam.  
»Bitte, warum haben Sie mir geholfen? Ich verstehe das nicht«, die Vergangenheits – Haruka sah Xu flehend an.  
»Bald wirst du es.«  
_Ach, das war damals gemeint. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann verstehe ich bis heute noch nicht alles, Xu. _  
»Und wie komme ich jetzt nach Hause?«, natürlich konnte die Vergangenheits – Haruka die Gegenwarts – Haruka nicht hören.  
»Lauf einfach weiter in diese Richtung und du findest dort ein Tor, was dich zurück in deine Welt führt«, erklärte Xu ruhig und deutete ihr sogar die Richtung. Die Haruka unter ihnen erblasste. Sie schien mehr als überrascht und verwirrt zu sein. Doch da hatte Xu schon die Zauberworte gemurmelt und wie beide Male zuvor machten sie und Haruka sich auf in eine andere Zeit, zu einem anderen Ort.

Das erste, was Takuya spürte als er erwachte, war sein höllisch schmerzender Kopf. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder zurück ins Gras sinken und blinzelte hinauf in den Himmel. Es war ein schöner Tag in der Digiwelt. Der Himmel war strahlend blau. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und auf seine nackten Arme. Nach der Hitze, die er am Sonnenspiegel gespürt hatte, kam ihm die Wärme hier fast nichtig vor. Sie war angenehm und durchströhmte seinen ganzen Körper. Er konnte verstehen warum seine Cousine Sonnenstrahlen so mochte.  
Er musste grinsen als er an ihre Kindheit dachte. Schon früher hatte es Haruka geliebt ihr Gesicht in die Sonne zu halten. Einmal stand sie sogar mit einem Einmachglas auf der Terrasse und versuchte die Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen.  
»Damit die Sonne bei mir habe, wenn sie auch schon untergegangen ist, wisst ihr«, hatte sie den anderen aus ihrer Familie erklärt.  
Ihr jüngerer Bruder und Takuya hatten sie dafür ausgelacht, denn immerhin war das schier unmöglich. Doch Haruka hatte nicht aufgegeben bis die Sonne unterging. Als sie merkte, dass sich bis dahin immer noch kein Sonnenstrahl in ihr Glas verirrt hatte, wurde sie traurig. Sie hatte sich sogar geweigert ins Bett zu gehen. Ihre Mutter wäre fast an der Sturheit ihrer Tochter gezweifelt und auch Takuya, der bisher immer einen guten Draht zu seiner Cousine gehabt hatte, konnte sie nicht davon überzeugen endlich hinein zu gehen. Da hatte Harukas Vater eine Idee gehabt. Er nahm das Einmachglas und fing damit ein Glühwürmchen, die es auf dem Lande geradezu in Schwärmen gab.  
»Hier, die Glühwürmchen sind wie kleine Sonnenstrahlen, findest du nicht?«, er hatte Haruka so lieb angelächelt, dass sie gar nichts anders konnte als einverstanden zu sein. Am nächsten Tag hatte sie das Glühwürmchen wieder freigelassen.  
»Es sollte in Freiheit leben dürfen«, hatte sie gesagt, »sowie jedes Lebewesen.«  
Takuya lächelte. Ja, seine Cousine hatte wirklich das Herz am richtigen Fleck. Und sie hing an vielen Sachen im Leben. So auch an ihrer Schwester. Das alleine brachte ihn schon dazu sich einzugestehen, dass Haruka eventuell diese Kräfte doch mehr verdiente als jeder andere.

»Takuya, bist du wach?«, Izumis aufgeregter Ruf riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen und er setzte sich trotz Schmerzen auf.  
»Was ist passiert?«  
Das blonde Mädchen strand mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck vor dem schon längst erloschenen Lagerfeuer. Neben sich begannen sich auch Kouji und Junpei zu rühren. Ersteres warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu, während Junpei erstmal ausgiebig gähnte.  
»Haruka – chan und Kouichi sind verschwunden«, Izumi raufte sich aufgeregt die Haare.  
»Was?«, sofort war Takuya hellwach und sprang auf die Beine, »was soll das bedeuten?«  
»ich weiß nicht. Ich bin eben gerade aufgewacht und dann waren sie schon nicht mehr da.«  
»Verdammt«, zischte Kouji wütend, »was haben die beiden vor?«  
»Das müssen wir sie selbst fragen. Dazu müssen wir sie erstmal finden. Was ist, worauf wartet ihr noch?«, Junpei bewegte sich über die Lichtung und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.  
»Ich geh zu Seraphimon. Vielleicht weiß die ja etwas«, meinte Takuya und begann sich ebenfalls zu bewegen.  
»Mensch, das ist es. Seraphimon hat uns doch diese D – Kommunikatoren gegeben«, Koujis Miene hellte sich auf.  
»Ja, aber Kouichi und Haruka haben doch keine«, wandte Junpei ein.  
»Falsch«, widersprach Takuya und zog einen roten D – Kommunikator aus der Hosentasche, »Kouichi und ich haben sie gestern Abend noch bekommen als ihr anderen schon alle geschlafen habt.«  
»Super«, freute sich Izumi, »dann müssen wir schnell Kouichi kontaktieren.«  
»Nicht mehr nötig«, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Überrascht drehten sie sich um und konnten sehen wie ein erschöpfter Kouichi aus dem unterholz gehumpelt kam. Sein rechtes Bein war immer noch von dem Sturz am Abend zuvor verletzt. Sofort stürzten die anderen auf ihn zu und bombardierten ihn mit Fragen.  
»Was ist passiert?«  
»Wo ward ihr?«  
»Was ist mit Haru – chan?«

Doch Kouichi war viel zu müde um zu antworten. Er ließ sich auf den Waldboden fallen und rieb seinen schmerzenden Knöchel. Sofort brachte Izumi ihn ein feuchtes Tuch zum Kühlen.  
Erwartungsvoll blickten sie ihn an. Kouichi seufzte und schüttelte dann mutlos den Kopf.  
»Ich bin heute Nacht von einem Geräusch aufgewacht und konnte gerade noch sehen wie Haruka weggegangen ist. Ich habe versucht ihr zu folgen aber mit meinem Bein bin ich natürlich viel zu langsam gewesen. Ich habe sie irgendwann aus den Augen verloren. Ich habe bis eben noch versucht sie zu finden, aber es war sinnlos. Sie ist weg.«  
»Verflixt und zugenäht!«, Takuya raufte sich wütend die Haare, »dieses Mädchen raubt mir nochmal den Verstand!«  
»Sie hätte uns wenig bescheid sagen bevor sie einen Alleingang macht«, stimmte Izumi ihm zu und machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, »wer weiß, was ihr alles passieren könnte.«  
Takuya wurde sofort leichenblass. War es denn nicht schon schlimm genug eine Cousine zu verlieren? Was wenn Haruka auch noch etwas zustieß?  
»solange Xu bei ihr ist mache ich mir keine Sorgen«, sagte Kouichi und überrascht blickten die anderen ihn an.  
»Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Wir wissen noch nicht einmal wer oder was diese Xu ist«, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder fiel es Kouji eindeutig schwerer anderen auf Anhieb zu vertrauen.  
»Sie hat uns schon mal geholfen. Takuya, Haruka und mir. Selbst wenn sie irgendeinen Hintergedanken haben sollte: Im Moment ist sie unsere einzige Hoffnung Midori zu finden. Sie weiß mehr als wir.«  
»Da hat er Recht«, gab Izumi zu und knabberte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe, »trotzdem mache ihr mir immer noch Sorgen. Wer sagt uns denn, dass die beiden immer noch zusammen sind?«  
»Zu blöd, dass sie noch keinen D – Kommunikator hat«, seufzte Junpei und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Sie mussten einsehen, dass sie im Moment nichts für ihre Freundin tun konnten. Haruka war auf sich alleine gestellt. Und auch wenn es Takuya am schwersten von allen fiel: er musste seiner Cousine vertrauen und ihre Entscheidung alleine fort zugehen wohl oder übel respektieren.  
»Sie wird schon wieder zurückkommen«, meinte Kouichi und versuchte so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen. Die anderen wollten diesen Worten zu gerne Glauben schenken. Doch sie konnten eben nur abwarten.

Schweigend beobachteten Xu und Haruka das Geschehen unter sich. Es war seltsam Menschen anzuschauen, die einen selbst nicht sehen konnten. Es war irgendwie gruselig. So als würde man fernsehen.  
Wieder waren sie in Tokio. Wieder auf einer großen Kreuzung, über die sich unzählige Menschenmassen hinweg bewegten. Haruka wusste genau wo sie waren. Das Bild dieser Kreuzung würde sich für Ewigkeiten in ihre Netzhaut gebrannt haben. Sie würde sie nie im Leben vergessen.  
»Ich schätze mal wir sind zur richtigen Zeit, am richtigen Ort«, erklang Xu's Stimme.  
Haruka brauchte nicht zu antworten. Xu konnte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Es war einfach unmöglich etwas vor ihr geheim zu halten. Und deshalb spürte sie auch Haruka Angst. Sie spürte sie so intensiv als wäre es ihre eigene. Doch es war gar nicht viel Zeit zum Angst haben da, denn in diesem Moment entdeckten sie unter sich zwei Mädchen.  
»Es geht los«, murmelte Xu und konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem kleineren der beiden Mädchen abwenden. Haruka schluckte und wollte am liebsten die Augen verschließen. Sie wollte das Geschehen nicht sehen. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt schon eingegriffen.  
»Nein«, ermahnte Xu sie, »wir dürfen die Vergangenheit nicht groß verändern, hast du verstanden? Das habe ich dir schon mehrmals gesagt.«  
_Ich weiß doch, aber Mirdori – chan... _  
Haruka war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt geweint hätte, wenn sie ihren Körper unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte. In diesem Moment war sie das erste Mal froh darüber, dass Xu für sie handelte. Sie selbst wäre in dieser Situation ein nervliches Wrack gewesen.  
»Wir werden sie retten. Keine Angst.«  
Weiter sprechen konnte sie nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick begann sich auf der Straße etwas zu entwickeln.

Während das ältere Mädchen stehen geblieben war und ihr Bild im Schaufenster betrachtete, lief ihre kleinere Schwester munter weiter. Man hätte es eigentlich schon vorahnen können. Midori sah sich nicht mal nach rechts und links um als sie auf die Straße lief. Das Auto fuhr nicht so schnell, aber zum Bremsen war es bereits zu spät. Jeden Moment würde es das kleine Mädchen erwischen. Im selben Moment wie Haruka lauthals aufschrie, hob Xu den Zauberstab und die gesamte Straße wurde in ein gleißendes Licht gehüllt.  
Das Auto bewegte sich keinen Millimeter weiter. Durch die Frontscheibe konnte Haruka den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau hinter dem Steuer erkennen. Sie wirkte wie eingefroren. Sie blinzelte nicht einmal. Genau wie die anderen Menschen auf der Kreuzung. Und im selben Moment wie Haruka bewusst wurde, was gerade geschehen war, sprach Xu es auch aus:  
»Ich habe die Zeit angehalten. Sie alle werden davon nie etwas erfahren.«  
Haruka war einfach viel zu verwirrt um darauf zu antworten. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrer kleinen Schwester, die genauso erstarrt war wie die anderen Menschen.  
»Bei Midori sieht das schon anders aus«, meinte Xu, »leider kann ich nicht sagen wie sie darauf reagiert aus der Vergangenheit in unsere Gegenwart gebracht zu werden. Es kann sein das sie einen Schock erleidet.«  
Haruka schluckte. Das klang wirklich ernst.  
_Können wir sie denn einfach so mitnehmen? _  
Xu antwortete nicht, stattdessen verlor sie etwas an Höhe und packte Midori unter die Arme. Als wäre sie eine leblose Puppe zog Xu sie mit sich in die Lüfte.  
»Die Zeit hier setzt erst wieder ein, wenn wir verschwunden sind.«  
_Worauf wartest du dann noch? Lass uns zurück in die Gegenwart! _  
Jetzt, wo sie Midori sicher in den Armen ihres eigenen Körpers wusste, fiel Haruka ein Zentner schwerer Stein vom Herzen.  
Xu nickte zustimmend, doch bevor sie den Stab ein fünftes Mal heben konnte, geschah etwas unerwartetes.

Der Himmel über ihnen verdunkelte sich. Wie ein großes Loch breitete sich die Dunkelheit aus. Haruka ahnte, dass hier etwas geschah, was nicht geschehen sollte. Die Dunkelheit kam eindeutig nicht aus ihrer Welt. Das war ihr klar.  
_Was passiert hier?_ , fragte das Menschenmädchen auch sofort.  
Sie spürte Xu's Unruhe und sie wusste, dass ihnen ein Kampf bevorstehen würde. Sie ahnte es im selben Moment wie Xu einen besorgten Blick auf Midori warf und dann entschlossen die Muskeln anspannte.  
»Sie sind hinter mit her. Sie wissen, dass ich dem Sonnenspiegel entkommen sind. Wenn ich ihnen im Weg stehe, dann können sie ihr Ziel nicht vervollständigen. Ich bin eine Gefahr für sie, deshalb wollen sie mich so schnell wie möglich vernichten.«  
Haruka hatte eine böse Vorahnung:  
_Mit sie, meinst du da, die, die aus der Digiwelt versuchen unsere Welt anzugreifen?_  
Die Antwort war so klar, dass Xu sie sich sparte.  
_Dann..._  
»Ja, sie haben auch die Rockmon auf uns gehetzt. Es tut mir leid, Haruka...ich hätte dir schon viel früher davon erzählen müssen.«  
Haruka konnte spüren, dass es Xu ernst meinte. Es brachte jetzt auch nichts ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Dafür war auch noch später Zeit. Und außerdem hatte Haruka schon vorher gewusst, dass Midoris Rettung kein Kinderspiel werden würde. Auch Xu hatte sie damals gewarnt: Wenn sie eine Verbindung eingingen, dann würde Harukas Leben nicht mehr dasselbe sein.  
Was machen wir jetzt?  
»Zuerst müssen wir deine Schwester in Sicherheit bringen. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob ein Kampf nötig ist oder nicht.«


	14. Der erste Kampf

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah****:**

_»Ja, sie haben auch die Rockmon auf uns gehetzt. Es tut mir leid, Haruka...ich hätte dir schon viel früher davon erzählen müssen.«  
Haruka konnte spüren, dass es Xu ernst meinte. Es brachte jetzt auch nichts ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Dafür war auch noch später Zeit. Und außerdem hatte Haruka schon vorher gewusst, dass Midoris Rettung kein Kinderspiel werden würde. Auch Xu hatte sie damals gewarnt: Wenn sie eine Verbindung eingingen, dann würde Harukas Leben nicht mehr dasselbe sein.  
- Was machen wir jetzt?  
»Zuerst müssen wir deine Schwester in Sicherheit bringen. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob ein Kampf nötig ist oder nicht.« _

* * *

**Kapitel 14:  
**  
Der erste Kampf

Noch immer hatte sich nichts auf der Kreuzung in Tokio bewegt. Seit zwei Minuten stand die Zeit still. Xu hielt immer noch Midori im Arm, die wie eine Eisfigur wirkte. Sie starrten zum Himmel empor, der bereits schwarz wie die Nacht war. Er sah aus wie vor einem kommenden Regenguss.  
»Aber wo sollen wir Midori verstecken?«, überlegte Xu jetzt laut. Auch Haruka zermarterte sich das Hirn. Ja, wo war ihre kleine Schwester in Sicherheit? Vor dem, was auch immer sie erwartete...  
Plötzlich tauchten vier dunkle Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit auf. Sie hoben sich vom Rest der Kulisse ab und Haruka war sofort klar, dass sie die Urheber für die plötzlich Dunkelheit waren.  
Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit oder willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dass das dort deine Freunde sind?  
»Du hast Recht. Sie werden uns mit Sicherheit gleich angreifen«, Xu hielt sich vorsichtshalber hinter einem Hochhaus versteckt, sodass die Szene erstmal aus der Ferne beobachten konnten.  
Doch Haruka hatte plötzlich ganz andere Sorgen:  
_Werden sie den Menschen dort unten etwas tun?_

Kaum hatte sie diese Frage gestellt, begannen sich die vier Schatten auch schon in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu bewegen. Jetzt konnte man sie deutlicher erkennen. Sie sahen furchteinflößend aus. Als kämen sie als Dämonen direkt aus der Hölle.  
»Ghoulmon, Endigomon, Arkadimon Champion, Reapermon. Sie alle kommen aus der dunklen Zone. Kaltblütige Mörder, mit denen einfach zu kooperieren ist, wenn man Böses anrichten möchte. Er immer sie geschickt hat, muss ein noch dunkleres Herz besitzen als diese Wesen.«  
Haruka schluckte. Doch es wurde alles noch schlimmer.  
Ghoulmon, Arkadimon und Reapermon begannen damit alles um sie herum aufzusaugen als wäre es nichts weiter als Wasser. Häuser, Autos, Menschen. Alles verschwand in ihren Schlünden. Haruka hätte am liebsten ihre Augen geschlossen, aber noch immer hatte Xu die Kontrolle über ihren Körper.  
»Das Endigomon hat die Macht Zeit und Raum zu manipulieren. Dadurch konnten sie wahrscheinlich ein Tor in eure Welt öffnen«, mutmaßte Xu, »sie sind anscheinend nicht nur gekommen, um mich zu suchen, sondern auch um eure Welt zu vernichten. Sie können alles hier in Daten verwandeln und dadurch mühelos in sich aufsaugen. Die Energie, die sie dadurch gewinnen, macht sie nur noch gefährlicher.«  
_Dann sollten wir schleunigst etwas tun. Sonst verschlingen sie noch alles hier und werden unbesiegbar._  
»Erstmal müssen wir deine Schwester in Sicherheit bringen«, wiederholte Xu, »ich habe eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie funktioniert. Ich habe das nie zuvor gemacht.«  
_Wovon sprichst du? _  
»Davon, dass ich versuchen werde Midori alleine durch die Zeit zu schicken. Zurück in die Zukunft. Zu deinen Freunden.«  
_Das kannst du?_, Haruka war einmal ganz aufgeregt.  
»Ich sagte doch bereits: Ich habe es noch nie versucht«, Xu zögerte einen Moment und runzelte dann die Stirn, »uns bleibt keine andere Wahl.«  
Haruka konnte genau sehen, was alles schief gehen konnte bei dem Versuch Midori alleine ohne Xus Anwesenheit durch die Zeit zu schicken. Immerhin waren ihre Gedanken mit denen Xus verknüpft. Trotzdem wandte sie nichts dagegen ein. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann konnten sie so zumindest schon mal Midori retten.  
»Aber das wird viel Energie kosten«, warnte Xu sie, »weil ich durch den letzten Kampf und die Zeitreisen immer noch geschwächt bin, muss ich wohl oder übel auch etwas von deiner Lebensenergie verwenden. Bist du damit einverstanden?«  
_Lass es uns versuchen. _

Izumi war noch nie auf den Mund gefallen. Schon als kleines Mädchen konnte sie ihre Gefühle schon gut in Worte fassen und sich selbst verteidigen, wenn es darauf ankam. Natürlich gab es oft Momente, in denen sie unsicher war, aber die lagen in der Vergangenheit und anderen Dingen zu Grunde.  
Im Hier und Jetzt hatte sie auf einmal große Schwierigkeiten ihren Mund aufzumachen. Es war als wäre sie auf einmal ein ganz anderer Mensch. Schüchtern und nervös. Der Grund dafür war ausgerechnet ein Junge. Ein Junge!  
Dabei war sie bisher mit Jungen immer besser klar gekommen als mit Mädchen ihren alters. Sie hatte keine beste Freundin mit der sie über Gefühle sprechen konnte. Die meiste Zeit war sie umgeben von den vier Jungen, denen sie seit ihrer Kindheit das meiste anvertraut hatte. Sie waren immer für sie da, wenn sie Probleme hatte. Doch dieses mal war es anders. Dieses Mal konnte sie nicht mit den Jungen über ihr Problem sprechen. Vor allem deshalb auch, weil es gerade um einen von ihnen ging.  
Sie war jetzt bereits fünfzehn Jahre alt und da gab es nun mal eine Entwicklung zwischen Jungen und Mädchen, die neu und völlig normal war. Natürlich wusste Izumi, dass der Tag kommen würde an dem sie sich das erste Mal verlieben würde. Doch nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass es sich dabei ausgerechnet um jemanden aus ihren Freundschaftskreis handelte.

Schon länger hatte sie beobachtetet wie Takuya und Junpei um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpften. Das entging niemanden. Besonders nicht, wenn man dann auch noch weibliche Intuition besaß.  
Izumi musste zugeben, dass es ihr anfangs sehr gefiel wie die beiden Jungen ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen. Es war das erste Mal, dass man sie geradezu wie eine Prinzessin behandelte.  
Doch dann wurde ihr das ganze auf einmal sehr peinlich. Sie bemerkte die Blicke von anderen Mädchen, die sie um ihre beiden „Kavaliere" beneideten. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass Takuya und Junpei so eine Show aus der ganzen Sache machten. Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen den beiden zu sagen, dass ihr das alles gar nicht gefiel.  
Die beiden waren immerhin auch ihre Freunde und sie wollte nicht eine größere Debatte verursachen. Und dann war es plötzlich geschehen.  
Sie wusste nicht mehr warum und wie genau. Sie waren schon so lange befreundet, aber plötzlich sah sie ihn mit ganz anderen Augen. Von einen Tag auf den anderen. Sie versuchte die neuen Gefühle für ihn zu unterdrücken, behandelte wie immer. Doch es nützte nichts. Wenn immer er sie anlächelte oder ihr einen gefallen tat, schlug ihr Herz schneller und die Welt um sie herum schien plötzlich stehen geblieben zu sein. Und am Ende konnte sie es gar nicht mehr leugnen:  
Sie hatte sich in ihren Freund Takuya verliebt.

Vielleicht lag es nur an der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr er schenkte, oder es waren Gefühle, die eigentlich schon immer da gewesen waren. Das war Izumi allerdings vollkommen egal. Das wichtigste war, dass ihre Freundschaft dadurch nicht aufs Spiel gesetzt wurde.  
Natürlich gab Takuya vor sie zu mögen, doch sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob er es ernst meinte oder er einfach nur gegen Junpei gewinnen wollte. Er hatte schon immer dieses Konkurrenzdenken gehabt.  
Hinzu kam, dass sie Junpei nicht verletzten wollte. Immerhin war er auch mit Takuya befreundet. Und er mochte sie schon viel, viel länger. Diese und viele andere Gründe, hatten sie dazu gebracht ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Doch bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt war das ihr fast unmöglich geworden. Besonders, wo sie doch in der Digiwelt so nah beieinander waren wie sonst nie.  
Sie hatte ihn furchtbar vermisst als er mit Kouichi und Haruka am Sonnenspiegel gewesen war. Doch das hatte sie den anderen beiden nicht sagen können. Und auch nicht wie sehr sie sich freute, dass er lebend (wenn auch ein wenig angeschlagen) zurück gekommen war. Sie wäre fast vor Freude in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Und weil die Emotionen immer sichtbarer wurden und sie sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte, war sie ihn in den letzten Stunden aus dem Weg gegangen. Mit Erfolg.  
Takuya war sowieso zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen sich Sorgen um seine Cousine zu machen um sie zu bemerken.  
Und dann machte ihr Kouji einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Warum konnte nicht jemand anderes zu Seraphimon gehen? Warum ausgerechnet sie und Takuya?

Izumi seufzte, während sie schweigend nebeneinander die lange Treppe empor stiegen.  
»Was ist?«, Takuya blieb stehen und drehte sich fragend zu ihr um. Um ihr rotes Gesicht zu verbergen schaute sie schnell in eine andere Richtung.  
»Nichts.«  
»Aber du hast doch gerade geseufzt? Machst du dir Sorgen um Haruka – chan?«  
Sie antwortete nicht. Hätte sie ihm denn auch sagen sollen, dass sie gerade über ihn nachgedacht hatte? Doch Takuya wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort.  
»Das tue ich auch. Ich hoffe Seraphimon hat eine Idee, wo sie stecken könnte«, er blickte stirnrunzelnd hinauf zum Schloss, »es ist das erste Mal, dass Haruka – chan etwas gefährliches macht. Normalerweise ist sie immer sehr vernünftig und denkt über Dinge nach. Doch seit wir in der Digiwelt sind ist sie naiv geworden. Ich wette es hat etwas mit dieser Xu zu tun...«  
Izumi konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme hören und für einen Moment war sie wirklich Eifersüchtig auf ihre neue Freundin. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich mal so viel Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Aber sie schüttelte den bösartigen Gedanken gleich wieder von sich. Haruka war Takuyas Cousine, schon fast so etwas wie eine Schwester für ihn, also keine Konkurrentin oder so etwas.

Ein Piepen war zu hören. Es kam von ihren D – Kommunikatoren. Gleichzeitig zogen sie diese aus ihren Hosentaschen und drückten auf den Knopf. Sofort erschienen die Gesichter von Kouichi und Kouji auf den Bildschirmen. Kouji verzog keine Miene, aber sein Zwillingsbruder schien etwas besorgt zu sein.  
»Was gibt's? Ist Haruka – chan wieder zurück gekommen?«, fragte Takuya aufgeregt und ließ das Gerät dabei fast fallen. Kouichi schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
»Nicht direkt, aber Midori – chan ist bei uns«, meinte Kouji ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
»Was? Wie? Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?«, Takuya war ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
»Deine kleine Cousine ist wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Ganz in der Nähe unsere Lichtung. Keine Angst, sie scheint in Ordnung zu sein«, beruhigte Kouichi ihn, doch Takuya war alles andere als ruhig.  
»Was bedeutet es »sie scheint«?«  
»Sie ist nicht verletzt und atmet auch noch, aber sie ist bis jetzt nicht aufgewacht. Junpei kümmert sich um sie«, erklärte Kouji und drehte seinen D – Kommunikator so, dass die beiden Junpei sehen konnte, der vor einer blassen Gestalt auf dem Boden hockte.  
»Gut, dann versucht sie vorsichtig zu wecken und haltet uns auf dem Laufenden«, meinte Izumi zu Kouichi. Dieser nickte und verschwand keine Sekunde später vom Bildschirm.  
Takuya strich sich durchs Haar und atmete erleichtert aus.  
»Wenigstens ist Midori – chan in Sicherheit«, er schaffte es sogar ein bisschen zu lächeln.  
»Du wirst sehen: Es wird alles wieder gut und wir können zu siebt die Digiwelt verlassen«, Izumi legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm.  
»Danke, Izumi – chan«, sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter und Izumis Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Schnell entfernte sie ihre Hand von seinem Arm und nahm gleich drei Stufen auf einmal als sie eilig nach oben lief. Takuya, der natürlich nicht merkte, was sie gerade wirklich fühlte, glaubte sie wolle schnell zu Seraphimon, um auch noch Haruka zu finden und endlich verschwinden zu können, deshalb eilte er ihr hinterher.

Haruka hatte noch nie im Leben so viel Angst gehabt. Es beruhigte sie auch nicht, dass Midori nun in Sicherheit zu sein schien. Laut Xu hatte es keine Komplikationen gegeben und wenn man ihr Glauben schenken konnte, dann war ihre kleine Schwester bereits bei Takuya und ihren Freunden.  
Jetzt mussten sie sich allerdings erstmal um ihre eigenen Probleme kümmern.  
Die fünf Digimon, die urplötzlich aufgetaucht haben, waren immer noch dabei alles n ihrer Umgebung regelrecht zu absorbieren. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis man sie entdecken würde.  
»Wir müssen sie jetzt auf uns aufmerksam machen«, meinte Xu, nachdem sie das Schauspiel für eine Weile, versteckt hinter den Hallen eines großen Einkaufcenters, wortlos beobachtet hatten.  
_Bist du verrückt geworden?_, Haruka verstand im ersten Moment nicht, warum sie sich mit Absicht in Gefahr begeben sollten.  
»Zu einem Kampf wird es so oder so kommen«, befürchtete Xu, »du hast es doch selbst gesagt: Je mehr Daten sie aufnehmen, desto stärker werden sie.«  
_Also müssen wir sie so schnell wie möglich besiegen,_ verstand Haruka endlich den Zusammenhang.  
»Richtig. Am besten noch bevor unsere Energie zu Neige geht. Also lass uns am besten etwas auf sie zu fliegen. Bist du bereit?«  
Natürlich war Haruka das nicht. Sie hatte keinerlei Kampferfahrung und ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Bei ihrem ersten und letzten Kampf war sie nicht mal bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Würde sie wieder ohnmächtig werden?  
»Das kann ich ehrlich gesagt nicht beurteilen. Wir werden es gleich sehen.«  
Xu's Worte machten ihr nicht gerade Mut, trotzdem flogen sie vorsichtig aus dem Schatten des großen Gebäudes und direkt auf die vier unheilvollen Monster zu.

Da das Ghoulmon fliegen konnte, entdeckte es Xu und Haruka natürlich als erstes. Es verlor auch nicht viel Zeit. Sobald es sie mit seinem großen Auge in Visier genommen hatte, schoss es einen Energiestrahl auf sie ab. Für Xu war es ein leichtes der Attacke auszuweichen. Doch die zweite folgte gleich aus der Hand des Ghoulmons und hätte sie voll erwischt, wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment ein unsichtbares Schutzschild um sich (und Haruka) errichtet hätte.  
»Wir lassen es so lange aktiviert wie möglich«, teilte sie Haruka in Gedanken mit, »das Ausweichen kostet um einiges mehr an Energie.«  
Zwar war Ghoulmon nur darauf gepolt sie zu vernichten, aber seine Attacken waren plump und schienen Xu überhaupt nichts anzuhaben. Es war auch nicht besonders schnell im Ausweichen und so wurde es bald von Xu bezwungen. Sie hob ihren magischen Stab und „reinigte" seine Seele.  
Auf einmal sah es gar nicht mehr bösartig, sondern viel mehr friedlich aus. Es nickte ihnen dankbar zu und verschwand vom Schlachtfeld (wahrscheinlich dahin zurück, wo es hergekommen war).  
Haruka war Xu unheimlich dankbar, dass sie das Wesen nicht umgebracht hatte. Diesen Anblick hätte sie nicht ertragen.

Und auch bei dem Kampf mit Endigomon lief ungefähr das gleiche Prinzip ab. Es konnte sie nur vom Boden aus angreifen und schoss sofort mit Maschinengewehren auf sie. Doch das Problem war, dass Xus Energie (und auch die von Haruka) nicht genug waren. Xus Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer. Das fiel auch Haruka auf.  
Einen Moment passte Xu nicht auf und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand. Das Endigimon nutzte die Gelegenheit und attackierte sie unbarmherzig. Xus Körper reagierte zu langsam und eine der Kugeln streifte ihren Flügeln. Haruka schrie in Gedanken auf als sie gemeinsam dem Boden entgegen rasten.  
Sie wollte sich bewegen, irgendwo festhalten. Es war das erste Mal, dass Haruka wieder unbewusst Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Körper erlangte. Sofort stieß sie wieder einen Schrei aus. Die Schmerzen waren schlimmer als sie sich hätte vorstellen können. Ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Spürte diejenige von ihnen, die den Körper gerade beherrschte Schmerzen stärker als die andere, Wenn ja wie hatte dann Xu das die ganze Zeit ertragen können ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben?  
Doch bevor sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlugen, hatte Xu die Kontrolle wieder übernommen.  
»Tut mir Leid, ich war in dem Moment, in dem wir gefallen sind unachtsam«, brachte sie zwischen sie zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, »ich wollte nicht, dass du den Schmerz mitbekommst. Ihr Menschen seid um einiges empfindlicher als Wesen wie ich.«

Sie stand auf und wischte sich etwas Blut von der Wange. Haruka spürte wie schwach sie waren. _Wenn sie das nicht bald beendeten, dann..._  
»Keine Angst. Ich mache es kurz und schmerzlos«, Xu hob ihren Stab und schoss eine Lichtkugel auf das Endigomon ab. Genauso wie Ghoulmon verschwand es im Nichts.  
Doch zwei Digimon standen ihnen noch gegenüber. Akardimon hatte jetzt anscheinend genug Energie aufgesammelt und verschwendete keine Minute damit auf einen Angriff zu warten.  
Es wurde zu einem Nahkampf. Da Xu nicht mehr fliegen konnte war es ein leichtes für Akardimon sie mit seinen Klauen anzugreifen. Xu blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Attacken mit ihrem Stab abzufangen.  
Wieder konnte Haruka nur hilflos dabei zusehen wie ihr eigener Körper angegriffen und verwundet wurde. Sie fühlte sich nutzloser als jemals zuvor. Was konnte sie tun um Xu wenigstens ein bisschen zu unterstützen?  
»Es ist eben nicht dein Kampf?«, dachte Xu, während sie weiter Akardimons Klauen auswich.  
_Aber irgendetwas muss ich doch tun können! Du wirst immer schwächer, Xu._  
»Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn du einfach an mich glauben würdest. Du musst mir die Kraft zum Kämpfen geben.«  
_Kraft zum Kämpfen?_, wiederholte Haruka nachdenklich.  
»Ja, man kann einander nicht nur körperlich unterstützen, sondern auch mental. Denk einfach an alles, was dich bewegt. Warum es sich lohnt diesen Kampf zu gewinnen und zurück in die Zukunft zu kehren. Denk an deine Mutter, deinen Onkel, an Midori, an Takuya und an deine Freunde.«

_Du hast Recht_, Haruka spürte einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen, _ich darf noch nicht sterben. Ich hab doch noch so viel zu tun und zu erleben. Ich muss doch noch mein erstes Jahr auf der Oberschule überstehen. Es wurden ja noch nicht mal die ersten Examen geschrieben. Und Megumi. Ich muss mich unbedingt mit ihr versöhnen. Immerhin war sie als erstes Mädchen nett zu mir. _  
Xus Attacken bekamen auf einmal wieder einen neuen Schub. Haruka spürte wie der Wunsch in ihr das hier zu überleben immer größer wurde.  
»Mach weiter so, Haruka. Ich spüre wie deine Energie meinen ganzen Körper durchströmt.«  
_Ich muss doch Midori – chan doch noch zeigen, dass Takuya und ich wieder Freunde sind. Und Kaito, dass ich mir nicht mir alles gefallen lasse. Ich muss diesem Fiesling doch zeigen, dass ich stärker bin als vorher. Und Kouji. _  
Haruka wusste, dass sie jetzt geweint hätte, hätte sie Gewalt über ihren Körper gehabt. Ihr Herz fühlte sich um einiges leichter an, nachdem sie das alles ausgesprochen hatte. Xu raffte ihre gesamte Energie zusammen und feuerte eine Lichtkugel auf Akardimon ab. Obwohl es getroffen wurde und fünf Meter durch die Druckwelle zurück flog, wurde es nicht vernichtet.  
»Es ist stärker als die anderen beiden zuvor, aber jetzt habe ich es wenigstens geschwächt«, freute sich Xu.  
Akardimon rappelte sich wieder auf und gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich. Es stürzte ein weiteres Mal auf die zu, doch wurde wieder von Xu verletzt. Es hielt sich seine Seite und blickte sie mit seinen Augen kalt und mordlustig an. Haruka erschauderte, denn sie erinnerte sich noch an Xus Worte zu Anfang dieses Kampfes. Kaltblütige Mörder...

Doch anstatt ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen, machte das Akardimon etwas ganze anderes. Es holte mit seinen Krallen aus und stürzte sich ganz unerwartet auf das Reapermon. Dieses wurde regelrecht von Akardimon absorbiert.  
_Was passiert hier?_, fragte Haruka panisch. Xu antwortete nicht, sondern biss nur die Zähne zusammen. Es war anscheinend nichts Gutes. Mit einem Mal begann sich der Körper des Arkadimon zu verändern. Es wurde größer und fiel stärker.  
»Verdammt, es ist auf ein höheres Level digitiert«, murmelte Xu, »es ist vom Rookie zum Champion geworden und viel stärker als zuvor.«  
_Oh nein! Was machen wir jetzt?_  
Xus Körper entspannte sich auf einmal wieder. Sie atmete tief durch und Haruka konnte spüren, dass sie auf etwas hoffte. Aber auf was? Warum war sie auf einmal wieder so ruhig?  
Arkadimon starrte sie aus seinem unheimlichen, schwarzen Augen ununterbrochen an und dann startete es seine erste Attacke. Doch Xu machte nichts. Sie verharrte an Ort und Stelle und errichtete lediglich wieder einen Schutzwall um sie.  
_Was ist los? Warum weichst du nicht aus? Mist, es wird den Schutzwall einfach zerbrechen!_, Haruka war außer sich vor Angst. Doch Xu zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper als Arkadimons Attacke gegen den Schutzwall prallte. Er wackelte zwar bedenklich, blieb aber zuwider Harukas Erwarten heil.

Und noch etwas passierte. Es gab eine große Explosion, die eine mächtige Druckwelle mit sich brachte und Bäume, Autos und Häuser mit sich riss. Zurück blieb ein großer Krater und eine unheimliche Stille. Xu deaktivierte den Schutzwall und sackte kraftlos auf die Knie. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Und in Haruka drehten sich alle Gedanken.  
_W-was ist geschehen...?_  
»Da – das A – Arkadimon hat sich selbst erledigt«, keuchte Xu und stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf dem Boden ab, »als es die Energie von Reapermon absorbiert hat um zu digitieren, hat es sich selbst überschätzt. Es war eine erzwungene Digitation und hat gerade Mal für einen Angriff gereicht.«  
_Ich verstehe das nicht ganz..._  
»Es ist so ähnlich wie bei einer Lampe, in die man eine Glühbirne mit zu hoher Elektrizität einbaut. Sie brennt durch und funktioniert am Ende gar nicht mehr.«  
_Das heißt also Reapermons war zu viel für Akardimon? _  
»Genau.«  
_Heißt das wir haben gewonnen?_, fragte Haruka ungläubig. Xu grinste und stand dann vorsichtig auf:  
»Schau dich doch mal um.«

Haruka war bis eben viel zu beschäftigt mit der Explosion gewesen als das sie auf ihre Umwelt hätte achten können. Doch jetzt sah sie es. Der Himmel klärte sich langsam wieder auf und um sie herum begann die Stadt wieder zum Leben zu erwachen. Die Häuser, Autos und Menschen, die von den bösen Digimon verschlungen worden waren, begannen sich wieder zu materialisieren.  
Die Dunkelheit verschwand ebenso wie der große Krater, den Arkadimon hinterlassen hatte, und bald war alles wieder wie zuvor.  
_Großartig!_, staunte Haruka. Es war als würde man von einem bösen Traum erwachen. Auch Xu schien mehr als zufrieden zu sein. Sie hob ihren Stab.  
»Lass uns von hier verschwinden und endlich dahin verschwinden, wo wir normalerweise hingehören.«  
_Hai. _

**Und nächstes Mal das große Finale! **


	15. Mit Sonne im Herzen der Zukunft entgegen

_**©Sunrisepainter:**_ _Mit Sonne im Herzen_

* * *

**Was letztes Mal geschah****:**

_Der Himmel klärte sich langsam wieder auf und um sie herum begann die Stadt wieder zum Leben zu erwachen. Die Häuser, Autos und Menschen, die von den bösen Digimon verschlungen worden waren, begannen sich wieder zu materialisieren.  
Die Dunkelheit verschwand ebenso wie der große Krater, den Arkadimon hinterlassen hatte, und bald war alles wieder wie zuvor.  
- Großartig!, staunte Haruka. Es war als würde man von einem bösen Traum erwachen. Auch Xu schien mehr als zufrieden zu sein. Sie hob ihren Stab.  
»Lass uns von hier verschwinden und endlich dahin verschwinden, wo wir normalerweise hingehören.«  
- Hai. _

* * *

**Kapitel 15:**

Mit Sonne im Herzen der Zukunft entgegen

Ein weiteres Mal wurden Xu und Haruka durch die Zeit geschickt. Doch diesmal schafften sie es zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu erscheinen. Mehr oder weniger. Xu's Energie war am Ende und so konnte sie nicht länger mehr Harukas Körper kontrollieren.  
Haruka selbst war viel zu erschöpft von der plötzlichen Rückkehr in ihren eigenen Körper, außerdem waren da immer noch diese schmerzenden Wunden vom Kampf. Das einzige, was sie merkte war, dass sie plötzlich in Kouichis Armen lag. Dieser starrte sie an als wäre sie ein Geist oder sonst etwas. Auch ihre anderen Freunde um sie herum konnten nicht glauben, dass sie plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Die Situation war so absurd, dass Haruka nichts Besseres einfiel als zu Lächeln.  
»Ich hab's geschafft.«

Und dann brach auf der Lichtung ein Tumult los. Takuya konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er wütend auf seine Cousine sein sollte oder einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie lebend zurückgekehrt war. Izumi drückte sie immer wieder an sich und erwürgte sie fast. Auch Kouichi und Junpei stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Nur Midori konnte nicht so ganz begreifen, was um sie herum geschah. Doch im Affekt fiel sie ihrer Schwester weinend um den Hals. Auch Haruka konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück halten.  
»Oh Gott, Midori – chan, ich hatte solche Angst um dich«, schluchzte sie und drückte ihre kleine Schwester fest an sich. Sie wollte sie nie wieder los lassen. Natürlich verstand Midori davon kein Wort. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie in einem Traum war – was auch sonst? Anders konnte sich die Siebenjährige sich das alles nicht erklären. Trotzdem strich sie ihrer großen Schwester liebevoll über den Kopf.  
»Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht einfach so zu verschwinden?«, wütend baute Takuya sich vor seiner Cousine auf, »wir haben uns alle Sorgen um dich gemacht!«  
»Takuya«, beruhigend legte Junpei ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, »es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Vorwürfe.«  
»Schon gut. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Takuya«, Haruka blickte ihren Cousin aus tränenden Augen an, »ich habe nicht richtig nachgedacht. Alles was ich wollte war Midori zu retten ohne euch weiter in Gefahr zu bringen.«  
»Puh, du und dein Cousin seid euch richtig ähnlich«, grinste Kouichi, »gib es zu Takyua; du hättest genauso gehandelt.«  
»Wahrscheinlich«, gab Harukas Cousin zu, »okay, lass uns das alles später besprechen. Jetzt müssen wir wieder in unsere Welt zurück bevor noch etwas anderes passiert.«  
»Heißt das jetzt ist alles vorbei?«, fragte Izumi unsicher.

Das war ein berechtigte Frage. Die Kinder warfen sich ratlose Blicke zu. Midori war gerettet, aber was war mit dem, was Cutemon ihnen damals erzählt hatte? Von den dunklen Wesen, die es beinahe geschafft hätten ihre Welt mit der Digiwelt zu verschmelzen.  
»Vorerst schon. Xu konnte schlimmeres verhindern«, erzählte Haruka, »aber es ist noch nicht vorbei. Das war nur der erste von vielen Kämpfen.«  
Junpei und Izumi wechselten ängstliche Blicke. Ihnen passte das ganze überhaupt nicht. Doch Takuya war Feuer und Flamme.  
»Mensch, endlich ein neues Abenteuer. Was meint ihr Leute? Das ist doch fast wie früher!« Auch Kouji grinste voller Vorfreude:  
»Die Langeweile ist vorbei.« Sein Zwilling runzelte bloß die Stirn und er blickte Haruka an:  
»Ist Xu immer noch in dir?«  
»Ja, aber sie ist schwach, sagt sie. Der Kampf hat ihr ziemlich hart zugesetzt, deswegen kann es etwas dauern bis sie meinen Körper wieder vollständig übernehmen kann.«  
»Hoffen wir, dass wir bis dahin einen Kampf verhindern können.«  
»Natürlich helfen wir euch beiden so gut wir können«, versprach Takuya und etwas Verbitterung lag in seiner Stimme. Am liebsten wäre er selbst wieder digitiert. Er hatte es schon versucht. Heimlich, nachdem sie die D – Kommunikatoren bekommen hatten: Doch es ging nicht. Sie waren diesmal eben nur Nebenfiguren.  
»Lasst uns jetzt erst mal nach Hause gehen sonst verpasse ich noch meine nächste Prüfung«, meinte Junpei. Und dann brachten sie die D-Kommunikatoren wieder zurück in ihre eigene Welt.

»Los Haruka – neesan, beeil dich mal! Wir müssen zur Schule…«, ungeduldig zog Midori ihrer großen Schwester am Ärmel.  
»Ja, ja, gleich«, meinte Haruka genervt, »ich muss nur noch meinen D-Kommunikator finden…«  
Und zum fünften Mal durchsuchte sie die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, wo das wertvolle Stück normalerweise zu finden war.  
_Er ist bereits in deiner Tasche._  
»Wirklich?«, Haruka stoppte ihre Suche und warf einen Blick in ihre Schultasche.  
»Tatsächlich! Dankeschön, Xu.«  
»Dann können wir ja endlich los«, seufzte Midori, »manchmal scheint so eine zweite Person in einem Körper ganz praktisch zu sein. Ich möchte auch so etwas haben…«  
»Manchmal kann so etwas ganz schön anstrengend sein, Schwesterchen«, meinte Haruka. Xu stimmte ihr in Gedanken zu und beide seufzten tief. Midori verstand natürlich kein Wort der beiden.  
»Hey, ihr beiden wir müsse los«, hörten sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter von draußen, »Takuya ist auch schon im Wagen.«  
Die beiden Mädchen packten ihre Sachen und liefen hinaus auf den Hof. Ihre Mutter setzte ihre beiden Mädchen und Takuya an der Schule ab.  
»Viel Spaß in der Schule, Midori – chan und sei artig, ja?«, mahnte die Mutter ihre kleinste.  
»Was glaubst du denn Mama«, schmollte diese, » tschüss.« Lachend blickte die Mutter ihrer Tochter hinterher wie sie zu ihren Freunden hinüberhüpfte und aufgeregt zu erzählen begann.  
»Sie scheint langsam auch groß zu werden«, sagte Harukas Mutter zu ihr und so etwas wie bedauern lag in ihrer Stimme.  
»Keine Angst, Mama. Noch sind wir beide deine kleinen Mädchen«, lächelte Haruka, »ich will auch gar nicht so schnell erwachsen werden.«  
Die Mutter blickte ihre älteste einen Moment sprachlos an und dann lachte sie:  
»Mein Gott, Haruka – chan, es kommt mir vor als seist du in letzter Zeit etwas fröhlicher und aufgeweckter geworden. Das freut mich. Bist du glücklich hier in Tokio.«  
»Ja, Mama. Sehr glücklich. Danke, dass wir hierhergekommen sind. Und danke, dass du so eine tolle Mutter bist«, Haruka nahm ihre Mama ganz fest in den Arm:  
»Ich hab dich lieb.«  
Und sie war froh, dass sie das ihrer Mutter endlich offen und ehrlich sagen konnte.  
Es waren zwei Tage vergangen seitdem Haruka, Midori, Takuya und die anderen aus der Digiwelt zurückgekehrt waren. Es war als wären sie nie wirklich weggewesen. Niemand redete mehr darüber, dass ein kleines Mädchen auf offener Straße spurlos verschwunden war oder das plötzlich aus dem Nichts dunkle Kreaturen aufgetaucht waren, die nichts anderes als die Zerstörung ihrer Welt im Sinn gehabt hatten.  
Selbst Harukas Mutter konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass sie vor wenigen Tagen noch verzweifelt nach ihrer Tochter gesucht hatte. Alles war wie es immer war. Und wahrscheinlich wäre Haruka alles nur wie ein Traum vorgekommen, wären da nicht als Beweis ihres Abenteuers der D – Komminikator gewesen und die Tatsache, dass immer noch eine weibliche Stimme namens Xu in ihrem Kopf zu ihr sprach.  
Bis jetzt war zum Glück nichts mehr passiert. Fast minütlich checkte Haruka den Bildschirm ihres D – Kommunikators und war nicht gerade erleichtert darüber, dass er auf weiteres schwarz blieb. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit.

_Keine Angst. Sie werden kommen_, erklärte Xu mit ruhiger Stimme,_ schon bald, aber zuerst müssen sie sich einen Plan überlegen. Es wird noch etwas dauern. Versuch einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken. Wenn du das tust, machst du dich nur verrückt und dann kann es passieren, dass unsere Feinde einen kleinen Vorteil bekommen._  
»Ich weiß, aber ich kann nichts daran ändern, dass ich so unruhig bin«, flüsterte sie und umklammerte das Gerät in ihrer Tasche während sie durch das Schultor schritt.  
»Hey Haruka – chan, huhu!«, riss seine eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Haruka erblickte Izumi, die wild mit den Armen ruderte und das andere Mädchen hinüber winkte.  
»Guten Morgen«, brüllte Takuya, der neben seiner Cousine ging und rannte hinüber zu seinen Freunden, um sie zu begrüßen. Haruka blieb einen Moment stehen und beobachtete die Szene von weitem.  
Ihr Cousin wollte Izumi umarmen, doch wurde unsanft von Junpei zur Seite gestoßen. Die beiden Jungs begannen einen ihrer sinnlosen Streite, während Izumi einen Lachanfall bekam. Kouji stand daneben und tat so als würde er sich nicht dafür interessieren, aber es kam Haruka so vor als säße ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ganz versteckt. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und er nickte ihr kaum merklich zu. Sie grüßte unsicher zurück.

»Was ist los? Warum gehst du nicht zu ihnen hinüber?«, ein Arm legte sich freundschaftlich um ihre Schulter.  
»Kouichi – kun«, quiekte das Mädchen, wobei ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Der Junge lachte nur:  
»Entschuldigung, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe.«  
»Schon okay«, meinte Haruka leise und lächelte sanft. Sie warf wieder einen Blick auf die anderen.  
»Es ist nur so, dass…dass ich es immer noch nicht glauben kann, dass ihr alle wirklich meine Freunde sein. Es ist…es ist sehr verwunderlich.«  
»Was ist dann ran verwunderlich? Glaubst du, dass wir dich einfach so links liegen lassen? Nach allem, was wir zusammen erlebt haben?«  
Haruka biss sich auf die Unterlippe und vermied es ihn anzublicken. Woher wusste er immer genau, was sie dachte? Es war unheimlich.  
»Du bist ein nettes Mädchen, Haru – chan. Du bist klug, mutig und liebevoll. Man muss dich einfach gern haben also sei ein bisschen selbstbewusster, ja?«, er grinste sie an und wuschelte durch ihre Haare.  
_Ei, ei, warum wirst du denn so rot, kleine Haruka? Du glühst ja fast_, lachte Xu, nachdem er gegangen war.  
»Sei ruhig«, knurrte Haruka, aber konnte nicht verhindern noch rötere Wangen zu kriegen. Ihr wurde ganz leicht ums Herz und sie war sich sicher: Hätte sie jetzt Flügel gehabt, so wie nach ihrer Verwandlung, wäre sie abgehoben. Sie konnte es nicht länger leugnen:  
Sie hatte sich in Kouichi verliebt.  
Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben und dann auch noch in einen ihrer neuen Freunde. Sie war unsicher. Sollte sie ihm sagen, was sie fühlte oder nicht?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, im Moment hatte sie keine Zeit für so etwas. Es gab wichtigeres zu tun als sich auch noch mit solchen Gefühlen herumzuschlagen. Zum Glück hielt sich Xu diesmal diesbezüglich zurück, doch Haruka konnte eindeutig ihre Sorge spüren.  
»Wo bleibst du denn, Haruka«, rief Izumi zu ihr hinüber und auch die anderen blickten sie fragend an.  
Haruka lachte und raste dann zu ihnen hinüber. Wie schön es doch war Freunde zu haben!

Wir lassen dich nicht alleine.  
Wie sind auch in schlechten Zeiten für dich da.  
Wenn wir gemeinsam kämpfen, dann können wir alles schaffen.  
Freunde halten immer zusammen, egal was passiert, sodass du nie alleine bist.  
Uns kann nichts passieren, wenn wir weiterhin fest zusammenhalten.  
Es waren Gedanken, die Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji und Junpei nie laut aussprachen und doch konnte Haruka es fühlen. Sie hatte die Unterstützung ihrer Freunde und auch Xu, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte.  
Wovor sollte sie sich fürchten?  
In ihrem Herzen war die Sonne aufgegangen. Sie schien warm und freundlich und verscheuchte für einen Moment alle dunklen Gedanken. Sie war bereit. Egal, was ihr bevorstand.  
Sie würde der Zukunft mit offenem Herzen und Willenskraft entgegen treten.

**- ENDE -**


End file.
